Amnesia Love
by Shardwing52
Summary: An alternate version of episode 78. What if the Crimson Dragon just barely saved Rua in time? Warning incest theme.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own yugioh 5ds.

"RUAAAAA!" yelled Ruka as her brother fell off the highway due to a direct attack from machine emperor skeil.

Suddenly everyones marks glowed and the crimson dragon appeared.

As Rua falls, the crimson dragon forms a red orb and tosses it down to Rua.

However it is too late. Although the crimson dragon saved him, he hit his head against the concrete as soon as the crimson dragons orb caught him. The impact was lessened but Rua had still hit his head very hard.

Yusei hadn't seen Rua hit his head because of how far up he was.

After Ruka lost to Luccaino they made their way to Rua who was on the ground unconscious.

"Rua," yelled everyone with Ruka being the loudest. They then ran over to him.

Yusei tried shaking him, but he didn't respond.

"Guys, he won't wake up," said Yusei in a worried tone. Everyones eyes widened.

Ruka shook her head, not wanting to believe what Yusei said. She then ran over to him.

"Rua!" "Rua!" said Ruka shaking him repeatedly to try and wake him up. Tears started forming in her eyes. "Rua please, RUAAAA!"

"Quick lets get him to a hospital," said Crow.

With that Yusei put Rua on Crows d-wheel, and they began to drive.

After a few minutes they made it to the hospital and went inside.

"What happened?" one doctor asked noticing Rua.

"He uh got in a accident while riding on his duel board and hit his head really hard," said Yusei knowing he couldn't tell them about the duel with machine emperor skeil.

"Get a stretcher," the doctor commanded which the other doctors immediately responded and got one.

Crow then gently put Rua on it as the doctors and the gang ran Rua over to a room.

"Please be okay," Ruka thought looking at Rua as she ran next him. The thought of possibly losing her brother was almost too much for Ruka to take.

After a minute they got him over to a room.

A few hours had passed. The gang decided to get some food and bring it back. They also brought back some food for Ruka, who refused to leave her brothers side.

Rua still hadn't woke up which everyone at this point was very worried even Jack.

"I'm sorry but...I don't think hes going to wake up," the doctor said with sadness in her voice.

"Please no," Ruka said with tears beginning to fall down her face. She couldn't take it anymore and buried her face on Ruas hand. "Please wake up, d-don't leave me." She said his name over and over hoping somehow he would respond, but he didn't.

"Ruka," said Aki as she and the gang looked at Ruka with sadness. They knew how deeply she cared for her twin.

Suddenly Ruka felt his hand move slightly, causing her to lift up her head and open her eyes. Everyone else ran up to Ruas bed as he was waking up.

Very slowly Rua opened his eyes. Although his vision was blurred at first, it cleared after a few seconds.

"Rua," yelled Ruka whos tears now became tears of happiness as she wrapped her arms around Rua and hugged him.

Everyone else smiled at her. But the happy moment was broken as Rua said something that shocked Yusei and the gang, and tore Rukas heart.

"Who are you?" asked Rua causing Ruka to let go of him and stare at him.

Rua turned alittle red as he got a better look at her. "Who...is she," Rua thought as he stared at her. "Who ever she is shes very pretty."

"Don't you know who we are?" asked Yusei causing Rua to look at him.

"No and who's Rua?" asked Rua looking at Yusei.

"Your Rua," said Ruka not believing what she heard.

"I'm sorry but i've never even seen you guys before," said Rua who looked at them with a blank look.

Just as they all looked like they were going to talk at once, the doctor got in front of them and put out her hand in front of them, signaling that was enough.

"Would you guys mind stepping out for a few minutes," the doctor said. "We need to perform some tests."

They nodded reluctantly and left the room.

They were sitting outside the room waiting.

Ruka was quietly sobbing in Akis arms, upset that her brother didn't remember her.

Crow walked over and tried to comfort her.

Jack looked like he wasn't worried but the others could see thru his act.

Yusei was quietly sitting with his eyes closed. He was worried but he was pondering why Rua didn't seem to remember them.

After a few minutes the door opened revealing the doctor. Yusei and the others got up.

"Don't worry, hes going to be fine," said the doctor causing everyone to smile with relief.

"But i'm afraid that because of how hard he hit his head, he has a very bad case of amnesia," said the doctor.

"I see," said Yusei who nodded in understanding.

"Even if you guys told him who you are, it won't work," said the doctor.

Ruka who was listening felt like a knife had stabbed her heart.

"He needs to remember slowly," the doctor continued. "But you shouldn't force him to, because if you do it wouldn't be good for his state of mind."

Ruka lowered her head.

"Don't worry," said Aki putting a hand on her reassuringly. "I'm sure he'll remember you soon."

Ruka smiled at Aki and nodded.

"So what should we do Yusei?" asked Crow.

"For now I think it would be best if we just told him our names," said Yusei understanding the situation.

They wanted to argue with Yusei, but they knew he was right.

With that they walked back inside where they saw Rua sitting up on the bed watching some tv.

Rua who noticed they came in, turned off the tv.

"Hey its you guys," said Rua staring at them with a look of curiosity, and got off his bed as they walked over to him.

"My name is Yusei," said Yusei who held out his hand.

"Its nice to meet you," said Rua politely who then shook his hand.

Aki then held out her hand. "My names Aki," said Aki. Rua then shook her hand.

Crow then held out his hand. "My names Crow," said Crow enthusiastically. He and Rua shook hands.

Jack then held out his hand while groaning on the inside. "My names Jack atlas," said Jack trying to sound polite. They then shook hands.

Ruka then approached him. "Hello, my name is Ruka," said Ruka very politely.

Rua blushed again. "N-nice to meet you," stuttered Rua who shyly shook her hand.

Yusei and Crow blinked a few times at the way he was acting towards Ruka, but then shrugged it off.

"So...do you remember where you live?" asked Ruka.

Rua shook his head. "No I don't," said Rua.

"Well would you uh like to come live with me until you remember?" asked Ruka.

"R-really?" asked Rua surprised by her offer, which she nodded. "Sure okay, id like that."

Ruka smiled at him, happy at what he said.

The gang decided to drive Rua and Ruka home.

"Wow," said Rua. "This is where you live, its amazing."

Ruka giggled a bit. "yep, its also got a big pool in the back yard."

"Your kidding," said Rua astonished.

Yusei then gave Ruka Ruas duel board and whispered into her ear.

"Take good care of Rua," said Yusei which she immediately nodded.

After Yusei and the gang said goodbye Rua and Ruka went inside.

Ruka watched as he wondered around and looked at everything.

"Do you like it?" asked Ruka walking over to him.

"I think its great," said Rua.

After a few minutes of looking around Ruka took him to his room.

"You can sleep here," said Ruka as she led him in.

Rua noticed the duel monster pictures.

"These look so familiar, but I don't know why," Rua thought.

"Something the matter?" Ruka asked thinking he may have rememberd something.

"No i'm fine," said Rua clearing his thoughts.

"Well i'm going to head to bed," said Ruka. "If you need anything just come ask ok."

"I will," said Rua nodding.

As Ruka turned to leave Rua stopped her.

"Thanks for giving me a place to stay," said Rua blushing slightly.

Ruka smiled and kissed him on the cheek, oblivious to the growing blush on his face.

With that she left and went to bed.

Rua held the spot where she kissed his cheek and smiled.

Me:Review if you liked it. There will be more chapters to this story.


	2. Chapter 2

I was a bit stuck on how to do this chapter but now i'm unstuck.

Disclaimer:I don't own yugioh 5ds.

The following morning.

Ruka was already up and was making something for her and Rua. It was nearly finished.

Meanwhile with Rua.

He had just woke up and let out a yawn. Getting up he stretched alittle.

As he did he took a look at some of the pictures from yesterday.

"Why is it that they look so familiar," said Rua looking at them.

Suddenly immages of Jack dueling came into his head. He saw Jack on a d-wheel attacking a monster with Red Demons Dragon.

"What is this," thought Rua. His head then felt like it was going to split. "Gahhhh," he screamed as he held his head in pain.

Ruka who was in the kitchen making breakfest for her and Rua heard his scream and ran to his room. She quickly opened the door.

"Whats the matter Rua?" asked Ruka as she ran over to him and knelt down next to him.

Ruas head was hurting so much he couldn't answer her, even if he tried.

Ruka grabbed his hand with both her hands.

After a few seconds Rua calmed down and was breathing heavily. He also had sweat dripping down his face. He then looked up at Ruka.

"Tha-thank you," said Rua a bit weakly. He then got up after a second or two.

"You're welcome," said Ruka smiling at him. "Are you okay?"

Rua blushed a bit. "Will you stop looking at me with that beautiful smile," thought Rua. "Uh I, no it was nothing," he said not wanting to worry her about it.

Ruka had a hunch he may have rememberd something but decided not to question him about it.

The two then began to walk to the kitchen. As they did Rua began to think.

"So Jack is...a turbo duelist," thought Rua, remembering alittle. "But that makes no sense when I haven't met him until yesterday." "Whats this mean."

"Is everything okay?" asked Ruka turning to him.

"Yeah, don't worry i'm fine," said Rua giving her a reassuring smile.

The two then shortly made it to the kitchen.

Ruka then brought the food she had made for her and Rua to the table.

"You made this by yourself?" asked Rua surprised which she nodded.

The two began to eat. "Wow this is really good," said Rua. "You're an amazing cook."

Ruka blushed alittle and rubbed her head sheppishly, embarassed by his compliment.

"I'm not that good really," said Ruka.

"Are you kidding me, I think you're great," said Rua smiling at her.

"Um thanks," said Ruka who turned away and was starting to feel a bit awkward.

After they finished eating Ruka took him outside.

"Whoa," said Rua amazed at the pool in her backyard. "This is so cool." He then noticed the entire view of neo domino city could be seen at the edge.

Ruka giggled a bit as she watched him run to the edge. She then walked over to him.

"How do you like it?" asked Ruka.

"Its amazing," said Rua as he stared out at neo domino city.

After Ruka finished showing him the backyard, she decided to spend some quality time with him so she could get closer to him and try and regain some of his memories.

They watched some tv together and laughed at some of the funny things they saw.

Eventually they started talking with one another.

"Say uh w-would it be ok if you told me more about yourself?" asked Rua slightly blushing, which Ruka didn't notice.

"Sure," said Ruka looking at him considerantly. "I tend to be shy around new people." "I also spend most of my time alone inside."

Rua nodded in understanding.

She then explained other things like the type of cloths and food she likes and her kind of movies. Rua would occasionally ask questions which she answered. She was going to explain that she was a signer, but decided not to as it wouldn't be a good idea just yet.

"I see," said Rua who had listend to everything she said. He then chuckled.

"Whats so funny?" asked Ruka wondering why he was chuckling.

"Nothing its just you're really easy to talk to," said Rua who wasn't shy anymore. "You have such a kind personality." "And on top of that you're really cute for a girl." He immediately put his hand over his mouth not believing he just said that.

Ruka was frozen in shock at what she just heard, and blinked a few times.

"I'm sorry but what did you say?" asked Ruka wanting to be sure of what she had heard.

"I said you're really cute," Rua complimented her while blushing, but this time Ruka saw it.

"Um can I be excused for a few minutes?" asked Ruka.

Rua raised an eyebrow. "Sure okay," said Rua.

With that Ruka quickly got up and left.

Once she was gone Rua mentally hit himself thinking he did something wrong.

Meanwhile with Ruka.

She had quickly went in her room and shut the door.

"What am I going to do," thought Ruka as she paced back and forth. "I mean I knew he had amnesia, but I didn't think he would have a crush on me."

She then leaned against her bed and buried her face in her hands. Ruka was scared because she didn't know how to handle the situation.

Me:I thought id end the chapter here.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for not updating sooner. I didn't have many ideas.

Disclaimer:I don't own yugioh 5ds.

Back with Rua.

"Is she okay," Rua thought getting alittle worried about her, as she hadn't come for the last 6 minutes. He decided not to bother her and just watch some tv, after all he didn't want to be rude and invade her privacy.

Meanwhile with Ruka.

She was starting to get more stressed and panicked.

"What am I suppose to do," thought Ruka. "I mean hes my brother."

Before she could panic anymore, she decided it would be best just to take a nap, and ease her stress.

Meanwhile in the shack.

"Jack, how many times do we have to tell you that we barley have enough money to pay our rent and eat," said Crow. He couldn't stand it when Jack would waste their money on his ramen.

"Whats wrong with spending alittle money,"said Jack not seeing the problem.

A vien pop appeared on Crows head. "Were you not paying attention," said Crow who at this point was steaming.

"Alright guys would you calm down already," said Yusei alittle annoyed with their immaturity. "Crows right Jack, we do need that for more important things then simple cup ramen."

"Bah, whatever, I Jack atlas can do whatever he wants," said Jack.

"Really, like when martha whipped you with a paddle until both your butt cheeks were swollen," said Crow.

Jack turned red, completely embarrassed by Crow bringing that up.

Yusei was holding back a laugh. He had to admit it was funny when they lived at marthas and Jack would get spanked by martha all the time.

"T-thats nothing," said Jack trying to act tough. "As I said before, I can do anything."

"Like be a stupid idiot who can't even get a job," mumbled Crow who stifled a laugh.

Yusei who heard this had to agree.

"WHAT!" screamed Jack who heard what he said. "I'll have you know that I Jack atlas can get a job."

"Oh really," said Crow. "Last time you were kicked out everytime, including from the blue eyes mountain cafe."

Jack was going to retort, but found himself nothing to counter with.

"Thats it," said Jack with enough anger to make Crow take a step back. "I'm going to prove I can get a job." With that he stomped out of the shack.

Crow and Yusei just shook their heads at his stubbornness.

"He'll never learn will he," said Crow.

"I wonder how Ruas doing," said Yusei changing the subject.

"I'm worried about him, but i'm sure Rukas taking good care of him," said Crow.

"Yeah," said Yusei in agreement.

A few hours later with Rua and Ruka.

Rua had been alittle depressed and decided to go in the backyard.

Meanwhile with Ruka.

She had just woke up and was thinking more calmly. After a few more minutes of thinking an idea popped in her head.

"Wait a second that's it," thought Ruka with realization. "If I pretend to like him the same way he likes me it might help him get back his memories."

With that she let out a sigh and left her room.

"Hey Rua, Rua," Ruka called as she came in to the living room. "Rua where are you."

She decided to see if he was in the backyard. Opening the door to her backyard she spotted him at the edge staring at neo-domino city.

"So this is where you've been," said Ruka as she ran up to him. "What are you doing out here."

Rua however didn't say anything.

"Whats wrong?" asked Ruka concerned at the look of sadness on his face.

Opening his mouth he began to speak."Well have you...I don't know, ever wondered who you are?" asked Rua.

Ruka wasn't expecting him to ask that. "Not really," answerd Ruka.

He let out a sigh.

"Its just...I don't know much about myself," said Rua with alittle sadness in his voice. "You know like where I came from, or if I even had a family."

He then lowerd his head as his eyes started to water.

"Hey," said Ruka very softly as she put her hands on both his shoulders, making him look up at her. "Don't worry i'm sure you'll remember in time," she said picking her words carefully.

"You think so," said Rua which she nodded with a smile that made him blush very much. "You know you're good at cheering people up...thanks."

He then hugged her gently, which she hugged back just as softly. He didn't know why but he felt safe with her.

They let go after a few seconds.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Rua.

Ruka decided to take his mind off his worrys.

"We can do what you want to do," said Ruka who then put a hand around his waste and pulled him close to her, causing Rua to blush very much.

With that they decided to play some games.

Over the next 4-5 days Rua began to remember a few things about Yusei, Aki, Jack, and Crow, but not enough to fully remember them.

He rememberd that Yusei won the fortune cup. Aki was a psycic duelist. Crow and Jack he didn't remember as much.

Ruka was doing a good job at pretending to like him.

Rua was currently in his room debating if he should ask Ruka out. He had realized his feelings 2 days ago but decided not to tell her.

"She wouldn't want to go out with you," Rua thought. He then shook his head. "No I can't think like that, if I don't try I won't even get a chance with her."

With that he decided to find Ruka. After a few seconds he saw her leaving the kitchen.

"Ruka," said Rua nervous as he said it.

"Yes," said Ruka turning around wondering what he needed.

He mentally gathered courage for what he was going to say.

"Ruka," he started. "Would you like to...go out with me?"

Me:I thought id end the chapter here.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I don't own yugioh 5ds.

"Ruka, would you like to...go out with me?" asked Rua who turned his head because of how much he was blushing.

Ruka's jaw dropped very much and her eyes widened in shock and surprise, not believing what she heard. Out of all the things he was going to ask, Ruka was not expecting that.

A moment of silence occurred and neither spoke a word. Rua lowered his head, thinking she was going to turn him down.

Ruka swallowed hard because of what she was about to say.

"Yes," said Ruka in an effort to keep up the act.

"You mean it?" asked Rua with a little excitement in his voice.

She nodded with a convincing smile while sighing on the inside.

Rua had to hold in his joy at her response. He then left to put some different cloths on.

Ruka went to her room as well to put some different cloths on.

After a few minutes Rua came out of his room wearing a black tuxedo and tie and was heading to Rukas room, only to stop when he saw her approaching him. His jaw dropped.

She was wearing a smooth white dress, with white shorts.

Rua greatly blushed. "Y-you look amazing," said Rua.

Ruka had to giggle a little. "Thanks, you're uh not too bad yourself," said Ruka.

Rua smiled and grabbed her hand, which made her feel awkward but didn't show it. "Ready to go?" asked Rua which she nodded.

With that they left and walked around Neo-Domino City. As they did they took in the sites.

"This city really is amazing," said Rua. He may have seen what it looked like by riding on Crows d-wheel, but walking around he could take in much more.

"I'm glad you like it," said Ruka turning to him as they walked. She was trying to hide her nervousness, as she was having a problem doing this in public where everyone could see.

As they walked around the city, they decided to stop at a snack store. Afterwards they found a bench to sit on, so they could eat the two ice cream cones they bought.

"Man this stuff is good," said Rua as he was licking the ice cream.

"Yeah it is," said Ruka nodding.

Once they were done, they kept sightseeing. Ruka continued to show him various places. People gave them strange looks, but Ruka tried her best to ignore it. Rua would get a little scared, but Ruka told him to not pay any attention to them.

"And this is one of the restaurants," said Ruka as she was pointing to one, showing him what it was.

"This is a restaurant," said Rua astonished. "It's huge."

"Well there are other ones to but they're not this huge," said Ruka.

"I don't know what's better," said Rua. "This restaurant or your house."

As they continued, they saw two people dueling.

Ruka knew this wouldn't be good for Rua at the moment, but before she could do anything his head began to hurt.

"Gaah!" screamed Rua.

As Rua's head hurt, memories of Yusei summoning Stardust Dragon returned.

"This is," thought Rua. He then closed his eyes because of the pain. When he reopened his eyes he saw Ruka holding his hand again supportively.

"Everything okay?" asked Ruka.

"Yeah," said Rua nodding assuredly.

Ruka quickly got him away from the duel before anything worse happen.

After a little while longer they decided to head back home. As they did Rua spotted a flower field.

"Hey, check it out," said Rua as he grabbed Ruka's hand and ran over to the field.

Once they did they began to look at all the various flowers.

"It's very pretty," said Ruka looking at all the different kinds of flowers.

While she was doing that Rua had been looking around, and spotted a good looking flower. Glancing at Ruka, he picked up the flower and approached her.

"Ruka," said Rua making her face him. He began to blush a lot, and held out the flower he picked.

Ruka looked at him confused.

"This is for you," said Rua.

Ruka was shocked at first, unsure of what to do, but then formed a small smile and took the flower.

Rua then grabbed her hands. "Ruka," he started. "Even though I've only known you for about a week, you've been so nice to me." "You gave me a home when I didn't have a place to live." "When I was depressed that I couldn't remember anything, you gave me moral support." "The truth is, every day I've been spending with you has been the best days of my life."

Ruka who was listening was surprised by everything she heard.

Rua then hugged her and she hugged back, while having a surprised look on her face.

Once they let go, Rua wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

Ruka didn't mind as she was still surprised at the things he said.

With that they headed back home. Once they made it they prepared to go to bed.

As they were about to go to their separate rooms, Rua stopped Ruka.

"What is it?" asked Ruka.

"Um I uh," said Rua as his blush became visible. He then kissed her on the cheek and left to go to his room.

Ruka held the spot on her cheek where he kissed her and then left.

Meanwhile with Rua, he got dressed into his pajamas and went to sleep.

Ruka on the other hand couldn't go to sleep. She was thinking about their date and the things Rua said at the flower field. She also looked at the flower Rua gave her. She sighed, unsure of why she couldn't get Rua out of her mind.

Me:I thought i'd end the chapter here.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I don't own yugioh 5ds.

It was the following morning and Rua was in the kitchen eating. He then let out a tired yawn.

He couldn't sleep because of that memory with Yusei summoning out Stardust Dragon. It kept him awake most of the night.

Meanwhile with Ruka.

She was awake and pondering everything Rua said and did at the flower field.

After a few minutes she yawned, got out of bed, and the headed to the kitchen where she saw Rua eating.

"Morning Rua," said Ruka coming up to him.

"Morning Ruka," said Rua.

"You look a little tired," said Ruka.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep very much," said Rua rubbing his eyes. "By the way, I had a fun time yesterday," he said referring to their date.

Ruka smiled a little as her cheeks turned a tinge red. "Uh s-so did I," stuttered Ruka who then mentally hit herself. 'What's with me? Why am I feeling so odd?' she thought.

"Anyhow, why don't you make something to eat?" asked Rua. "Besides you look pretty hungry."

Ruka suddenly remembered that her stomach was growling. "Yeah, good idea," said Ruka. She then made something to eat and sat down next to Rua.

Hours later in the shack.

"Look, why don't we go pay Rua and Ruka a visit?" said Yusei.

"Why would we do that Yusei?" asked Crow. "Besides, I have a job delivery to do in a few minutes."

"I want to see how Rua's doing," said Yusei. "He may even remember us."

"Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt to check on him. I know Ruka's taking care of him but I guess we should go check," said Crow touching his chin thoughtfully. "What about Jack?"

"Let's leave him to his coffee," said Yusei. "After all, when Jack says he won't do something there's no changing his mind."

Crow laughed a little. "You got that right," said Crow. "Well let's head on over there."

"I think we better call them first so they know were coming over," said Yusei.

Meanwhile back with Rua and Ruka.

They were watching TV together. Rua had an arm around her waist, and had her close to him. Suddenly the phone rang.

"I'll get it," said Ruka who got up and went to pick up the phone.

'I wonder who it is,' thought Rua.

Ruka picked up the phone and spoke thru the speaker end. "Hello," said Ruka.

"Hey Ruka," answered Yusei.

"Hey Yusei," said Ruka. "What do you need?"

"Well, would it be alright if we came over?" asked Yusei.

"Sure," said Ruka.

"Alright, we'll be over soon," said Yusei.

"Okay, see you guys soon," said Ruka who hung up the phone.

She then walked over to Rua.

"Yusei and the others are going to come over," said Ruka.

"Those guys," Rua said which she nodded.

"Rua, would you mind uh… toning it down while they're over here?"asked Ruka.

"What do you mean?" asked Rua.

"Well it's just that I'm kind of shy, and I don't want them to pay any attention when it comes to how we act around each other," said Ruka hoping he bought that.

Rua put his hands on her shoulders and nodded with a smile. "Anything for a lovely lady," Rua complimented her, causing Ruka to turn away so he wouldn't see the small red on her cheeks.

Once she turned back around she noticed he seemed a little tense.

"What's wrong?" asked Ruka.

"Well it's just… I really don't know those guys very much," said Rua. "I guess I'm a little nervous."

Ruka put a hand around his waist and pulled him close to her.

"It's alright to be," said Ruka softly reassuring him. "Don't worry I'm right here by your side."

Rua smiled. "Thanks Ruka...you're the best," said Rua.

"Come on, let's go play some games while we wait for them," said Ruka.

He nodded.

After a few minutes, while they were playing a game they heard the door knock.

"Sounds like they're here," said Rua who then got up and turned off the game.

Afterwards they proceeded to head over to the door and open it.

"Hey guys," greeted Crow.

"Hey Crow," said Ruka while Rue felt a bit shy. However Ruka held his hand encouragingly.

"Hello," said Rua bowing his head politely.

Afterwards they went to the couch and sat down.

"So what have you guys been up to?" said Yusei trying to start up a conversation.

"We've been watching TV and relaxing," said Ruka, hiding from them that she went on a date with her brother.

"I see," said Crow who then turned to Rua. "So how are you liking your new home?" he asked in a convincing way.

"It's great," said Rua. "I'm really liking it here a lot," said Rua still feeling a bit shy.

"I'm glad you are," said Crow.

"Hey wait a minute, where's that other guy?" asked Rua.

"You mean Jack," said Crow. "Oh he just stayed with his stupid coffee at the cafe."

"Sounds like he really likes that stuff," said Rua.

"Yeah," said Crow who then smirked. "Let me tell you a few things about Jack."

Yusei face palmed, while Ruka sweat dropped.

As the conversation continued, Ruka began to laugh with Rua as she found out a few funny things about Jack.

"So this Martha really did that to him," Rua said thru his laughs.

"Yeah," said Crow who chuckled a little.

"So where do you guys live?" asked Rua.

"Us," said Yusei. "We live in the Satellite, well we used to."

"Satellite," Rua said. "I've never heard of it."

Yusei and Crow realized they needed to explain.

"You see, although there's Neo-Domino City there's also the Satellite," said Crow.

"The Satellite is similar to this city, but the buildings aren't what you'd call lively except a few," said Yusei.

Rua raised an eyebrow.

"There was an uh… incident years ago," said Yusei. "And because of it, a part of the city was split off and almost destroyed. That nearly destroyed city is the Satellite."

"You're kidding," said Rua astonished and shocked from what he's hearing.

"At first everyone here looked down on me, Crow, Jack, and everyone else who lived in the Satellite," said Yusei.

"You guys?" Rua asked not fully understanding what Yusei was saying.

"We used to live in the Satellite awhile back," explained Yusei. "And the people of Neo-Domino City blamed us for what happened."

Rua gasped as he was listening. "No way," said Rua.

"Yeah," said Crow. "But in the last six months the Satellite and Neo-Domino City have been united as one."

"Really?" asked Rua, which Crow gave a nod to. "Wow. But wait, what about the people in Neo-Domino City looking down on you guys and the others."

"They're starting to come around and accept us," said Yusei.

"That's good," said Rua who then turned to Crow. "When you were in the Satellite what did you do?"

"I dueled Sector Security, but of course they were no match for the great Crow-sama," said Crow. "Besides, I did what I did because I was taking care of the children that I was looking after."

"I see," said Rua understanding.

Yusei smiled from seeing Rua feel less shy around them.

After a few more minutes, Crow brought up how they always beat Usio and the way he acts.

"This Usio sounds like a total idiot," said Rua from what he was hearing from Crow.

"No kidding," said Crow. "We had to deal with him all the time."

After a few hours of playing games together and watching movies it had got late, Yusei and Crow decided it was time to leave.

"It was nice having you guys around," said Rua. "It's too bad you couldn't stay longer.

Crow then patted him on the head. "Don't worry, we'll be coming over again," said Crow.

"Okay, see you guys later," said Rua.

"Bye guys," said Crow and Yusei as they left.

Rua and Ruka waved goodbye.

Ruka then turned to Rua. "You see, that wasn't so bad," said Ruka. "And you seemed to have had a good time."

"You're right," said Rua nodding in agreement.

"Well I better head to bed," said Ruka, but as she turned around to leave Rua put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ruka, thanks for supporting me," said Rua.

She smiled. "Of course," said Ruka. "And like I said before, don't worry because you will get your memories back soon. I promise."

He then kissed her cheek.

"Ruka, for what it's worth, it doesn't matter if I get my memories back or not, because as long as you're with me that's all that matters," said Rua.

Ruka once again was surprised. She also was starting to feel odd again.

Rua then left to go to his room.

After a few seconds Ruka went to her room.

She then walked over to her bed and laid down.

"Why do I keep feeling so...strange?" thought Ruka. She continued to stay awake as she pondered what he said a few minutes ago, and what he said and did yesterday.

Me:I thought i'd end the chapter here.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry for not updating in such a long time. Hopefully this makes up for it.

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh 5ds.

The following morning;

Ruka was lying in her bed wondering why she kept feeling so different. After a few minutes she sighed and got out of her bed.

As she walked into the kitchen, she saw Rua in the living room watching TV. After Ruka ate she had an idea and decided to ask Rua about it.

"Hey Rua," said Ruka approaching him, causing him to turn and face her.

"Yes," said Rua curious about what she wanted to ask.

"Well, how would you, uh, like it if I brought you to Duel Academy and introduced you to everyone?" asked Ruka subtly.

"Duel Academy?" Rua asked, to which she nodded.

"It's a place where people study to become good duelists," said Ruka. "If you're good enough you can even join the elite duelists."

Rua then lowered his head.

"Don't worry," said Ruka. "Remember how you were nervous when Yusei and Crow came over, but then after a few minutes you started talking with them in a comfortable way. It may seem a little scary meeting new people, but after you get to know them it's not so bad."

Rua smiled a little and got off the couch.

"Alright, I guess I could give it a try," said Rua.

Ruka smiled.

After the two headed to Rua's room, Ruka went through the closet.

"This is what you can wear," said Ruka, who then showed him his blue uniform along with a white shirt and red tie.

"Hey, this actually looks pretty cool," said Rua who took the uniform, shirt and tie from Ruka. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," said Ruka who then left so he could get dressed.

After a few minutes he came out and headed to Ruka's room. He had his blue uniform on, along with his white shirt underneath and his red tie under his color. He was also wearing black pants. After a few seconds he made it and knocked on the door.

After a few seconds the door opened revealing Ruka.

"Wow," said Rua. "You look really nice," he complimented her. She was wearing a red uniform, with a white shirt underneath and had a yellow clip under her color with 2 yellow ribbons hanging down, instead of a tie like Rua. Unlike Rua she was wearing a short black skirt.

Ruka's cheeks turned a tinge red as she tried to ignore the odd feeling she was feeling.

"Oh, um, thank you," said Ruka looking away.

"Don't mention it," said Rua. "Now shouldn't we get going to this Duel Academy you told me about?"

Ruka nodded.

After getting their backpacks on them, they headed to the front door and left.

Ruka had his deck but she decided not to hand it to him yet, due to his amnesia. She wanted to, but she didn't think it would be the right time just yet, and thought it might be too soon. She was scared it might spark too many memories.

After awhile they made it. Just as Ruka began to walk inside, she noticed Rua hadn't stepped in. She also noticed he was shaking a little and had visible sweat on his face.

Walking back to him she put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up at her.

"It's okay," said Ruka smiling at him encouragingly. "It's alright to be nervous, after all it's your first time here. I promise you're going to do fine," said Ruka.

Rua smiled. "You're right," said Rua beginning to relax.

Ruka grabbed his hand knowing he was still a bit nervous.

The two then made their way inside.

"Wow," said Rua as he looked around as they walked.

"You like it?" Ruka asked, to which he nodded.

Ruka suddenly became aware of some of the people who were giving the two odd looks due to the two holding hands, and how close they were to each other, but pretended she didn't see them and kept walking.

After few minutes the two made it to the principal's office.

"Rua would you mind waiting outside?" asked Ruka.

"Why?" asked Rua not sure why she would want him to do that.

"Because I need to talk to the principle before you can be in a class," said Ruka.

"Do you think I'll be in the same class as you," said Rua.

Ruka's cheeks turned a bit red. "I'm sure you will," said Ruka." I'll come back in a few minutes okay."

"Alright," said Rua, as he watched her open the door and go in, and then shutting the door. Rua then sat on one of the chairs while he waited for her to come back out.

A few minutes later in the principal's office;

"I see," said the principle understanding what Ruka said.

Ruka had said he got in an accident and explained his amnesia, but left out the part about them dueling Lucciano.

"I think I know what we can do," said the principle. "I'll tell Ms. Barttlet about this and have everyone pretend that they have a new student and that they just met Rua."

Ruka let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks," said Ruka who then got up and took her leave.

After she walked out, the principle picked up the phone and called Ms. Barttlet.

"So how did it go?" asked Rua, getting off his chair he was sitting on.

"He said that he would put you in the same class as me," said Ruka.

Rua turned around for a second. "Yes," whispered Rua, but Ruka heard him and silently giggled.

A few minutes later in the classroom;

"Alright class, quiet down," said Ms. Bartlett, which everyone became quiet after a few seconds. "I'm afraid I have some bad news. It's about our classmate Rua."

"What do you mean?" Tenpie asked.

Both Patty and Bob, along with Sly were worried along with the rest of the class.

"Well you see, he got into an accident," said Ms. Barttlet sadly.

Everyone was shocked to hear this and started talking quietly to one another.

"There's more," said Ms. Barttlet. "You see, he got a bad case of amnesia."

Everyone widened their eyes in shock.

"If he was to remember too much at one time, it wouldn't be good for him," she continued. "I'm also told that even if you guys told him who you are it wouldn't work; he has to remember on his own."

Everyone couldn't believe what they were hearing.

Bob, Tenpie and Patty were the most upset to hear this, after all Rua was their friend. Even if he had amnesia they didn't like the idea of pretending they just met him.

Sly was shocked to hear all this. He and Rua may not get along all the time but that doesn't mean that he would want Rua to get into an accident like that or forget who they were.

A minute later with Rua and Ruka;

They had made it just outside of the door to Ms. Barttlet's class.

"We're here," said Ruka who turned to Rua who was wiping sweat off his face. Ruka once again grabbed his hand making him relax.

"Thanks," said Rua which Ruka nodded with a smile.

With that, Ruka opened the door.

Ms. Barttlet noticing Rua, quieted the class.

"Alright class we have a new student that I would like to introduce you all to," said Ms. Barttlet. "He just enrolled here, so let's make him feel comfortable. Meet Rua."

Rua and Ruka walked to where Ms. Barttlet was.

Rua then bowed his head. "N-nice to meet you all," said Rua shyly with Ruka holding his hand. After he lifted his head back up he smiled at Ruka, knowing he didn't need to be nervous as long as he's with her.

Some of the others noticed the way he was looking at Ruka and got a bit curious. They had seen him smile at Ruka many times before, but something seemed different this time. However, they simply shrugged.

"So where can I sit?" Rua asked Ms. Barttlet.

"You can sit in that empty seat next to Ruka," said Ms. Barttlet pointing to it.

"Okay, thank you very much Miss," said Rua bowing his head politely. He then went to his chair with Ruka sitting in her chair next to his.

Ms. Barttlet and everyone else was a bit surprised at his sudden maturity. It's not like they hadn't seen him act mature before, but his personality seemed just a bit different. He still retained some of his personality, but they also noticed his personality seemed very much like Ruka's.

After a second Ms. Barttlet announced for class to begin.

For the most part, the day went well.

After awhile it was time for their lunch break.

Rua got his food and sat somewhere by himself. After all, he didn't know any of these people.

After a few seconds, Ruka came and sat down next to him.

"So how are you liking it so far here?" asked Ruka.

"It's pretty good," said Rua.

Ruka smiled, glad he was getting situated.

After a few seconds Tenpie, Bob, and Patty approached.

Ruka noticing them stood up, causing Rua to raise an eyebrow, but then realized why she stood up when he saw the others.

"Rua, these are my friends, Bob, Patty, and Tenpie," said Ruka gesturing to each one as she said their name.

"Hey there," said Tenpie.

"Hi," said Patty.

"How's it going," said Bob.

Rua then stood up. "It's nice to meet you guys," said Rua bowing politely.

After a few more seconds they sat down. Rua and Ruka shortly sat back down as they all talked.

Ruka smiled seeing him comfortable.

"Wow, you can eat that much?" asked Rua surprised by how much Bob could eat.

"Yep," Bob boasted, while the others sweat-dropped.

"What can you not eat," said Patty exasperated.

"So Rua, what have you been doing?" asked Tenpie wanting to start up a conversation. "You know, before you came here."

"Me," said Rua. "Well Ruka let me live with her since I didn't have a home, so I've been staying with her."

"I see," said Tenpie giving a convincing nod of understanding.

"She's been helping me a lot," said Rua who's tone went softer as he looked at Ruka with a tender smile that made her have to fight back the blush trying to appear on her cheeks.

"Really?" asked Tenpie, to which Rua nodded. "That's Ruka for you, always being nice to others."

"Yeah, not to mention that she looks really nice the way she sleeps," complimented Rua who quickly widened his eyes and put a hand over his mouth, not believing he just said that out loud.

Patty raised an eyebrow, while Tenpie and Bob had question marks above their heads.

At this point Ruka was having a hard time containing her blush. Her heart skipped a beat as well.

"B-Bob weren't you talking about how much you could eat?" stuttered Ruka wanting to change the subject.

"Hey that's right, well you see," started Bob. He then started talking about all the things he could eat and how many.

Tenpie and Patty glanced at each other and then at Rua and Ruka, but then shrugged thinking they were just being paranoid.

About 10 minutes later.

Ruka was outside walking around, and then she noticed Sly by himself.

"Hey Sly," said Ruka walking over to him.

Sly didn't say anything and just ignored her.

Ruka sighed. "You can't keep putting it off," said Ruka.

"What do you mean?" asked Sly.

"That you like Patty," said Ruka.

Sly had to hold back a blush. "I don't like her," he said keeping his tone the same.

"Yes you do," said Ruka.

Meanwhile, with Rua;

He had just came outside and noticed Ruka and Sly talking.

"Who's that guy?" said Rua feeling a bit of jealousy.

"Look Sly, just tell her how you feel," said Ruka, leaving out that Patty told her some time ago that she liked Sly.

Sly turned his head. "I'll try," said Sly keeping his non-emotional tone.

Rua couldn't hear what they were saying, so he quietly moved just a bit closer. Listening more, he heard what sounded like Ruka giggling.

'Okay, that's it,' thought Rua as his jealousy got the better of him.

Walking over, he grabbed Ruka's hand, catching her by surprise.

"Let's go," said Rua a bit irritated, as he pulled Ruka away.

"Remember what I said Sly!" yelled Ruka. Ruka Turned back to Rua as they walked. "Why are you so angry?"

"Because I," said Rua who caught himself before he said it. "Look, let's just go back inside alright," said Rua a bit calmer.

Ruka realized why he was upset, but decided to keep quiet as they walked back inside.

After awhile, it was time to get back to class.

Everyone made it and sat in their seats.

"All right class, I hope you all practiced with your practice deck, as it was based on dragon monsters," said Ms. Barttlet.

"Practice deck?" asked Rua.

Ms. Barttlet realized he didn't know about it. "Hmm," said Ms. Barttlet putting her finger to her chin. "I think I know what we can do."

She then went to her desk and pulled out what appeared to be a deck.

"Since you didn't know about this, you can use this deck," said Ms. Barttlet walking over and handing it to him.

"Really?" asked Rua, to which she nodded. "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome," said Ms. Barttlet.

He then got a worried look on his face as he looked at his deck.

"What's wrong?" asked Ruka.

"I just don't know if well…I'm going to do very good," said Rua in a bit of a worried tone.

"I think you're going to do fine," said Ruka smiling at him, which made him smile back.

After a few more minutes, the class headed to the practice duel stadium.

Once there, people started dueling. 2 people would duel while the others watched, which it repeated with 2 different people dueling each other each time.

Eventually Ruka was dueling.

"Now I equip Luster Dragon with the Fairy Meteor Crash equip spell, which lets me attack your defense position monster, and inflict the difference between my monsters attack points, and your monsters defense points as damage to your lifepoints," said Ruka.

Luster Dragon (ATK 1900, DEF 1400).

"Now Luster Dragon, attack his monster," commanded Ruka, as her monster flew over to the Winged Dragon Guardian of The Fortress that was in defense mode.

Winged Dragon Guardian of The Fortress (ATK 1400, DEF 1200).

Ruka's LP: 200. Opponets LP: 400-0.

"And the winner is Ruka!" yelled Ms. Barttlet.

Ruka then walked back to where Rua was.

"You did really good," said Rua congratulating her.

"Thanks," said Ruka smiling at him.

After a few more duels it was Rua's turn.

"Alright, will Rua and Barrel, please step forward?" asked Ms. Barttlet.

The 2 then stepped up, ready to duel.

'Well here goes nothing,' Rua thought. He then stared at his opponent.

"Duel!" yelled both Rua and Barrel at the top of their lungs.

"My turn! Draw!" shouted Barrel as he drew his card.

He drew his card.

(Barrel: LP 4,000. Rua: LP 4,000  
>Hand 65  
>Deck 3435)

"I set one monster face-down and two other cards face down. I end my turn," stated Barrel.

"My turn! Draw!" shouted Rua.

He drew his card.

(Barrel: LP 4,000. Rua: LP 4,000  
>Hand 36  
>Deck 3434)

'Hmm,' Rua thought as he looked at the cards in his hand. 'Hey! What about this one?' "I summon Gray Wing in attack mode!" he declared.

(Gray Wing  
>3 stars effect monster<br>Wind attribute  
>Dragon type<br>ATK 1,300 DEF 700)

A raptor like monster with giant bug wings was flying over Rua's side of the field.

"During the first Main Phase of my turn, I can discard one card from my hand and Gray Wing can attack twice this turn," stated Rua. "I discard one card to activate his effect." He discarded one card from his hand. "Gray Wing, attack his face-down monster."

The flying raptor lifted itself off of the ground higher and higher until it was nearly at the ceiling. It then nose-dived at the unknown enemy with its mouth open. However, once the attack connected, Gray Wing bounced right off of the enemy.

"The monster you just attacked is Golem Dragon, and his defense points are higher than your monster's attack points," explained Barrel.

(Golem Dragon  
>4 stars effect monster<br>Earth attribute  
>Dragon type<br>ATK 200 DEF 2,000)

A dragon appearing to be made out of solid rock was on Barrels side of the field with its arms covering the front of itself.

(Barrel: LP 4,000. Rua: LP 3,300  
>Hand 34  
>Deck 3434)

Rua then lowered his head. 'Why did I make such a stupid mistake?' he thought.

"Rua," called Ruka causing him to lift up his head and turn to her. "Stay strong." She then gave him an encouraging smile.

Rua smiled and then turned his attention back to Barrel.

"I'll play two cards face down and end my turn," stated Rua.

Suddenly Rua's vision started to blur.

'What the' thought Rua.

(Rua's memories)

"Jack, why do you keep spending money on those stupid Blue-Eyes Mountain Coffee," said Crow.

"They're not stupid," said Jack with great anger. "You should try it sometime and you may like it."

Another memory came.

"Crow," said Rua. "Would it be okay if you let me ride with you while you're doing your deliveries?"

"Sure, the great Crow-sama could always use some company," said Crow. "Hop on."

"Alright," said Rua, who then got on and the two drove off.

(End of Rua's memories).

Rua reopened his eyes, shocked from what he saw.

'That was me' thought Rua. 'This makes no sense.' Calming down for a second, he started to think back to when he was at the hospital and woke up, and how everyone seemed to know him even though he had just met them back then. He began to feel frustrated, unsure of why all these flashbacks kept occurring.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Barrel a bit worried about his opponent, as he noticed the blank look on Rua's face.

"Yeah," said Rua, who then shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"My turn! Draw!" shouted Barrel.

He drew his card.

(Barrel: LP 4,000 Rua: LP 3,300.  
>Hand 42  
>Deck 3334)

"I activate the spell card Harmony's Treasure!" stated Barrel. "By discarding one dragon-type Tuner monster with 1,000 or less ATK, I can draw two cards," explained Barrel as he discarded Debris Dragon and drew two new cards. "Next, I'll summon Vanguard of The Dragon in attack mode."

(Vanguard of The Dragon  
>4 stars effect monster<br>Earth attribute  
>Dragon type<br>ATK 1,700 DEF 1,300)

A blue reptilian like creature with a long spiky tail, and standing on two legs was now standing on Barrels side of the field with a small roundish shield on its' left arm while caring a spear in its' right hand.

"Now I'll activate his effect," said Barrel. "I can discard one dragon-type monster from my hand to increase his attack points by 300." He discarded Black Dragon King of the Jungle from his hand. "Now I'll have my Vanguard of The Dragon attack your Gray Wing."

The reptile started aiming overhead with its' spear at the monster that is flying in circles around Rua's field. However, before it could make another move its' whole body was covered in a spiky armor.

"I activate the trap card, Sakuretsu Armor!" declared Rua. "When my opponent declares an attack, the attacking monster is destroyed!" he exclaimed with excitement.

"Not so fast, I activate my face-down continuous trap card, The Dragon's Bead!" declared Barrel. "By discarding one card from my hand, I can negate the effect of a Trap Card that specifically designates 1 face-up dragon-type monster as a target and destroy it. I discard one card from my hand to negate your trap." He discards Element Dragon from his hand.

The armor disappeared and the battle continued as it did before, but interference came along again before the monster could throw his spear.

"I activate my other trap card, Burst Breath!" declared Rua. "By sacrificing 1 dragon-type monster on my side of the field, all other monsters whose defense are equal to or lower than the attack of the monster that was sacrificed are destroyed."

Gray Wing started to brighten more and more until it finally exploded. Vanguard of The Dragon was caught in the explosion and destroyed. Golem Dragon's defense was higher than Gray Wing's attack, so it remained safe.

"When Vanguard of The Dragon is sent to the graveyard due to my opponent's effect, I can special summon 1 dragon-type normal monster from either of our graveyard," stated Barrel. "I special summon Black Dragon King of the Jungle."

(Black Dragon King of the Jungle  
>6 stars monster<br>Earth attribute  
>Dragon type<br>ATK 2,100 DEF 1,800)

A giant black dragon with purple on its' front side came onto the field, and has spikes on the back of its neck. Its' mouth also makes one think of a leach's.

"No way," said Rua in surprise.

"Now attack him directly!" commanded Barrel hoping that the attack would actually go through for once in this battle.

The giant monster took a deep breath, and then roared with all of its might. Rua put both of his arms in front of himself, as vibration from the simulator made it feel like a rush of wind was being blown at him.

Barrel: LP 4,000 Rua: LP 1,200.  
>Hand 12  
>Deck 3134)

"Finally, I activate the quick-play spell card Super Rejuvenation!" declared Barrel. "During the end phase of the turn this card is activated, I get to draw 1 card for ever dragon-type monster discarded from my hand and/or tribute during this turn. I discard 3 dragon-type monsters, so I get to draw 3 new cards. I end my turn," He stated as he drew 3 new cards.

'What can I do?' thought Rua. 'If I summon a monster, he'll just attack, and if he has another monster he'll finish me off.'

He then closed his eyes, unsure of what he should do.

"Rua!" yelled Ruka causing him to immediately look at her. "You can do this, I know you can."

'Ruka,' thought Rua as he closed his eyes. After a few seconds his eyes reopened with a resolved look that made Ruka's smile grow.

"My turn! Draw!" cried out Rua determinedly.

He drew his card.

(Barrel: LP 4,000 Rua: LP 1,200.  
>Hand 33  
>Deck 2833)

"I'll first activate the spell card, Pot of Greed," stated Rua. "This allows me to draw 2 cards." He drew his cards as he thought of Ruka. "Then I'll activate the equip-spell, Early Burial. By paying 800 of my Life Points, I can special summon one monster from my graveyard in face-up attack position with this card equipped to it. The monster I choose is Dragon Knight."

(Dragon Knight  
>7 stars effect monster<br>Fire attribute  
>Dragon type<br>ATK 2,800 DEF 2,300)

A dragon that was covered in silver armor came onto Rua's side of the field. It carries what appears to be a shield in its' left arm, and holds a sword in its right hand.

Barrel: LP 4,000 Rua: LP 400.  
>Hand 33  
>Deck 2831)

"Next I'll equip your Golem Dragon with the equip-spell card, Darkworld Shackles!" declared Rua. "The monster that's equipped with this card has its attack and defense become 100!"

A spiky ball, attached to a chain, equips itself onto one of the arms of Golem Dragon.

"Now I activate the spell card, Dragon Heart!" declared Rua as he activated his card. "By Sending 3 dragon-type monsters from my deck to the graveyard and selecting 1 dragon-type monster I control, the selected monster gains 1,000 attack until the End Phase! Next, I'll equip Dragon Knight with the equip-spell, Bigbang Shoot! Its' attack power is increased by 400, so in total my monster's attack point is 4,200. Bigbang Shoot also allows the monster that it's equipped to the ability to inflict piercing damage."

"What!" yelled Barrel.

"Now Dragon Knight, attack Golem Dragon!" said Rua with as much passion as he felt at the moment.

The armored dragon brought up its' sword and swung it down on the stone dragon, destroying it in the process.

Barrel: LP 0 Rua: LP 400.  
>Hand 30  
>Deck 2828)

"And the winner is Rua!" yelled Ms. Barttlet.

"Good job," said Ruka walking over to him while smiling.

"Thanks," said Rua.

After a few more duels, everyone headed back to class.

The rest of the day soon went by.

Eventually the bell rang and it was time for everyone to leave.

As they headed towards the door a voice called from behind, causing them to turn their heads.

"Hey guys," said Aki, as she ran up to the twins.

"Hey, it's you," said Rua as he looked at Aki.

Aki knelt down to Rua's level. "So how've you been doing with Ruka?" asked Aki.

"I've been okay," said Rua.

"That's good," said Aki.

"You should have seen him today," said Ruka. "He was really great during duel practice."

"He was?" asked Aki, to which Ruka nodded.

After talking for a few more minutes, Ruka had something she needed to ask.

"Say Aki?" asked Ruka. "Could I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"Sure okay," said Aki.

Rua raised an eyebrow, but he wanted to be respectful, so he simply stood and watched as they walked out of earshot.

"Okay, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Aki curiously.

"Well lately I've felt different," said Ruka.

"Different how?" asked Aki.

"Well," started Ruka. "My face feels like it's on fire sometimes and my stomach feels as light as air. I haven't been able to sleep much lately, because I can't stop thinking about it. I've...never felt this way before."

"Tell me, is there a boy involved?" asked Aki. She had a hunch about what was going on.

"Yes," said Ruka not saying it was Rua.

Aki then started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" asked Ruka.

"It sounds to me that you have a crush," said Aki.

"W-what," said Ruka bewildered, not expecting that. "But I don't-"

"Ruka, from what you've said, it does seem like you like this boy," said Aki cutting her off. "I need to get going okay; it was nice talking to you." She needed to go so she could study. With that she left.

Ruka stood there for a few seconds, still in shock from what Aki said. After a couple more seconds she cleared her thoughts, and walked back to Rua.

"Ready to go?" asked Rua, to which she nodded.

With that, the two left and headed home. Eventually they made it and went inside.

"I had a great time today," said Rua. "Thanks for enrolling me there."

"You're welcome," said Ruka.

Eventually Ruka made something for her and Rua to eat.

As they ate, Rua noticed Ruka seemed a bit odd.

"Are you okay?" asked Rua noticing that she looked like she was in deep thought.

"Yeah," Ruka answered.

Eventually it was time for bed.

"Goodnight Ruka," said Rua blushing as he kissed her cheek and went to his room. After a few minutes he went to sleep.

Meanwhile with Ruka;

She was still up. No matter how much she tried, she just couldn't get what Aki said out of her mind. After an hour or 2 she closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep.

Me: I thought I'd end the chapter here.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for not updating quicker. I'm switching between updating a chapter to this story and then updating the next chapter of "Divine chaos".

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh 5ds.

The following morning;

Ruka was lying in her bed pondering what Aki said.

(Flashback)

"It sounds to me that you have a crush," said Aki.

"W-what," said Ruka bewildered. "But I don't-"

"Ruka from you've said it does sound like you like this boy," said Aki.

(End of flashback).

Ruka than shook her head, refusing to believe what Aki said.

Getting up, she headed to the kitchen where Rua was eating.

"Morning Rua," said Ruka.

"Morning Ruka," said Rua.

Ruka grabbed herself some cereal and started eating.

While they were eating, Rua had something he needed to ask.

"Ruka?" asked Rua.

"What is it?" asked Ruka.

"Well um, would you like to go out later and, I don't know, do stuff together?" he asked while blushing.

"Okay sure," said Ruka nodding considerately.

Many hours later in the afternoon;

"Before we leave, what did you have in mind?" asked Ruka.

"Well, I was thinking we could go to a clothing store, and you could try out some new cloths and buy some," said Rua.

"Really?" asked Ruka in surprised, to which he nodded. Ruka smiled and kissed him on the cheeks while ignoring the red on her cheeks. "I'm not really into shopping for clothes, but that was very sweet and thoughtful of you."

Rua nodded while blushing from her kissing his cheek.

"How about we go to the park instead," Rua suggested.

"Hey, that's a great idea," said Ruka.

With that they put their shoes on and left.

Meanwhile with Sly and Patty;

"Pick up the pace," said Patty glancing at Sly who was close behind. Sly had followed her yesterday after school and told her how he felt which Patty squealed and confessed to him how she felt as well.

Sly groaned. "Why did I even leave my house today and come with you?" questioned Sly in his non emotional tone.

"Because mister anti social, you need to start socializing," said Patty winking at him.

Sly almost blushed but kept his composure. He normally would be by himself, but he liked Patty, so if she wanted him to be more sociable, he would give it a try.

"Fine," said Sly, who then sighed.

Patty giggled.

A few minutes later with Rua and Ruka;

"Are you sure you don't want to do something you want to do?" asked Ruka.

Rua nodded his head and gently grabbed her hand. "I'm sure," said Rua smiling at her, which made her hide a blush.

"I-if you say so," stuttered Ruka.

"What are you two doing?" asked a voice from behind, causing Rua and Ruka to turn.

"Hey Patty, Sly," greeted Ruka.

'Oh great,' thought Rua looking at Sly. 'Probably trying to flirt with my girlfriend again.' He growled with anger, though the others didn't hear him.

"It's nice to see you guys," said Ruka in a happy tone.

"Likewise," said Patty. "So what are you two doing here?" she asked again.

"Well we were heading to the park," said Ruka.

"That's what we were going to do," said Patty. "Say, why don't we go together?"

"Sure, that sounds nice," said Ruka.

"Well come on," said Patty.

They then headed to the park. The sun was clear.

"This looks like a nice place to eat," said Patty.

They then sat down and began to eat.

Since Rua and Ruka didn't bring anything, Patty decided to share what she had.

After awhile Ruka told Patty that she needed to talk to her about something, so the two went out of ear shot so Rua and Sly couldn't hear.

"I wonder what they're talking about?" wondered Rua.

"Who knows," said Sly in his non-emotional tone.

Rua then turned to Sly.

"Sly," said Rua which caused Sly to turn his head.

"Yeah," Sly replied back.

"What exactly were you and Ruka talking about the other day?" asked Rua trying to not sound angry.

"She was trying to get me to tell Patty I liked her, which I did," said Sly.

Rua's anger melted away with a look of understanding.

"That's good, because I was worried that you two were flirting," said Rua.

"Flirting?" questioned Sly. "We weren't doing that."

"I know that now," said Rua. "It's just that I was jea-."

He stopped himself before he said it.

"Uh never mind, I'm sorry I misunderstood," said Rua bowing his head politely.

"Don't worry about it," said Sly.

Rua nodded. "You're a nice guy, so make Patty happy," said Rua, who then held out his hand, surprising Sly.

After a second, Sly shakes his hand. "I will," said Sly keeping his emotionless tone.

Meanwhile with Ruka, and Patty;

"Want to tell me why Sly is here?" asked Ruka with a knowingly look. "We all know Sly isn't one to even act that sociable," she said glancing at Rua and Sly.

Patty blushed knowing Ruka figured her out.

"Well w-we confessed yesterday after school," admitted Patty.

"That's great," said Ruka happy for her friend. "About time you two got together."

After another minute, they walked back to Rua and Sly.

"So what were you guys talking about?" asked Rua, even though he wasn't trying to be nosey.

"It's a girl's secret," said Ruka.

Rua nodded respectfully. "I understand," said Rua.

After a little while longer, Rua and Ruka said goodbye to Patty and Sly who left.

They then went back home.

A few hours later, it was getting late.

"Thanks for taking me to the park, that was very nice of you," said Ruka smiling at him.

Rua shook his head. "It's the least I can do," said Rua. "You've done nothing but support me, if it weren't for you I'm not sure what I would have done during the duel with Barrel. You've been such a great friend and person. Thanks."

Before he realized what he was doing he had kissed Ruka on the lips and put his hands on her shoulders.

Ruka blushed greatly, and widen her eyes. There were many different emotions running through her mind at the moment; Fear, shock, confusion, and along with surprise. She also felt a bit at ease but didn't know why.

After they parted Ruka ran away from him and towards her room.

"Ruka wait!" yelled Rua. After a second he lowered his head, as he was deeply hurt by the way she reacted. He was also upset at himself thinking he ruined their relationship. With that, he walked towards his room and shut the door.

Meanwhile in Ruka's room.

She was lying in her bed, still feeling so many emotions. She then sighed.

'I should've known he was going to try something like that eventually,' Ruka thought. 'It was a mistake; I never should have pretended to like him. But...that kiss felt so gentle and...warm.'

She tried to sleep, but she was unable to get that kiss out of her mind, along with everything Aki said. Her heart also kept beating quickly.

Meanwhile in Rua's room.

He was lying on his bed depressed.

'I ruined everything,' Rua thought as his eyes started to water. He began to sob, upset and hurt.

Me: I thought I'd end the chapter here.

A/N: Remember this is before the fight with Z-one (after the fight with Z-one she is shown to have a crush on Rua and vice versa, but this took place before that). In this kind of situation it is likely that she would run away. Depending on how and when Rua kisses her will decide how she reacts (It's very likely in any other situation she would most likely be shocked and confused). If he kissed her anytime after the first 2-3 years after they parted ways from the others, she would blush and kiss back, because at this point she likely figured out her feelings.


	8. Chapter 8

I decided to update this again.

Disclaimer:I don't own yugioh 5ds.

The following morning Rua was lying on his bed with a look of hurt. He was upset at himself, but for the most part he was more hurt by how she responded. To him it felt like his heart was in the most pain.

Sighing, he got up and switched into his normal clothes and then proceeded to head out of his room.

Meanwhile, Ruka was in the kitchen eating. She then spotted Rua.

"Hey Rua," said Ruka in an awkward tone, but Rua walked past her, not glancing at her and went outside in the backyard.

Ruka was taken back by this.

"What's bothering him?" wondered Ruka, who wanted to know why he seemed to be avoiding her.

Suddenly she slightly gasped as it clicked in her head. She had hurt his feelings, because of the way she acted yesterday.

Ruka lowered her head, feeling ashamed of herself. '...Rua,' Ruka thought. She also could have sworn she saw a look of hurt on his face when he walked by her. Ruka felt sick to her stomach for having hurt his feelings.

With that she put her food down and went to the door leading to the backyard. She then opened it and walked out to where Rua was.

He was looking at Neo-domino city from the edge.

"Rua," said Ruka in a soft voice, causing him to slowly turn around.

"Ruka," said Rua trying to keep his voice the same, but Ruka could tell he was hurt.

Ruka walked up to him and hugged him.

Rua was taken by surprise by this, but hugged back still. After a few seconds they let go.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted," Ruka said still keeping a soft tone. "I didn't mean to run off like that, it's just...I'm not ready for something like that yet."

Rua was silent for a few seconds and then smiled. "It's okay, I understand," said Rua considerately. "I understand if you're not ready."

Ruka was surprised by how mature he was handling it. "Thanks," said Ruka smiling at him.

"You're very welcome," said Rua bowing politely.

After he lifted his head up, he had something he wanted to ask.

"Say Ruka?" asked Rua.

"Yes," Ruka responded.

Rua began to twitch his fingers together and blushed. He then turned away from her, and mentally hit himself for what he was going to do.

"H-how was the kiss?" asked Rua stuttering. 'Dang it, I sounded so dumb,' Rua thought.

Ruka blushed a lot, and her heartbeat increased. "W-well it was," started Ruka, who then took a deep breath and continued. "It was soft and...nice," she admitted.

"Really?" asked Rua with a hopeful voice, which Ruka nodded to.

"We should go back inside," said Ruka changing the subject.

"Right, lets go." said Rua, as he grabbed Ruka's hand and the two went back inside.

Ruka went back to the table to finish her food, while Rua went to the living room and watched some TV.

Once she was done she joined him and sat on the couch, which in turn he put a hand around her waste and pulled her close to him.

"Ruka?" asked Rua.

"Yes," said Ruka.

"Well I know that you said before that you live by yourself mostly, but why aren't your parents ever here?" Rua asked.

"They're always busy and going on important trips for months, so I'm always here by myself," said Ruka. "They never have time for u-I mean me."

Rua looked sad. "I'm sorry to hear that," said Rua, who then smiled. "You won't have to worry about that anymore."

"Huh?" asked Ruka confused.

"You see I've been thinking and well, I want to stay and live here with you," said Rua.

"Really!" said Ruka excitedly, and then blushed when she realized how quick she said it. She knew he still didn't fully remember them, especially her, and that he didn't remember that he lived with her, but it still made her happy that he was actually considering staying for good.

"I do," answered Rua. "The truth is I...I really like you a lot," admitted Rua which made Ruka feel strange inside.

"Really," said Ruka in a convincing surprised tone, which he nodded to.

"It's not just that but...I've never known anyone as tender and amazing as you," said Rua which made her cheeks turn red. "You didn't have to invite me to live with you, but you did, I think you're a very sweet person."

At this point Ruka turned her head, as she was getting flustered from his compliments.

"Oh t-thanks," stuttered Ruka as her blush grew.

"You're welcome," said Rua smiling.

The two then continued to watch TV.

Many hours later Rua and Ruka decided to head over to the shack.

"Yusei!" Rua and Ruka said in unison as they entered, and then noticed someone.

Yusei Jack Crow and Aki were there, but there was a face they hadn't seen before.

"Who is he?" Ruka wondered.

"Good question," Rua answered with the same curious look as her as they noticed he and Yusei seemed too busy to notice them.

"His name is Bruno," answered Crow. "The Security Bureau found him last night, and they asked Me, Yusei, and Jack to watch over him."

"They sure seem to have a lot to talk about," said Ruka as she looked at them.

"Yeah," said Rua agreeing with her.

"That's for sure," said Aki in a jealous tone causing the twins Jack and Crow to turn to her.

"Are you by any chance...jealous?" asked Rua surprised.

"Stop talking about other people's business, you're just children," Aki snapped at them.

Aki then left.

"I'm sorry," Rua said with his head down. "I didn't mean to upset her."

Ruka put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it," said Ruka smiling at him.

Rua then turned to Crow. "So what's Bruno's story?" asked Rua.

Crow wasn't expecting him to ask that.

"Well, uh, when Mikage told us about him, they said he didn't remember much about himself," said Crow picking his words carefully.

'He's...like me' Rua thought as he looked at Bruno and Yusei talking. He could sympathize with Bruno. Like Bruno, Rua didn't know too much about himself, but he could understand what Bruno feels inside. After all everyone deserves to know who they are.

After a few more minutes the twins decided to leave and go home.

The rest of the day went by and eventually it was nighttime.

After Rua and Ruka said goodnight to one another, they went to their rooms and went to sleep.

3 hours later with Rua, he was tossing and turning in his sleep, as he was having a nightmare.

(Rua's nightmare).

Rua was running as fast as he could towards Ruka as Machine Emperor Skiel got closer to her. Though while Rua was running, the blue mechanical monster with the infinity sign on its chest was hovering menacingly.

It was complete darkness. The only thing Rua could see was Ruka and the Machine Emperor. There wasn't even any light surrounding either of them. He didn't understand how nor did he care about that. The only thing he cared about was getting to Ruka in time.

He kept running as sweat dripped down his face and he kept trying to catch his breath.

Ruka continued to back away from the Machine Emperor, frightened. Her body was trembling uncontrollably. She hugged herself tight as though it was a form of protection.

"RUKA!" screamed Rua as he ran as fast as he could towards her. "Hang on!"

(Back in the real world)

Ruka woke up, having heard what sounded like Rua screaming her name.

"Rua," said Ruka very worried. She got up and quickly ran to his room.

Opening the door she gasped as she saw him tossing and turning a lot, and knew he must be having a nightmare.

(Back in Rua's nightmare)

Ruka yelled, becoming increasingly scared as the Machine Emperor began charging up its attack and prepared to fire. Ruka trembled even more and closed her eyes.

Rua, who was running towards her, used all the power in his 12 year old body and ran as fast as he possibly could, ignoring the increasing exhaustion from his running.

"Look out!" yelled Rua who ran up to Ruka and pushed her out of the way, but he was unable to get out of the way in time.

The machine emperor fired its cannon at him, as Rua's eyes widened in terror.

"AAAAAAAAH!" screamed Rua as he was hit.

(Back in the real world)

"AAAAAAH!" screamed Rua as he woke up and was shaking.

"Rua," said Ruka worried, causing Rua to look at her shakily and see that she had been shaking him to try and wake him up.

Rua immediately flung his arms around her and hugged her as he kept shaking.

"It's okay," said Ruka as she rubbed his back as he was shaking. "You were just having a nightmare."

"It f-felt so real," said Rua in a scared tone. He began to sob a little.

Ruka smiled as she continued to rub his back and rested her head against his. For the next few minutes she continued to whisper tender and comforting words in his ear.

After a couple more minutes he began to calm down.

"Feeling better?" asked Ruka softly as she held him in her arms.

"Yeah," said Rua. "Thanks to you."

Ruka smiled, then let go of him.

"I need to go back to sleep, you should do the same," said Ruka who was about to get off the bed, only to be stopped by Rua grabbing her arm.

"Would it be okay if...you slept with me?" asked Rua with his head down.

Ruka could see he was still scared. "Sure," said Ruka nodding with a smile.

After she got under the covers, Rua scooted over to her and cuddled with her, and buried his face under her neck and wrapped his arms around her.

After a second he tried to go to sleep.

Ruka wrapped her arms around him protectively.

'I promise I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you,' Ruka thought as she looked at Rua who was sleeping. 'Our whole life you were always protecting me, even though you don't remember. Now it's my turn, I'm going to protect you like you protected me. I'm here and I'm never going to leave your side.'

She then closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep, while still feeling strange inside. She was starting to get frustrated as to why she kept feeling so odd when she was around Rua. Inwardly she let out a sigh unsure of why she felt this way. She eventually fell completely asleep. The rest of the night Aki's words kept swirling around in her head along with the kiss.

Me:I thought i'd end the chapter here.


	9. Chapter 9

I decided to once again update this.

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh 5ds.

The following morning, Ruka opened her eyes having woken up. She wasn't able to sleep very much with everything that was going through her mind.

'I just don't understand,' thought Ruka. She screamed in her head. It was driving her crazy. She just didn't know why she kept feeling so odd around Rua.

"Kuri kuri," a voice echoed which Ruka heard. It then appeared before Ruka.

"Kuribon," Ruka whispered so as not to wake up Rua who was sleeping in her arms, with a peaceful smile on his face. Since Ruka couldn't move her head since Rua's face was buried on her neck, she moved her eyes.

"Kuri kuri," ("Ruka, what's troubling you?") said Kuribon. It couldn't sense what was bothering her, but lately she seemed different.

Ruka wanted to lie but she couldn't do that to Kuribon, so she decided to approach the subject subtly.

"Well you see," started Ruka. "There's this boy."

"Kuri kuri," ("A boy you say?") asked Kuribon curious.

Ruka nodded just a little due to Rua having his head buried on her neck.

"You see lately I've been feeling...strange around him," said Ruka. "Whenever I'm with him, my face feels like it's on fire and well my heart beats fast, and my stomach feels warm and soft inside. I've never felt this way before."

Kuribon didn't exactly know what was going on, but just went along with it. "Kuri kuri," ("It sounds like you two are close,") Kuribon said.

Ruka smiled. "Actually, we are," spoke Ruka in a very soft tone.

"Kuru kuri," ("Have you two had fun times together?") asked Kuribon.

"Mmhmmm," said Ruka.

She began to think back to when Rua had amnesia and how he was different from that point on, and also when she began to pretend to like him. She also remembered her date with him and how he gave her a flower and expressed how much he cared for her. She smiled a bit remembering how sweet of him it was. She remembered all the tender moments they had with each other and all the compliments and nice things he said to her. Her face began to heat up as she was thinking about all of this. And then the kiss popped into her mind. Her heart started to beat as she thought this. She began to think back before Rua's amnesia. She remembered the duel with Divine. Although Rua's life wasn't in danger, he put himself on the line for her. Ruka felt warmth in her heart. She remembered Rua's duel with Michal. She had been trapped in the house watching Rua duel with everything he had to try and save her. At this point Ruka was blushing.

Suddenly everything hit her with realization as her eyes widened in shock and surprise. She had a crush on Rua.

"Kuri kuri," ("Something wrong?") asked Kuribon noticing how Ruka had gone quiet.

"Uh Kuribon, if it's not too much trouble, I'd like to be alone," said Ruka, still being careful not to wake up Rua who was in her arms still.

"Kuri kuri," ("Well okay, sure,") said Kuribon who didn't know why, but decided to respect Ruka's wishes and left.

Once Kuribon left, Ruka turned her eyes back to Rua, who was still sleeping. After a second she smiled. She did like him.

"Ruka...I love you," Rua muttered in his sleep.

Ruka turned a very deep shade of red as she heard this. She then whispered into his ear.

"I l-love you too," she said as her blush intensified.

She decided to go ahead and wake him up.

"Rua, Rua," said Ruka lightly shaking him, which caused his eyes to slowly opened.

He slowly got up as Ruka let go of him.

"Good morning Ruka," said Rua.

"Morning," said Ruka. "Did you sleep better?"

"I did...because you were here," said Rua smiling.

Ruka turned away so he wouldn't see the red on her cheeks. "Oh uh really," said Ruka.

"Mmhmmm," said Rua.

With that they got off the bed and went to the kitchen to eat.

As they ate Ruka decided to ask about something.

"Umm Rua, what exactly was your dream last night?" asked Ruka. She was still worried, after all whatever it was it had really scared him.

Rua lowered his head as his hair covered his eyes; he wanted to just forget everything about that dream.

"I'd...rather not talk about it," said Rua.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," said Ruka. "But if you ever need anything, I'm here for you okay."

Rua gave her a little smile. "Thanks."

Ruka nodded.

After they were done eating, they decided to watch TV.

"Say Rua?" asked Ruka. "Would you like to go swimming in my pool?"

"You mean the one in the backyard?" asked Rua, which she nodded. "Well, okay, sure." He hadn't swum in it the entire time he lived with her, so he figured now was a good time as any.

A few hours later Ruka had showed him his swim clothes, and then left so she could put on hers.

After a couple of minutes he came out. He had no shirt on; he had short blue shorts on. He decided to go to Ruka's room.

Once he got to her door he knocked respectfully.

After a few seconds the door opened revealing Ruka, who was wearing her swimsuit bikini.

Rua had to keep his jaw from dropping. 'And I thought she was beautiful before,' Rua thought as a blush formed on his face without him knowing.

"Is there something on my face?" asked Ruka amused, which Rua quickly turned around.

"N-no," said Rua. After his blush disappeared he turned back to Ruka. "You ready?"

Ruka nodded.

After they got outside, Ruka sat on a chair.

"You're not going swimming?" asked Rua.

"I think I'll just sit here," said Ruka.

A devious grin then flashed on Rua's face. "If you aren't going to swim, then I'm going to pick you up myself and throw you in."

Ruka blushed. "Y-you wouldn't," stuttered Ruka.

Rua knew she wasn't going to go swimming. "Alright, you asked for it," said Rua, who then picked her up causing Ruka's blush to greatly increase. He then threw her in.

"Help I can't swim," said Ruka frantically.

"Ruka!" yelled Rua who reached his hand out to her.

'Got ya,' Ruka thought. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him in.

Rua then surfaced back up after a second.

"Hey, you tricked me," said Rua, which only made her giggle.

The two then played for awhile. They would splash each other, and then play tag with one another.

After awhile the two got out.

"That was really fu-mmph," said Rua who was cut off by Ruka pressing her lips against his, and wrapping her arms around him, she then closed her eyes as she blushed. Rua blushed and was surprised. He then closed his eyes, and cupped one of her cheeks with his hand, while using the other hand to wrap around her waste and pull her close to him, which made her blush even more and caused her heartbeat to increase. After a few seconds they parted.

"Whoa," was all Rua could say at the moment. He was surprised because Ruka had said yesterday that she wasn't ready. He wondered what made her change her mind. He was snapped out of his thoughts as Ruka spoke.

"We should go inside," said Ruka changing the subject before he could say anything.

"Right," said Rua deciding it would be best not to ask.

With that, the two went inside and dried off. Afterwards they put on their normal cloths again.

Rua couldn't stay silent anymore.

"Ruka...why did you, you know?" asked Rua. He enjoyed the kiss, but he wanted to know why she kissed him, when she said yesterday she wasn't ready. It made no sense to him.

"I owed you for running off like I did," Ruka lied. She wasn't going to say the real reason just yet.

"I see," said Rua.

Suddenly Ruka got a sad look on her face, as she realized something.

"What's the matter?" asked Rua.

"Oh, um, nothing," said Ruka. "I'm going to my room for awhile."

She then went to her room.

'I hope nothing's wrong,' thought Rua a little worried, but respected her wish to be alone for awhile.

Meanwhile with Ruka;

She was lying on her bed with a look of sadness on her face.

'I-if he gets his memory back then, then...,' thought Ruka, as tears started to form in her eyes.

Me:I thought i'd end the chapter here.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh 5ds.

'I-if he gets his memories back then, then...he won't feel the same way about me anymore,' Ruka thought as a few tears fell off her face.

Ruka buried her face on her pillow and silently cried.

An hour or two later, Rua was watching TV by himself.

'Is Ruka okay?' Rua thought.

He couldn't stop thinking about the sad look on her face. He knew something had to be wrong, but he wasn't sure what it could be. He decided to get up and go check up on her. After he got to her door, he opened it.

Ruka, who had calmed down in the last 20 minutes, turned around and faced him.

Rua could see her eyes were a bit red and puffy, and knew that something was wrong. He walked over and crawled on Ruka's bed and then put his hands on her shoulders.

"Ruka, what's the matter?" asked Rua with concern in his voice.

Ruka blushed a little at their position. "Nothing, don't worry, I'm okay," said Ruka trying to sound convincing, but Rua could see something was wrong. However, he decided not to press the issue anymore.

"Okay," said Rua, who kissed her cheek causing her to blush a little.

He then grabbed her hand.

"Come on, let's get something to eat," said Rua in the hope that it could take her mind off of whatever it was that was bothering her.

Ruka smiled, and the two got off the bed and went to make something to eat.

As they eat, Ruka's mood didn't brighten too much.

What Rua didn't know was that she was keeping her emotions bottled up inside. Ruka realized she needed someone to talk to about this.

After they were done eating, Rua had one last idea.

"I'm going to my room," said Ruka as she started to turn, but Rua grabbed her and kissed her on the lips, causing her to blush very much. She closed her eyes and kissed back, while wrapping her arms around him. After a few seconds they parted.

Ruka smiled, and then left to go to her room.

Rua smiled as he watched her leave, thinking the kiss may have made her feel better.

Suddenly a knock was heard, causing Rua to turn and walk over to the door. Rua opened the door revealing Aki.

"Hey Aki," Rua greeted. "How are things going?"

"Pretty nicely, I just came by to visit you guys," said Aki.

"That's great, come on in," Rua politely gestured, making Aki giggle a little as she walked in.

"So what have you been up to?" asked Aki curiously.

"Uh, just hanging out with Ruka and having fun together," said Rua, telling half the truth. "She is a really sweet person, she's...always by my side."

Aki smiled. "Where is Ruka anyway?" asked Aki.

"She's in her room, lately she's been acting kind of strange, like she's sad about something," said Rua.

"Hmm...I'll go talk to her," said Aki.

"Thanks," said Rua.

"You're welcome," said Aki, who then left to go talk to Ruka.

In the mean time, Rua decided to go watch some TV. He didn't want to be nosey.

Meanwhile, Aki got to Ruka's door and opened it. She spotted Ruka lying on the bed.

"Ruka," said Aki, causing Ruka to sit up.

"Aki," said Ruka surprised, but Aki could tell from her tone something was wrong.

"Ruka is there something you want to tell me?" asked Aki, who walked over and sat on her bed next to her.

Ruka, who had kept her emotions bottled up, couldn't take it anymore and started to cry very much as Aki held her.

"Y-yes," said Ruka through her sobs. "It h-has to do with that boy we talked about. Y-you see that boy I l-like is Rua," she said without thinking.

Aki gasped in shock, as this was the last thing she had expected to hear. Before she could say anything though, Ruka continued to speak.

"But it's more than that," said Ruka starting to calm down just a little. "He makes me feel strange in ways I've never felt before."

"Like what?" asked Aki.

"Well," started Ruka. "A few days ago when we were walking around the city, we went to a flower field. While we were there, Rua picked a flower and gave it to me, and then said some really sweet things. It made me feel an odd warm feeling in my heart that I've never felt before. When he told me he didn't care if he got his memories back and that as long as I was with him it didn't matter, I felt the same strange feeling again. Whenever he compliments me, my face feels like it's on fire and my heart beats really quick."

Ruka decided to leave out everything else.

Aki who listened was shocked and surprised at the same time. She hadn't expected Ruka to fall for her brother. Then again, Aki for some reason knew this was going to happen down the road. She knew they were always very close, but she always suspected they were more than that, but never realizing it.

"Do you want to know what I originally planned?" asked Ruka. "When Rua got his amnesia I pretended to like him, because he likes me."

Aki's eyes widened, thinking back to the conversation in the living room, when he said she was sweet.

"But, my plan didn't exactly turn out like I thought it would and it backfired, and I developed a crush on Rua," said Ruka. "But in some ways, I think I've always felt this way, even before his amnesia, but I didn't realize it until now."

Aki wasn't sure what to say.

"But," started Ruka, who started crying again. "It d-doesn't matter how I feel, because if he gets his memories back, then h-he won't like me or feel the same way about me anymore."

Aki stared at Ruka with a sad look as she cried into her arms. She began to feel sorry for Ruka, and the predicament she was in. She began to gently rub a hand through her hair.

"Everything is going to be okay," said Aki softly, as Ruka continued to cry.

After a few minutes, Ruka began to calm down.

"Thanks Aki, I feel better now," said Ruka.

Aki nodded smiling. "We should go to the living room where Rua is," said Aki trying not to bring up the subject again.

Ruka nodded and they left Ruka's room, and went to the living room where Rua was watching TV.

Rua noticed them. "Oh hey guys," said Rua, who got up and walked towards them.

He noticed Ruka's eyes were very red and puffy again.

"You okay?" Rua asked concerned.

"Yeah," said Ruka in a much happier tone, which eased him.

"That's good," said Rua, who was going to wrap an arm around her waste, but remembered that she said she was shy about it and the way they act when she's around the others, and instead decided not to.

"I think I'll leave," said Aki, who wanted to be alone so she could ponder some of the things Ruka said.

"I see," said Rua understandingly. "Well it was really nice having you over. Take care."

Aki nodded and gave Ruka an "It's going to be okay" look, and then left.

Rua and Ruka then decided to play some games together.

Hours later it had become nighttime, and Rua and Ruka turned the game off.

"Well, we better get some sleep," said Rua.

"Yeah," said Ruka, who then kissed him on the cheek while ignoring the blush forming on her face. "Goodnight Rua."

"Goodnight Ruka," said Rua.

The two then went to their rooms.

Rua had gone to sleep after a few minutes.

Meanwhile, Ruka was still up and thinking about what she should do if Rua remembers everything. Letting out a depressed sigh, she tried to go to sleep.

Me: I thought I'd end the chapter here.

A/N: If it was any other situation, Ruka wouldn't tell Aki or the others that she likes Rua, but because of the emotions she kept bottled up, she would.


	11. Chapter 11

I apologize for not updating sooner, but I had a hard time with this chapter. I've decided to hold off on updating "Divine chaos" until this story is done. However, once this story is done, I will put my full focus on it and update it frequently. By the way, I'd like to ask if you guys could read and review "Divine chaos" and give me your opinions on how it is. I'm still going to finish this story first, but I would like to know what you guys think of my other story (constructive criticism is welcomed as well, as with all my stories).

Me:I really appreciate the support you guys are giving me to continue writing this amnesia love story.

Disclaimer:I don't own yugioh 5ds.

The following morning in Ruka's room:

She was up and thinking about what she should do. Seeing as it was only making her stressed, she sighed and got out of bed and went to make herself something to eat.

Meanwhile in Rua's room he was still asleep.

(Rua's dream/memory)

"Lucciano-cun was really amazing," said Ruka. "The way he timed his cards was great, he's got the making of a great duelist."

"That's rare, for Ruka to be giving someone that much praise," said Yusei.

"But it's true he's really good," said Ruka.

(End of dream/memory)

Rua's eyes snapped open.

"What the heck was that?" asked Rua with a tad of anger in his voice. "And who is this Lucciano?"

After a minute he calmed down and got out of bed and went to the kitchen.

"Morning Ruka," said Rua.

"Morning Rua," said Ruka.

They then started eating. As they did Rua began to think.

'Who is Lucciano?' thought Rua getting angrier as he thought about it.

"You okay?" asked Ruka noticing he seemed to be in a daze.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Rua.

The two then continued to eat. Once they were done Ruka went to her room, but Rua stopped her.

"Mind if I...s-spent some time with you?" stuttered Rua.

Ruka's cheeks turned red. "Okay sure," said Ruka.

"Thanks, besides, a pretty girl like yourself shouldn't be spending all her time alone" complimented Rua, causing her to greatly blush and get flustered.

With that the two went to Ruka's room.

"So this is your room, it looks really organized and nice," said Rua.

"Thanks," said Ruka smiling.

The two then sat on her bed, and started talking to each other about various things. After a few minutes Ruka got up.

"I need to go to the bathroom, but I'll be right back," said Ruka.

"Alright," said Rua.

With that she left.

In the meantime, Rua pondered what he should do. Suddenly, he noticed an object sticking out of her closet.

"What is that?" wondered Rua out loud.

He got up and walked over to the closet and pulled it out.

"What kind of board is this?" Rua said, examining it.

Suddenly his head began to hurt.

"Arrgh, not again," said Rua as he held his head. To him this was starting to get old.

(Rua's memories)

"That's amazing Lucciano-kun," said Ruka clapping as she watched him do a few moves on his duel board.

After a second he stopped.

"Now you try Ruka-chan," said Lucciano holding out his duel board to her.

"I couldn't, I wouldn't be any good," said Ruka.

"But I made it for you," said Lucciano.

"Huh, for me?" asked Ruka

"Yes, it's my little present for you," said Lucciano giving her the board. "Please take it."

"Thank you," said Ruka taking it.

(End of Rua's memories).

Rua's eyes snapped open as he slightly gasped.

"That, that was...,"said Rua.

He then got a bit angry again.

'Who the heck is that Lucciano?' thought Rua with increasing jealousy.

"Rua what are you...," said Ruka who came back, but stopped and gasped when she saw he was holding her duel board. She hit herself mentally for not hiding it better.

Rua lowered his head. "I'm sorry Ruka, I didn't mean to go through your stuff," said Rua feeling bad.

Ruka smiled and walked over to him and patted his shoulder.

"It's alright, I don't mind," said Ruka smiling at him.

"What is this?" asked Rua holding it up. "It doesn't look like any board I've seen."

Ruka hesitated, but decided to tell him.

"It's called a duel board," said Ruka.

"Duel board?" asked Rua curiously.

"It's a kind of skateboard that allows you to perform a riding duel," said Ruka. "You insert a cord onto it then plug it into your duel disk."

"Really," said Rua surprised, to which she nodded. "Wow, I wish I had my own deck so I could try that."

Ruka started to feel guilty for not saying he has a deck or handing it to him, but she new the time wasn't right just yet.

"Uh you will," said Ruka subtly.

Meanwhile in the shack with the others Yusei, Crow, Bruno, and Aki;

Jack went to get some blue eyes mountain coffee so it was just the others.

"So how is Rua doing, is he remembering anything about us?" asked Yusei. He was curious since it had been awhile since they last went over to their house.

"Well I didn't exactly ask Ruka so I'm not sure, but I think he is," said Aki telling the half truth. She didn't want to tell them about what's going on between the two.

"I hope so," said Yusei. He was worried, but he knew Ruka was taking care of him.

"Rua, do you mean that kid who was over here the other day?" Bruno asked.

"Yeah," said Yusei. "He got into an accident and lost his memories'."

"Really?" asked Bruno surprised. 'That kid...is a lot like me,' he thought. "Well I hope he remembers more about himself."

"So do we," said Yusei, who then turned to Aki who appeared to be in a daze. "Aki, are you okay?"

Aki snapped out of it. "Yeah I'm fine," said Aki

She was thinking about the talk Ruka had with her.

Hours later with Rua and Ruka;

Rua was in the backyard on the roof of the apartment they were in. He was sitting on a chair as he soaked in the sun rays. He let his mind drift to the recent flashback he had.

'Does Ruka like that other guy?' Rua thought with a mixture of jealousy and a bit of sadness. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes so he could relax.

Meanwhile Ruka was in her room pondering if she should ask Rua out. Up until her talk with Kuribon, she had been pretending. She wanted to ask him out, but she was nervous. For her this would be her real first date. She also wanted to use the opportunity to confess to Rua how she feels.

'What'll I do?' thought Ruka nervously.

After about two minutes of thinking, she got up and decided to go and ask him out.

As she walked out of her room she let her mind drift.

She wanted him to get his memories back, but at the same time she didn't. She realized that she had feelings for the real Rua, but she also liked the amnesia Rua as well. Somehow she hoped that when he got his memories back he would still act like he is now, but at the same time still retains some of his original personality, as well as still like her back. Pushing her inner conflict aside, she went to the door that leads to the backyard. After taking a few seconds of gathering courage, she opened the door and walked out and spotted him sitting on one of the chairs.

"Rua," called Ruka walking over, causing him to open his eyes and face her.

"What is it?" asked Rua.

"Uh w-well I," stuttered Ruka, who turned and started to blush.

She took a deep breath before continuing.

"Rua w-would you like to...go out with me?" asked Ruka.

Rua looked at her with a surprised look, but then smiled and got up.

"Really?" asked Rua in a hopeful tone, which she nodded to even though she had her head turned away.

He then walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek causing her to blush even more.

"I'd like that," said Rua.

With that they went to their rooms and put on the cloths they wore on their first date when Ruka showed him around the city.

Once Rua put his cloths on, he decided to go wait for Ruka in the living room and sit on the couch.

A few minutes later with Ruka;

She had finished putting her dress on. She then looked at herself in her mirror. Seeing that this time was a real date to her and not a pretend one, she decided to take off her hair braises and let her hair hang down, which went just below her neck, but not a lot. She then giggled.

'I wonder what he'll think?' thought Ruka, wanting to look good for him.

After a few seconds, she headed out of her room and went to the living room where Rua already was.

"Ready to g-"started Rua, but then stopped when he saw her with her hair down. He began to blush.

"How do I look?" asked Ruka in a shy tone.

"Y-you look," stuttered Rua as his blush increased. "You look...beautiful."

Ruka started blushing a lot and turned her head a little, and smiled.

After a couple of seconds, her blush disappeared and she faced him again.

"You ready to go?" Rua re-asked, to which she nodded.

He then got up and grabbed her hand and the two proceeded to go to the door leading outside.

"Ladies first," offered Rua, causing Ruka to smile as she opened the door.

With that, the two headed out.

"So, where do you want to go?" asked Rua.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could eat out for a change," said Ruka as they walked.

"Why?" asked Rua. "We already have a lot of food at the house."

"It won't hurt to eat outside for a change, Please?" asked Ruka smiling and batting her eyelashes in a slight flirty way.

Rua blushed and turned away. 'Why does she have to be so darn cute?' thought Rua. "Okay," he answered turning around to face her.

Ruka giggled a bit and put her hand around his waist and pulled him close to her.

"Than it's settled." said Ruka.

They then began looking for place to eat.

About six minutes later while they were still walking.

"Hey, what about that place?" asked Rua pointing to it.

It was a small outside restaurant.

"Okay, sure," said Ruka seeing that it looked like a nice place.

With that, they decided to walk over and sit in two chairs that were next to one of the tables. Rua scooted his chair close to hers' making her blush a little. They then looked over one of the menus that were already on the table.

After about a minute of looking through, the two decided.

Before Rua could ask what Ruka was going to order, a waiter came up to them.

"Well don't you two look nice," said the waiter. "Is this a date?" he joked.

Rua was about to open his mouth to answer him, but Ruka gave Rua a pleading look not to say anything. Rua realizes that she must be shy not just around Yusei and the others, but around everyone when it comes to how they act. Rua didn't know why she didn't want to say to people they were on a date. After about a second, he pushed it to the back of his mind and decided not to say anything.

"Anyway, what will you two order?" asked the waiter

"I think I'll just go for a salad," said Ruka

"And what about you?" the waiter asked facing Rua.

"I'll have a burger," said Rua.

"Coming right up," said the waiter who wrote their orders down and left.

While the two waited, they talked about various things. Including Jack's and Crow's pointless fights. She even mentioned how Jack once slammed a door on Crows finger, which made Rua chuckle.

"Don't they ever quit being childish," said Rua, surprised at how immature they are.

"Not really, they fight all the time," said Ruka remembering many times she walked in the shack, only to see them fighting about Jack's coffee or something he did.

"I feel sorry for Yusei then. He has to put up with it all the time," said Rua.

"Yeah," said Ruka agreeing.

After a few more minutes of talking to each other, the waiter came back with the food they ordered.

"And here you two are," said the waiter handing them their food.

"Thank you very much," said Ruka politely.

"You're very welcome," said the waiter who then left.

The two then began to eat.

After they were done, they neatly put both plates together and Ruka left her money and the two left.

For the rest of the day they mostly just walked around exploring the city.

Eventually it was nighttime, but neither had went home yet. They were currently at the flower field they were at before on their first date. They were sitting down watching the stars together.

"They look nice don't they," said Ruka as she looked at the stars.

"Yeah, but they don't look as nice as you," Rua said, causing her to greatly blush and turn her head.

After a few more seconds, Rua spoke again

"Ruka," said Rua softly, causing her to face him. "Thanks."

"Huh?" asked Ruka confused, causing Rua to turn to her.

"You know, for everything you've done for me," said Rua. "Anytime I've been scared or was unsure of what to do, you were right there by my side. To me, I think you're really amazing."

"...Rua," said Ruka smiling at him, touched by his display of affection.

After a few seconds, Ruka decided it was time to confess. Gathering her courage, she took out a flower in her pocket.

Rua silently gasped when he realized it was the flower he gave her.

"Rua, there's something I need to tell you," said Ruka, who blushed and turned her head away from him. "You see the truth is I, well I."

Rua moved closer to her and put his arms around her waist, causing her blush to increase.

"You what?" asked Rua curious.

Letting out a sigh to relax herself, she turned back to face him and began to speak again.

"What I'm t-trying to say is I...l-like you," Ruka managed to get out.

Rua looked surprised, but then smiled greatly.

"You really mean it?" asked Rua in a hopeful tone while grabbing her hands', to which she nodded smiling at him.

Rua couldn't hold in the joy he felt and hugged her tight, and she hugged back.

As Rua hugged her, all the memories of Lucciano from earlier in the day flowed into his head, including how she acted around him, causing Rua to pull away from Ruka.

"What's wrong?" asked Ruka, noticing the look of sadness on his face.

"Ruka," started Rua as he lowered his head. "Are you sure you like me and not some other guy?" asked Rua in a slight sad tone.

"Of course, I don't like anyone else...well maybe I liked someone else, but I'm not sure if I did," said Ruka. "But he didn't turn out to be a nice guy and he even tried to hurt me."

"He did?" asked Rua already knowing it had to do with Lucciano.

Ruka nodded answering him.

"But that's in the past, this is now," said Ruka. "And what matters to me is you."

She then softly cupped his cheek.

"Then how come you had no problem acting the way you did when you told the guys how great Lucciano was, but you won't tell them or anyone that we're on a date, or that we like each other?" asked Rua softly and sounding a bit upset from the things he remembered earlier in the day, but not in anger, rather a bit of sadness.

Ruka swallowed hard, as she was unsure of what to say. She hadn't expected him to remember Lucciano.

"I just...,"said Ruka, who didn't know what to do.

Me; I thought i'd end the chapter here.

A/N: Remember, Rua and Ruka are just kids, so they aren't expected to do a lot on their dates because they aren't fully experienced when it comes to love.


	12. Chapter 12

Remember, we do not know how many days have passed between episode 82 and 83. For all we know it could have been a week before Jack got arrested by sector security.

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh 5Ds.

"I just...,"said Ruka, who didn't know what to do. She knew she couldn't tell him just yet that he was her brother.

Rua felt a cut in his heart at seeing Ruka not answering his question. He lowered his head as his eyes started to water.

"It's because of what happened with Lucciano," Ruka quickly said making up an excuse, causing him to look up at her.

"What do you mean?" asked Rua wiping out the tears in his eyes.

"Uh...,"said Ruka trying to continue the excuse. "After what happened with Lucciano, Yusei and the others became really cautious of me becoming interested in any other guys, because their afraid the same thing will happen again."

"I'm sorry, I had no idea," said Rua considerately.

"Don't worry about it," said Ruka, mentally sighing with relief.

Rua smiled, happy that everything was okay.

"Ruka, you know that I would never hurt you," said Rua.

Ruka smiled. "Of course," said Ruka softly.

After a couple more minutes the two decided to head back home. Eventually they made it back.

"I had really great time," said Rua. "Thanks."

Ruka smiled. "You're welcome," said Ruka. "Well, we should be getting to bed."

"Yeah," said Rua, who then kissed her cheek which made her blush. "Goodnight Ruka."

"Good night Rua," said Ruka.

The two then went to their rooms' and got dressed in their sleeping pajamas', and then went to sleep.

The next morning Ruka was up eating.

Rua on the other hand was in his room thinking about what Ruka told him last night.

'I can't believe that this Lucciano hurt Ruka,' thought Rua angrily. 'What a jerk, if I could only get my hands on him. Who would ever want hurt such a kind person like Ruka? I know that Lucciano hurt Ruka...but I would never do that.'

After a few minutes of thinking an idea popped in his head.

'Wait a minute, maybe if I talked with the others, then maybe they might start trusting me enough to let me be with Ruka,' thought Rua.

He decided to go ahead and keep it to himself. He didn't want to worry Ruka. He remembered that she was shy when it came to how they act around the others. However at this point, he realized that she lied because of what happened with Lucciano. He only hoped that the others would start trusting him.

Clearing his thoughts for the time being, he got out of his bed and went to the kitchen. He was feeling a bit upset that she lied to him.

"Good morning Rua," said Ruka.

"Morning Ruka," said Rua, but with less enthusiasm, which Ruka took notice of.

"What's the matter?" asked Ruka.

"Nothing," said Rua with a tone indicating he didn't want to talk about it.

Ruka was getting more worried, but decided to let the matter drop.

Rua went and got some milk and cereal. He then got a bowel and brought it to the table and sat next to a chair that was next to Ruka. He then made his cereal and began to eat.

As the two were eating it was more silent then normal. Usually they would talk to each other, but this time seemed different to Ruka.

After a few minutes, Rua couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Ruka," said Rua looking at her. "Why did you...lie to me?"

Ruka widened her eyes in shock, and started panicking on the inside, as her heart beat quickened.

'Does he remember me?' thought Ruka with a mixture of fear and a bit of sadness. She wasn't ready for him to remember her yet.

Ruka gulped. "Ab-bout what?" asked Ruka.

"You told me that you were shy when it came to how we acted around the others, when it was really because of what happened with Lucciano," said Rua.

Ruka mentally sighed with very much relief, happy it wasn't what she thought.

"I thought you were going to be mad if I told you about what happened with Lucciano," said Ruka lying in a convincing way. "I'm sorry."

"Ruka," said Rua putting an arm around her waist, making her blush. "I would never be mad at you, you know that. I can understand if you didn't want to tell me. Sure I was upset, but I would never get mad at you."

"Thanks Rua," said Ruka smiling at him.

He then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome," said Rua smiling back. "Besides, I can't believe anyone would want to hurt such a sweet person like you."

Ruka blushed and turned her head.

After her blush disappeared, she turned around and the two kept eating. After they were done, they washed their plates and then went to their rooms'.

A few hours later, Rua was pondering what he should do when they go to the shack.

'What'll I do,' thought Rua. 'What exactly are some things I could say that would get them to start trusting me?'

For the next few minutes he pondered this. Eventually he decided to forget it, knowing that he would probably come up with something as he talks to the others. With that, he decided to go ahead and head to Ruka's room. Once he got to her door he knocked. A couple seconds later the door opened.

"You need something?" asked Ruka.

"Well, I was kind of wondering if maybe we could go over to the shack for awhile," said Rua.

"But why?" asked Ruka curious.

"I want to visit Yusei and the others for awhile, you know to see how they're doing and everything," said Rua telling the half truth.

"Okay sure," said Ruka. "Just let me go put on my shoes real quick."

Rua then went to his room and put on his shoes. Once they were on he went to the living room where Ruka shortly joined him.

"All set?" asked Rua, to which she nodded.

They then left the house and headed towards the shack.

A few minutes later in the shack:

"Jack, how many times do I have to tell you to quit spending all our money at that Blue-Eyes Mountain Coffee place?" yelled Crow angry.

"What? the coffee is good," said Jack.

"But we need that money for more important things," protested Crow. "Weren't you listening to what Yusei said?"

"Hmph, this coffee is an important part of my daily routine," Jack fired back.

"They never stop fighting do they?" asked Bruno watching their senseless bickering, causing Yusei to look at him.

"Yeah," said Yusei letting out a sigh. He never could get any piece and quiet as long as Jack and Crow were around.

"Hey guys," called two familiar voices, causing everyone to turn and look where they heard the voice.

"Hey Rua, Ruka," said Yusei happy to see them.

The twins came down the stairs and walked over to Yusei.

"How have things been?" asked Crow. He was curious since he hadn't been to their house in awhile.

"We've been doing okay," said Ruka, who then glanced at their D-wheels. "Still working on your D-wheels for the WRGP?"

"Yeah, we've been trying to improve them, but Jack over here keeps wasting our money on coffee," said Crow. "And he keeps blowing up our engines."

Jack just scoffed at Crow, as he walked over to him. "I told you I, Jack Atlas, need my daily coffee."

Crow just rolled his eyes' in annoyance and face-palmed. He wasn't in the mood to get into another argument with Jack so he just ignored him.

"WRGP, what's that?" asked Rua curiously.

"The WRGP is a tournament where all the best riding duelists participate and aim to become the top riding-duel champion," said Crow.

"However, it's not just one person," said Yusei. "You enter with a team of 3 people, and duel your way to the top. The team that wins the tournament becomes the top riding-duel champion team in the world."

"Wow, that's really cool," said Rua. "I hope you guys win."

"Are you kidding, of course we will win," said Crow.

"Don't be overconfident Crow," said Yusei. "There are many people entering and they could be just as good as us, or even stronger."

"Yeah, yeah," said Crow.

"Hmph, no matter who we're up against, they will be brought down by courtesy of Jack Atlas," said Jack.

"That's comforting," said Crow sarcastically, causing Jack to glare at him.

"Anyway," started Yusei before another argument could break out between Jack and Crow. "What have you and Ruka been doing lately?"

"We've just mostly been at Ruka's house," said Rua. He was going to say that he decided to live with her, but he didn't want to tell them that after what Ruka told him last night. He also was not going to tell them that he and Ruka went on a few dates, and are a couple now.

"Ruka also enrolled me at Duel Academy, so I've been going there with her," Rua continued.

"That's great," said Crow in a convincing tone.

Rua then decided to put his plan in motion.

'Hmm, who should I try talking to first?' thought Rua. He then looked at Jack. 'Maybe he would work.'

He then walked up to Jack.

"I've heard about you from Crow," said Rua looking at Jack.

"Like what?" asked Jack.

"Well, he told me that next to Yusei that you're the strongest duelist," said Rua.

"I see," said Jack.

"What exactly do you do for the team?" asked Rua.

"What do you mean?" asked Jack.

"Crow does delivery runs and Yusei and Bruno upgrade the D-wheels a lot, but what about you?" said Rua.

Jack glared at Rua, thinking he was implying he was saying what Crow said, which was that he doesn't do anything for the team.

"What I do for this team is none of your business!" yelled Jack with enough anger to cause Rua to flinch and hide behind Ruka.

Ruka glared at Jack. "Don't talk to him like that," said Ruka with a bit of anger.

Jack was about to say something back but Yusei, Crow, and Bruno pulled him aside. Jack kept trying to get out of their grip as they kept pulling him aside.

"He's scary," said Rua in a bit of a shaky tone, causing Ruka to slightly turn her head.

"Don't worry," said Ruka in soft reassuring voice. "He may act cold hearted, but he can be nice. Trust me, he won't hurt you."

Rua nodded, trusting what she said.

"What are you doing?" asked Jack still angry, as they finally pulled him out of earshot from Rua and Ruka.

"Jack, you and Rua haven't exactly talked to each other since he got his amnesia, so try and leave a good impression," whispered Yusei.

"Yeah," said Crow and Bruno agreeing with Yusei.

Jack looked at them and then at Rua who was still hiding behind Ruka. Letting out a sigh, he walked back over to the twins.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to snap," said Jack trying to calm down, and practically forcing the words out of his mouth. Of all things, he was not used to being very nice, but he could still be a nice person.

Rua, noticing the calmness in his tone, slowly came out from behind Ruka and slowly walked back up to Jack.

Ruka held his hand in support as she walked alongside him.

"I-it's alright," said Rua still a little scared and avoiding his gaze. "I shouldn't have asked what you did."

"Don't worry about it," said Jack.

Rua looked at him, and decided to try his plan again. "You like going to that Blue-Eyes Mountain cafe place don't you," said Rua.

Everyone including Ruka looked at him in surprise, but then smiled. They were happy he was starting to remember some things about them.

"How did you know that?" asked Jack in a surprised convincing way.

"Uh...,"said Rua who wasn't really sure how to explain it, after all he didn't want to explain to them he was having weird flashbacks of them. "I'm not sure really," he answered being honest.

At this point he realized that he had to have met them before seeing them at the hospital. He also started to wonder to himself why they hadn't mentioned this before. However, he was cut out of his thoughts' as Jack spoke.

"Well in any case you're right, I tend to go there a lot so I can get my daily coffee," said Jack.

"The coffee you waste our money on," muttered Crow.

"I heard that," said Jack facing Crow.

The two then started bickering, as everyone else sighed.

Ignoring Jack and Crows bicker, the twins walked over to Yusei and Bruno and chatted for awhile.

Eventually the twins decided to leave.

"See you later," said Rua. "It was nice talking with all of you."

"Likewise," said Yusei. "You guys take care."

"We will," said Ruka. "Bye guys."

The twins then left and decided to head home.

Meanwhile in the shack:

"It seems he's starting to remember us a little," said Crow, referring to when Rua brought up his delivery service, and Jacks favorite cafe place.

"I'm glad he is," said Yusei, which was met by nods of agreement by everyone else.

Meanwhile with Aki who was at her house.

She had been worried about Ruka since she last went over to her house. Aki wanted to tell her that she couldn't like Rua, but couldn't bear to do that to Ruka. She remembered the way Ruka broke down and cried her heart out on Aki, when she told her about her feelings for Rua. Aki sighed, unsure of what to do about the situation.

She decided to go ahead and go over to the twins' house and check on Ruka.

20 minutes later with Rua and Ruka. They were back at their house and were watching TV.

"I guess Jack is a nice guy after all," said Rua.

"Yeah, he just tends to act tough, but that's just his way of being nice," said Ruka.

The two then became silent and started fidgeting. For the last few minutes the two had been fidgeting because of the unusual silence. After a few seconds the two looked at each other, and continued to stare into one another's eyes. The two then started to inch their faces closer and closer to one another. After a few seconds their lips connected.

Meanwhile Aki had just arrived at the twins' place and decided to go ahead and open the door with a spare key Ruka gave her. After turning the doorknob with the key, it opened and she walked inside. She was about to call the twins' names but stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw. The two were locking lips with each other on the couch. To add to this, Rua was cupping one of her cheeks with his hand. Aki was feeling shock, surprise, and a bit disturbed by what she was seeing. After overcoming her shock, she slowly walked over to them, and then cleared her throat causing them to part and look at her in panic.

"I wanted to talk to Ruka in private," said Aki in a somewhat calm tone.

"Y-you did?" asked Ruka in a nervous tone, to which she nodded.

Ruka glanced at Rua who was more scared then she was at the moment. She then whispered very silently so Aki wouldn't hear her.

"Everything's going to be fine, I promise," whispered Ruka, who turned off the TV, and then got up and began to walk away with Aki.

Rua however was still worried, but he trusted Ruka.

Meanwhile Ruka and Aki went to Ruka's room and sat next to each other on Ruka's bed, and closed the door.

Ruka was feeling a bit uncomfortable, but tried not to show it.

"Look Ruka," started Aki. "I know that you like him, but maybe you should stop this relationship."

"How can you say that?" asked Ruka with a mixture of shock and anger.

"Think about it," said Aki calmly. "Right now he likes you because he doesn't remember you. But once he get's his memories' back he's not going to like you anymore."

"But...," started Ruka but then stopped. She knew Aki was right. She had been hoping that he would still like her even when he got his memories' back, but maybe Aki was right and he wouldn't like her anymore.

Ruka closed her eyes tight, as Aki put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know this is really hard for you, and I know you really like him, but please try and understand, he's not going to like you for much longer," said Aki who's tone grew softer.

Ruka was listening and starting to ponder over the things Aki said.

'Maybe I should stop my relationship with Rua,' thought Ruka sadly. She felt like her heart was going to break in two.

"I don't want to see you get hurt," said Aki with concern in her voice.

Before Ruka could say anything, they heard her door open, revealing Rua.

He then bowed his head politely. "I'm sorry," said Rua. "I didn't mean to interrupt; I was getting worried, so I decided to check up on the two of you."

"It's not a problem," said Aki, suppressing a giggle. Even before his amnesia he was mature, but Aki thought it was kind of cute seeing him bowing his head.

The two then got off the bed.

"I better go," said Aki.

"Already?" asked Rua "You're not going to stay for awhile?"

Aki shook her head. "Sorry, I've got somewhere I need to go."

The three then left Ruka's room and went to the living room. After saying their goodbyes' Aki left, but not before giving Ruka a final glance.

Rua turned to Ruka who had her head down and had a slight sad look on her face.

"You okay?" asked Rua. He had heard bits and pieces of the conversation. However from what he heard, he knew they were talking about him and Ruka. He wasn't going to tell her that he had been listening to some of it though.

Ruka immediately got rid of the sad look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Ruka who gave him a quick peck on the lips before going back to her room.

Rua began to ponder everything.

'They seem to strongly think that Ruka's going to get hurt again,' thought Rua. Something else had been bothering him. Even if they were Ruka's friends, why is Ruka listening to them when they can't tell her how to live her life?

Many hours later the twins were in their rooms and preparing to go to sleep.

Meanwhile with Ruka:

She was laying in her bed with a sad look on her face.

'What'll I do,' thought Ruka, as she fought back tears. She then tried to go to sleep.

Me: I thought I'd end the chapter here.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:I don't own yugioh 5ds.

The following morning, Rua was up and thinking to himself.

'Why is she listening to her friends when they can't tell her what to do?' thought Rua. He also thought back to yesterday. Even if he didn't hear everything, he heard enough to know that Aki was trying to convince Ruka to break up with him.

Rua felt anger build up inside of him, mostly towards Aki than the others. After all she was the one who didn't seem to trust him.

'This has got to stop,' thought Rua as his anger increased. 'I can understand that they're afraid Ruka is going to get hurt again, but they don't get to decide for her.'

That brought something else to his attention. He was starting to get worried that Ruka was actually going to break up with him because of her friends. The idea of that happening saddened him; he couldn't bear to let that happen.

Clearing his head of these thoughts, he got out of bed and walked over to his closet. He then got out of his pajamas and put on his normal cloths, and then went to the kitchen and made something to eat.

Meanwhile, Ruka was also awake and pondering what Aki said.

'What should I do?' thought Ruka. She had hardly been able to sleep, due to the conflict that was raging in her mind. She knew that he might not like her once he remembers her, but she didn't want to end her relationship with him either. The thought of her breaking up with him made her want to cry.

After 10 minutes of thinking she sighed and got out of her bed. She then went to her closet and took off her pajamas and put on her normal cloths. She then went to the kitchen.

"Where's Rua?" Ruka thought. She decided to go check and see if he was in the backyard. Opening the door she walked out and spotted him near the edge watching the view of Neo Domino City.

"Rua," Ruka called out, causing him to turn and face her.

"Ruka," said Rua as she walked over to him.

"Did you eat already?" asked Ruka.

"Yeah," said Rua who turned and kept looking at the view.

"Something the matter?" asked Ruka.

"It's just...,"started Rua. "No...it's nothing."

He then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and then walked past her and back inside.

'I hope he's okay,' thought Ruka, worried. She then went back inside as well and went to make some breakfast.

Meanwhile, Rua was in the living room flipping through the channels with his remote. He then stopped when he saw something interesting and decided to slightly turn up the volume.

"There will be a special carnival event in Neo Domino City all week long, so bring your friends down and have a good time," said the person on TV. The carnival event is scheduled to start later on today at 5:00 in the afternoon.

'A carnival,' thought Rua.

Suddenly he got an idea. If he took her to the carnival then it might take Ruka's mind off what Aki said and she may consider not breaking up with him.

He then turned the TV off and went to his room so he could think.

A few hours later, he decided it was time to ask her. After approaching her door, he knocked. After a few seconds the door opened, revealing Ruka.

"You need something?" asked Ruka.

"Uh, well...,"started Rua. "There's this carnival event happening all week long and it starts later on today. I was wondering if you wanted to go."

"Well I...,"started Ruka.

"Please," said Rua with a pleading look, causing Ruka to blush and turn away.

After her blush disappeared she turned back around.

"Okay, I'll go," said Ruka.

"You will?" asked Rua, which she nodded to. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," said Ruka smiling at him.

With that he left and went back to his room.

Ruka closed her door and went back over to her bed and sat on it. She then let out a sigh.

For the next few minutes she kept thinking about what she should do. She began to wonder if she was just deluding herself by thinking he was going to like her even after he remembers her. She also began to feel that she was being selfish by trying to be with him when he didn't remember her. She put her hands up to her head in frustration.

'Why does this have to be so hard,' thought Ruka upset.

Many hours later, Rua was in his room and noticed it was getting close to 5:00. He then got off his bed and put on his socks and shoes. Afterwards he left and went to Ruka's room and knocked. A few seconds later it opened, revealing Ruka who had her shoes on and was ready to go. She also was wearing a hat.

"What's the hat for?" asked Rua.

"Uh, well I tend to get hot when I'm outside for a long time," said Ruka lying. She didn't want people to suspect them being twins, even though Rua didn't know.

Rua nodded in understanding.

With that, they went to the front door. After Rua opened it, he grabbed Ruka's hand and then shut the door as they walked out.

As they continued to walk, Ruka continued to think about what she should do, while Rua hoped that the carnival would take her mind off what Aki said.

They eventually arrived.

"Wow, look at that," said Rua amazed as he looked beyond the entrance and saw everything. "This place is huge."

"Yeah," said Ruka agreeing, as she watched some kids run ahead of them.

"Well come on; let's go," said Rua wanting to see everything, which Ruka nodded while smiling at him.

The two then walked through the entrance and started exploring. Rua was astounded by everything, which made Ruka giggled.

"Hey, what's this?" asked Rua as he pointed to it. Near the entrance it had a mirror.

"Oh this, it's a place with trick mirrors," said Ruka.

"Trick mirrors huh, I've never heard of it," said Rua, who then turned to Ruka. "Would it be alright if we checked it out?"

"Sure," said Ruka nodding.

The two then walked inside.

"There sure are a lot of mirrors," said Rua as he walked up to one.

Ruka was about to say something, but it was too late as he bumped into one.

"That hurt," said Rua who got up and covered his face because of the pain.

He then felt a hand on his shoulder, causing him to take his hand from his face.

"You okay?" asked Ruka concerned.

"Yeah," said Rua who then walked over to the mirror, but then stopped before where he got hit, and reached his hand out and touched the space that was in-front of the mirror. "So this is what they mean by trick mirrors."

"Sorry," said Ruka. "I was going to tell you but you already hit it."

"No worries," said Rua.

The two then continued to walk through the fun house, occasionally hitting one of the trick mirrors.

"Aside from hitting the trick mirrors, I'm really starting to like this place," said Rua.

"Me too," said Ruka rubbing her head. She then started to lose her balance; due to that she was getting dizzy from all the trick mirrors.

"Whoa easy, I've got you," said Rua as he caught her. "Are you okay?"

"Mmmhmmm," said Ruka smiling at him.

Rua then let go of her and started making some funny faces in some of the trick mirrors, which made Ruka giggle.

She then started to mess around as well.

"How do I look?" asked, causing Rua to face her reflection in the trick mirror.

The mirror made her look thinner than normal.

Rua chuckled. "I think you're the skinniest person in the world," joked Rua, causing both to laugh.

After they messed around a bit more, they decided to leave and explore the carnival more.

"Hey, what's this place?" asked Rua curiously as he walked up to it and noticed the hearts.

"It's called the Tunnel of Love," said Ruka. "Couples usually go here."

'Maybe this will take her mind off what Aki said,' thought Rua. He then grabbed her hand.

"What do you say, you want to go through the Tunnel of Love?" asked Rua, causing her to blush and slightly turn her head.

"Okay, sure," said Ruka as her blush slightly increased.

They then walked over to the dock and got on the boat that was next to it. People who saw them chuckled and giggled; happy to see two kids who liked each other.

After the twins took off the rope that was keeping it from floating into the tunnel, the boat started to float and started drifting into the Tunnel of Love.

"It's dark in here," said Rua who looked at Ruka, who was getting scared because of how dark it is.

He then put an arm around her, while smiling at her.

Ruka smiled at him and then rested her head against his neck, making him blush.

As the boat continued through, the two enjoyed the quietness and time alone they had with each other. At the moment, Ruka had drowned out everything Aki had said to her yesterday.

Eventually they started to hear spooky noises. A second later they heard wailing and evil laughing, along with eerie howling.

"W-what was that?" asked Ruka taking her head off his neck, and then gulped, as she felt her heartbeat quicken in fear.

"I'm n-not sure," said Rua in the same shaky tone as Ruka.

Suddenly a couple of fake spooky ghouls appeared, laughing evilly.

"AAAAAAH," screamed Rua and Ruka, both wrapping their arms around each other for support.

"T-they're just fakes," said Rua trying to not sound scared and comfort Ruka who was shaking. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

Ruka nodded shakily.

Rua then gave her a kiss on the cheek, causing her to slightly blush.

Ruka then smiled and stayed in his embrace, while closing her eyes as she heard the ghouls continuing to pop out and laugh menacingly.

Soon the ghouls and creepy noises stopped.

The rest of the ride was calm and peaceful for them. The two continued to cuddle with one another as they had their eyes closed and were enjoying the peacefulness.

Eventually they had arrived at the end of the ride, and got off the boat.

"That was really fun," said Rua turning to Ruka as they started walking around.

"Yeah," said Ruka, nodding in agreement. The fake ghouls may have freaked her out, but it didn't matter because Rua was there with her.

They then continued to walk around the carnival.

Ruka had bought the two of them cotton candy, which Rua thought was delicious.

They had even stopped at an arcade. Rua had won one of the games and used the tickets he got to buy Ruka a prize, which was a red jeweled necklace.

Eventually they came across the ferris wheel and decided to go on it. The ferris wheel began to slowly move the carrier they were sitting in upwards. The wheel rotated on a 55-ton, 4.12-foot axle. There were 33 cars, each fitted with 28 rectangular shaped revolving chairs and able to accommodate up to 60 people. They were the only two people in the carrier they were on.

The two tried to not look down while they were sitting, as the thought that they were getting higher and higher made them almost feel sick to their stomachs.

Eventually it was at the top, and had stopped for the time being.

The two cuddled with one another as they enjoyed the soft breeze blowing in their faces, and also enjoyed the sight of Neo Domino City in front of them.

"It sure is a beautiful sight," said Ruka.

"Yeah," said Rua who then slightly turned his head to Ruka, who had her head rested against his neck, and started to softly rub her cheek with his hand. "But as amazing as the city is, I think you're even more amazing."

Ruka blushed a bit from the compliment. "R-really?" asked Ruka who lifted her head off his neck, which he nodded to.

"I've never known anyone as sweet, gentle, pretty, and understanding like you," said Rua softly smiling at her.

"...Thank you Rua, that's very sweet," said Ruka smiling at him, which made his smile grow.

Rua then began to slowly inch his face closer to hers, which she began to do the same. Their lips then connected in a gentle kiss. Rua proceeded to wrap his arms around her, which she did the same. After a few seconds they parted while smiling at each other.

Suddenly everything that Aki had said began to resurface in Ruka's mind.

"You okay?" asked Rua noticing she looked sad.

"Yeah, don't worry," said Ruka.

Rua could tell it had to do with Aki, but decided not to push for an answer.

Eventually the ferris wheel had rotated all the way to the bottom and the two got off.

After doing a few more things they decided to head back home, as it was getting very late.

As they walked home, Ruka continued to think about all the things Aki said. Ruke mentally sighed sadly.

Once they got home, Rua was going to go to his room, but Ruka stopped him.

"Ruka, is something wrong?" asked Rua.

Ruka swallowed hard and was fighting back tears for what she was about to do.

"Rua," said Ruka in a tone that clearly showed she was on the verge of crying. "I think we need to stop this r-relationship." She felt like her heart was breaking as she said this.

Rua gasped. "What why?" asked Rua in a hurt tone, hiding that he knew it was what Aki said to her, but even so he was still hurt and upset from what he just heard.

Ruka started fumbling for an excuse. "Because I...It's for the best," said Ruka trying to convince not just Rua, but also herself.

She knew that Rua liked her, but she wanted him to say that when he remembered her. To her it was unfair and selfish to be with him when he didn't know who she was.

"How?" asked Rua upset.

"It just is," said Ruka whose eyes started to water.

"But why?" asked Rua getting even more upset, even though he knew.

"Because I...I was just pretending to like you," Ruka cried out in frustration as the tears slipped off her face, and began to feel sick for what she just said. "I-I felt sorry for you when you first asked me out, so I pretended to like you, but I didn't mean for it to go t-this far."

As much as those words hurt, Rua could see through that excuse, and could tell she was lying, and didn't mean it.

"Please, don't," said Rua putting his hands on her shoulders, and looking at her sadly.

"I'm s-sorry," said Ruka in a now tearful tone as the tears continued to fall. She than quickly ran to her room and cried her heart out.

After a few seconds Rua began to sob, and began shaking. Then a few seconds later, he quit shaking, and started to clench his fists as his sadness turned into great anger, and he started to growl.

'Darn it Aki' thought Rua as his anger continued to increase. 'Why did you do this to us?'

He began taking deep breaths to calm down. Afterwards he went to his room.

Meanwhile, Ruka continued to cry. Her duel spirits could sense her sadness and tried to ask what the matter was, but she told them to go away.

'Why, Why,' thought Ruka trying to get herself to stop crying, but no matter how much she tried it only made her cry harder.

Meanwhile with Rua:

He was very angry at Aki. He couldn't believe that Aki did this, it wasn't just her fault that Ruka broke up with him, but also she was responsible for how emotionally upset Ruka was.

'That jerk' thought Rua who was now fuming. After trying to calm down again he tried to go to sleep.

Me:I though I'd end the chapter here. This story is far from over, I still plan on adding more chapters.

A/N: In this situation it is most likely that Ruka would brake up with him. Remember, Ruka is just an 11-12 year old kid at this point, and given everything that's happened she would most likely end her relationship with him. Also, remember that Rua still doesn't remember her yet, so to her it would be unfair to him, and being that this is Ruka were talking about, she would want him to like her when he's himself (remembers her that is). Also it's not OOC for Ruka to tell her duel spirits to go away in this scenario. I mean she just broke up with somebody when she did not want to. And given how emotionally unstable she is right now, Ruka would tell her duel spirits to go away. Imagine all the emotions she feels right now, she was already sad and stressed enough when she realized Rua may not like her when he remembers her. Then Aki tries to talk her out of her relationship with Rua, and then she broke up with him. You can only imagine how emotionally upset and heartbroken she would be right now.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh 5ds.

The following morning, Ruka was a wreck. Her eyes were blood shot red from the lack of sleep, and because of how much she had been crying. Suddenly Kuribon appeared.

"Kuri Kuri,"(Ruka, please talk to me, we're all really worried about you) said Kuribon.

However, Ruka continued to lay there with a depressed and broken look on her face.

Kuribon left, knowing it was no use talking to her right now. She could only hope Ruka felt better soon.

After a few more minutes, Ruka got out of bed, and after putting on her normal cloths she went to the kitchen, expecting to see Rua, but he wasn't around. Suddenly, she spotted a note on the table.

"I went out for awhile. I'll be back later" was read on the note.

Ruka lowered her head feeling he was upset at her.

'I'm sorry' thought Ruka, wishing she could get back together with him.

Letting out a sigh she went and got some cereal and milk, and began to eat.

Meanwhile Rua was currently walking around the city. He was beyond angry with Aki. He couldn't believe that Aki purposely broke them up. He eventually walked over to a park bench and sat down so that he could think.

'Ruka, why did you listen to her?' thought Rua sadly. 'I know you're scared of what they think, but they can't tell you who you can like or who you can't like.'

Before he could think anymore, he heard what sounded like two kids talking near him. When he turned to look, there was a boy and girl, who look to be siblings.

"This is for you," said the boy handing her a small box, which Rua observed.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Open it and see," said the boy.

The girl opened the box only to gasp. It was a small teddy bear. She looked at her brother, who was smiling shyly. Within a few seconds, she nearly tackled her brother in a big hug.

"Thank you so much," said the girl hugging her brother.

"No sweat," said the boy.

Rua smiled at the cute sight. Suddenly his vision began to blur again.

"Darn it," said Rua.

(Rua's flashback with Ruka when they were both 3 years old)

"Ruka, Ruka!" yelled Rua as tears continued to fall from his face. He had stayed by her side for the whole month everyday. Although everyone else had thought she wasn't going to wake up, Rua refused to give up on her and kept calling her name.

Suddenly, Ruka opened her eyes.

"Where...am I?" asked Ruka, only to be brought into a tight embrace by Rua, who was now sobbing tears of joy.

"R-Ruka, you woke up," said Rua in a tearful/happy tone.

Ruka at first was taken by surprise, but then hugged back. The two stayed like that for awhile. Ruka had heard his voice while in the spirit world and ran towards his voice as fast as she could, and then she woke up from her coma.

Eventually they let go as Rua got off the bed and walked over to one side of it.

"What are you-" began Ruka.

"I have something I want you to have," said Rua, reaching down and getting ready to show it to her. "Close your eyes."

Ruka giggled and did as her brother wished and closed her eyes. She then felt something soft put between her two hands.

"Hee hee, okay open your eyes," said Rua.

Ruka opened her eyes, only to widen them in surprise. She looked at Rua speechless. It was a small teddy bear.

"Do you like it?" Rua asked, while barely finishing as she enveloped him in a tight hug.

"This is the best gift ever," said Ruka happy. "I'll always treasure it."

(End of flashback).

Rua let out a small gasp.

'That, that was us,' thought Rua, while he held his head with one of his hands. He also started to wonder what he and Ruka were before his amnesia. Did he not have a family back then, and Ruka's parents adopted him? He kept trying to think of more, but the more he did, the more pain it caused his head.

"If, if I really have known Ruka for that long, than why do her friends still not trust me?" questioned Rua. He felt hurt that they didn't trust him with her. However he mostly felt hurt from Aki, due to her breaking them up. Suddenly his anger returned as he thought about that. He couldn't believe Aki would go that far.

For the next few hours he continued to walk around the city, while pondering the flashback he had.

'Ruka, what were we before?' thought Rua as he kept thinking about the flashback. 'And...why didn't you tell me?'

He kept trying to think as he kept walking around, but he couldn't come up with an answer. However, that was not the only thing that stayed on his mind. He kept wondering why Ruka's friends seemed to be against his relationship with her when they've known each other for such a long time.

Rua let out a sigh. 'I need to talk to Aki.'

He knew Aki was just trying to protect Ruka, but she had gone too far. He remembered how emotionally sad Ruka was and how she cried when she broke up with him. Rua's anger towards Aki was starting to increase. Because of her, Ruka was hurting emotionally right now, and that alone ticked him off.

Deciding that he needed to confront her about this, he decided to head to the shack in order to ask the guys where she lived.

Once he arrived at the shack he walked inside, only to see that Yusei was the only one there.

Yusei, noticing Rua's presence, put his tools down.

"Hey Rua, what are you doing here, and where's Ruka?" asked Yusei a bit curious.

"Uh, she's feeling tired so she stayed at the house," said Rua making up an excuse. "Anyhow, do you know where I can find Aki?"

"Sure, why do you ask?" asked Yusei.

"I...want to talk to her about something," said Rua who now avoided Yusei's gaze.

Yusei raised his eyebrows, but then shrugged and told him where she lived.

After Rua thanked him and left, he began to head over to Aki's.

Eventually he arrived at her house. Taking a deep breath he walked up to her door and knocked. A few seconds later the door opened revealing Aki.

"Rua," said Aki surprised.

"We need to talk," said Rua in a bit of an angry tone.

Aki noticed and wondered why he seemed so upset. Nonetheless, she gestured for him to come in.

Afterwards she shut her door and directed her attention towards Rua, who was slightly glaring at her.

"Why did you do it?" asked Rua trying to keep his tone as free of anger as possible.

"Do what?" asked Aki.

"You know what you did!" said Rua no longer holding back his anger, and shocking Aki at his outburst. "Because of you, Ruka broke up with me."

Aki's eyes widened as she let out a gasp.

'He must have been eavesdropping, but how much did he hear?' thought Aki.

"What gave you the right to butt in our life like that?" said Rua angry. "I know that you're just trying to protect Ruka from getting hurt again, but you went too far."

'Hurt again? What he is talking about?' thought Aki. Then it hit her. Ruka must have made up some kind of excuse, because she didn't want Rua to get back his memories too fast. However, she was cut out of her thoughts as Rua continued to speak.

"It's not just that," said Rua as his anger increased and he clinched his fists. "Because of you, Ruka has been crying her eyes out."

His eyes then began to water after a few seconds, and he began to sob a little.

"Why, why did you do this?" asked Rua in a slight tearful tone. "Ruka and I have known each other since our childhood, and yet...you still don't trust me with her."

Aki's eyes widened again, realizing he was starting to remember Ruka.

"Ever since yesterday nothing has been the same anymore," said Rua. "I feel like a part of me is missing, and it hurts."

Aki was listening to everything and began to feel bad, and also felt a bit of remorse, as she realized because of her, the twins were really suffering emotionally. She also was starting to worry about Ruka's emotional state, based on what Rua just told her.

"Please," said Rua as his tone grew quiet. "Give me a chance. I promise you I won't hurt her."

Aki swallowed hard, unsure of what to say or do.

"I...I'll think about," said Aki in a calm voice.

"You...you will?" asked Rua in a happy tone.

Aki nodded.

Rua walked over to her and hugged her, surprising her.

"Thanks," said Rua who then headed to the door but then stopped. "I'm sorry I got angry, but don't ever do something like that again. You may not trust me with Ruka, but I care about her more than anything, and I won't let you or anyone hurt her."

He then opened the door and left.

Aki then sat down on her couch, while increasing guilt continued to build up inside her. Despite the growing guilt, she was still against their relationship. She then started to think about what he just said before he left.

'Where have I heard that before?' thought Aki.

A while later Rua had finally made it home. Opening the door, he walked inside, while shutting the door behind him.

"Rua, where have you been?" asked Ruka running up to him. "I was worried sick."

Even though she had read the note, he had been gone longer than she thought he would be.

Rua glanced at her with a hurt expression before walking past her.

"Where are you going?" asked Ruka, causing him to stop, while keeping himself turned from her.

"I...I need to lay down," said Rua in a hurt tone, but also one that indicated something was bothering him.

He then went to his room.

Ruka thought he was still upset at her for breaking up with him, and lowered her head.

Suddenly the phone rang, causing her to walk over and pick it up.

"Who is it?" asked Ruka politely.

"It's me," said Aki.

"Hey Aki, what do you need?" asked Ruka.

"I called to warn you about Rua," said Aki cautiously.

Although Aki knew about Ruka's emotional state, at the moment this was far more urgent.

"What do you mean?" asked Ruka, not sure what Aki was getting at.

"We had a conversation and...he now remembers that you two have known each other your whole lives," said Aki.

Ruka gasped. She hadn't expected him to start remembering her yet.

"He's starting to remember you, I just thought I'd give you a heads up," said Aki.

"I understand. Thanks for telling about it," said Ruka.

"You're welcome," said Aki, who decided it was time to hang up before she said anything else. "I need to go now, bye."

"Bye," said Ruka who then hung up the phone.

Ruka than began to panic.

'Oh no,' thought Ruka becoming scared and saddened at the same time. She wasn't ready for him to start remembering her yet. She also was worried about him. Since he now remembered that he and she knew each other their whole lives, she was worried that he was upset at her, and would think she had lied to him. Ruka walked over and sat on the couch, and then layed down on it with a sad and scared look on her face.

She was in a state of panic from all these thoughts, and emotions.

Meanwhile, Rua continued to think.

'Maybe I should talk to her about this,' thought Rua.

After letting out a hurt sigh he took a nap.

A few hours later he woke up and stretched a little before getting up and heading out of his room.

Walking down the stairs, he spotted Ruka watching some TV.

"Hey Ruka," said Rua, though with not a lot of enthusiasm, causing her to turn her head to him, as he approached her and sat down.

"Um, hey," said Ruka with not much enthusiasm ether, and averting his gaze.

For the next few hours, things had become quiet. They would occasionally talk to one another as they watched TV, but then become quiet.

Rua was trying to think how he should ask Ruka what they were before.

Ruka was worried and scared of what he was going to say to her, now that he's starting to remember her.

Finally, Rua mustered up the courage to ask.

"Ruka," said Rua a bit serious.

Ruka silently gulped, and tried not to shake due to her being scared.

"Yes," said Ruka nervously.

"What were we before?" asked Rua. "You know, before I met you at the hospital."

Ruka swallowed hard as she tried not to shake.

"W-we use to play a lot when we were little," said Ruka telling half the truth. "And we were always good friends. You see, you were a foster kid, so you didn't have a family. However I would visit you sometimes and we would play together. My parents noticed how close we were and decided to adopt you so you could live with us."

"Really?" asked Rua softly and inching closer to her. This made her blush.

Ruka nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this before?" asked Rua in a hurt tone.

"Because...we were told to let you remember on your own," said Ruka.

Now Rua knew for sure that Ruka's friends knew him before his amnesia, and he knew them before as well. However he pushed this out of his mind for the time being.

"How come you were in bed a lot back then?" asked Rua.

"I was sick a lot, and I still get sick often," said Ruka telling the truth.

"But that doesn't explain why you were in a coma and I was calling out your name," said Rua referring to his new memory.

Ruka's eyes widened and she let out a gasp. She had no idea that he remembered that.

"Why were you in a coma?" asked Rua.

Ruka, in a panic, grabbed him and pressed her lips against his, hoping he would drop it. She didn't want to tell him about why she was in the coma, because then she would have to bring up the spirit world and the duel spirits. And given that he has amnesia and just recently remembered something about her, saying anything else could confuse and hurt him even more. She was also afraid saying any of it may make him remember too much at once.

Rua blushed a lot, having not expected it due to her braking up with him. Nonetheless, he closed his eyes and kissed back, while cupping one of her cheeks.

As the kiss continued, Ruka forgot the reason she was kissing him and was at this point blushing a lot. A few seconds later she realized how long they had been kissing and parted her lips from his while blushing uncontrollably.

Before Rua could say something, Ruka got off the couch.

"I-I have something I need to do," said Ruka flustered.

She then quickly went to her room in order to avoid being asked anything else.

Rua couldn't help but smile. If there was any doubt before, now he was sure that she liked him, and only broke up with him because of Aki. He then started to think more about what he and Ruka used to be. Despite what she told him, something about her story didn't seem right. He also started to wonder why she didn't want to tell him about her coma. He put his finger to his chin as he began to think.

Meanwhile, Ruka was in her room.

"Why did I do that? I'm such a baka," said Ruka scolding herself for kissing him. She was trying to convince him she didn't like him, even though she did. Ruka let out a sigh, wishing she could be with him.

Hours later with Aki, it had become nighttime.

She had been on her bed relaxing.

She started to recall the last thing Rua said before he lost his memories.

(Flashback)

"I'm not a signer, but Ruka who is a signer is my pride and joy," said Rua.

(End of flashback)

She then started to think about what Rua said before he left, and started to realize how similar it was to what he said before he lost his memories.

Suddenly, she gasped in realization.

"Oh, my god," said Aki.

Me: I thought I'd end the chapter here.

A/N: Baka means "Idiot", "Jerk", and "Stupid" in Japanese.


	15. Chapter 15

I greatly apoligize for not updating this sooner. I had a hard time on this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh 5ds.

The following morning, Rua was in his room thinking about what Ruka told him yesterday.

'Why won't you tell me about your coma?' thought Rua.

It didn't make sense to him why she would dodge the subject like that. What was she afraid of, and why did it feel like she wasn't being honest with him? These thoughts kept running through his head.

After a few minutes he got off his bed.

'I need to get some answers,' thought Rua.

After getting dressed in his normal cloths he left his room, and went to Ruka's. Quietly opening the door so as to not wake her, he snuck in and began to look around.

As he did he spotted a nice picture of them when they were 3. They were laughing together in it.

Rua smiled at the picture, and then opened her drawer silently.

'What's this?' thought Rua staring at two decks that were stacked face-down. 'She never said she had any cards.'

He decided to turn over the first card on the stack of the left deck. Turning it over, it revealed Power Tool Dragon.

Suddenly his head began to hurt, which made him then respond by putting his hands on his head.

"Arrgh," groaned Rua trying to stay silent so he wouldn't wake Ruka up, who was still sleeping.

(Rua's memories' of when he was dueling Divine, Demak, and Michal)

"Power Tool Dragon attack, crafty break!" yelled Rua.

Power Tool Dragon begun to spin its' new drill and fly forward towards the target, which was Clairvonce.

"Clairvonce effect activates," said Divine. "By paying 800 Life-Points I negate the attack."

"That won't work on me," said Rua who span his arm for a second. "As long as Power Tool Dragon is equipped with Double Tool D&C, it negates the effects of the monster it's battling."

"What," said Divine surprised.

The machine dragon with 4 mechanized wings destroying clairvonce with its drill.

"Not bad," said Divine.

Rua facing Demak:

"Go Power Tool Dragon, crafty break!" said Rua.

Power Tool Dragon hit Magician Ape and destroyed it, causing Demak to flinch.

"Because of Break Draws effect, I get to draw one card," said Rua who drew 1 card.

Demak stayed silent.

"How's that, don't peg me for a chump just because I'm not a Signer. I have the mightiest of all dragons on my side, and its' name is Power Tool Dragon," said Rua.

Rua's duel with Michal:

"Go Power Tool Dragon, attack Hollowed Ghost," said Rua. "Crafty break!"

Power Tool Dragon flew forward, slicing the ghost with a giant scythe.

Michal's Life-Points dropped to 0.

(End of memories).

Rua silently gasped in shock.

'That...was me,' thought Rua shocked at what he saw.

He then picked up the deck.

"Could...could this deck be...no it can't," whispered Rua dismissing it.

He then put the deck back down and closed the drawer.

"Rua, what are you doing?" asked Ruka who was rubbing her eyes and had just woke up.

Rua froze. "I...I just came to wake up my sister," said Rua making up an excuse.

Ruka's eyes widened and she got a very scared look on her face. Her heart beat started to quicken very fast.

"I was adopted by your parents," said Rua. "So that makes us somewhat siblings in a way, right?"

Ruka silently sighed with relief. It wasn't what she had thought. She had forgotten for a moment that she told him last night that her parents adopted him.

"Yeah," said Ruka relieved.

"C'mon, let's go eat," said Rua grabbing her hand, making her blush a little.

They then headed to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

Hours later, Aki was debating if she should tell Ruka what she found out. She knew Ruka liked Rua even before his amnesia, but Aki realized by comparing Rua's 2 similar lines that he had feelings for Ruka even before he got his amnesia. Aki always had a feeling he did. She had noticed the way he would act around her sometimes, but Aki would dismiss it, but even so she always suspected he felt something more for her than the typical brother feelings.

'What should I do?' thought Aki unsure.

She wanted to keep this new information to herself. After all she was against their relationship, but at the same time she knew it wasn't right to not say anything and just let Ruka suffer.

Many hours later, Rua and Ruka were on the couch watching TV.

"Ruka?" asked Rua, causing her to turn her head from the TV and face him.

"What is it?" asked Ruka.

Rua's cheeks turned slightly red. He didn't have to ask this because he knew she liked him, but he wanted to see if he could at least get her to admit she likes him.

"Any particular reason why you kissed me yesterday, maybe you, I don't know...like me?" asked Rua.

Ruka's cheeks got red. "N-no," said Ruka, but Rua could see through that.

He then scooted closer to her.

"Are you sure?" asked Rua with amusement as he watched her blush increase.

He then inched his face very close to her own, causing her to blush bright red.

"W-we broke up, and, and...,"stuttered Ruka, who was unable to say anything else as she stared into his eyes.

They then started to inch forward. Just before their lips connected though, a knock was heard on the door.

'Darn,' thought Rua, who then got up and went to open the door.

After opening the door, a small vein appeared on Rua's forehead when he realized it was Aki.

The two stood silent for a few seconds staring at each other.

"Umm...guys?" asked Ruka, who had walked over and was wondering why they were acting strange.

After a few seconds, Rua cleared his throat, breaking the silence.

"Hey Aki, come on in," said Rua in his normal tone, gesturing for her to walk in, which she did, leaving Ruka to wonder what just happened.

Ruka then shortly dismissed it for the time being.

"Aki-san," said Ruka walking up to her.

Aki looked at Ruka with a slight guilty expression.

"Rua," said Aki turning to him. "Can I talk to Ruka alone for a bit?"

Rua was reluctant about it after what Aki did last time, but he nodded giving her the go ahead. He didn't want Ruka to know what they talked about.

They then headed to Ruka's room, but this time Rua slowly followed them. She had already broke them up, and he wasn't about to let her do something worse.

After they shut the door, Rua put his ear to the door, so he could hear what was being said.

After Aki and Ruka sat on Ruka's bed, Aki put a hand on her shoulder.

"How are you holding up?" asked Aki being subtle.

That question caused Ruka to lower her head, as she got a sad look on her face.

Aki sighed, and then opened her mouth to speak.

"About the other day, you do know that I have no control over what you do right?" said Aki.

"What do you mean?" asked Ruka confused.

"I was merely making a suggestion to you, because I didn't want to see you get hurt," said Aki. "However, sometimes we may cause the people we care about to feel pain when we don't really mean to."

She then gave Ruka an apologetic smile, and then put a hand on Ruka's shoulder.

"You have to consider for yourself if you can see Rua as your brother, and only your brother again when he does remember. Do whatever you think is right and makes you happy. I'm sure whatever you decide on will turn out alright in the end," Aki finished.

Ruka smiled, and then hugged her.

"Thank's Aki," said Ruka.

"You're welcome," said Aki.

Rua, who was listening, was surprised. He thought Aki was going to do something even worse then what she did before, but from his point of view she seemed to be encouraging Ruka to get back together with him. While it's true that Aki said she would consider giving him a chance with Ruka, he was starting to have doubts that he would ever be given that chance.

He then quickly and silently ran back into the living room so he wouldn't get caught, due to them getting off the bed and approaching the door.

As soon as they entered the living room, he got off the couch.

"Everything okay?" asked Rua in a good convincing way while walking up to them.

"Yeah," said Aki.

Rua couldn't help but smile at Aki. Maybe he misjudged her.

He then looked at Ruka.

"You sure do look happy," said Rua noticing the smile on her face.

"I guess so," said Ruka looking away and still smiling.

"Well I better head out," said Aki who headed for the door.

The twins then said goodbye to Aki as she left, and closed the door behind her.

Ruka then turned to Rua.

"So what was with you two a while back?" asked Ruka referring to the way him and Aki were acting when Aki came over.

"Oh, uh, it's...it's nothing," said Rua reassuringly.

Ruka shrugged and then nodded, accepting his answer. She then turned and headed to her room, so she could think to herself.

Rua sat on the couch and started to think about his newest memory.

'...Power Tool Dragon...,' thought Rua.

He continued to think about his monster.

Meanwhile, Ruka was in her room debating with herself if she should get back together with Rua or not. Ever since she broke up with him, nothing felt the same to her.

'What should I do?' thought Ruka.

She knew that Rua may not like her after he remembers her, but she wanted him to like her even if he get's his memories' back.

Ruka then closed her eyes in frustration.

She began to think if she should take the risk of being with him, and then be alright with Rua however he may be when he remembers her.

Ruka let out a sad/frustrated sigh, unsure what she should do.

Many hours later, Rua had been asleep on the couch for the last hour, and was just waking up. Slowly opening his eyes he got up, yawned, and stretched his hands a little.

"I must have fallen asleep watching the TV," said Rua.

After grabbing the remote he turned off the TV.

"I guess I should check on Ruka, she has been in her room for a while," said Rua.

After getting off the couch, he headed to Ruka's room. Once he got there he knocked on the door. The door shortly opened revealing Ruka.

"Is there something you need?" asked Ruka, to which he shook his head.

"I just wanted to check up on you and see if you were okay," said Rua.

"Oh, I'm alright," said Ruka.

Rua was silent for a few seconds. The entire time he had been sleeping, he kept dreaming the same events with Power Tool Dragon.

"What's the matter?" asked Ruka noticing he looked troubled.

"Can we talk for a minute?" asked Rua.

"Of course," said Ruka, who then gestured for him to come inside, to which he did.

They then sat on her bed.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" asked Ruka.

Rua tried to think of a good way of wording it.

"Well, have you by any chance heard of a monster known as Power Tool Dragon?" asked Rua.

Ruka widened her eyes, realizing that he may have found his deck in her drawer, but she couldn't be sure. After a few seconds she relaxed. She decided that maybe he was ready to have his deck back, since he did seem to remember his Power Tool Dragon and not remember too much at once.

"Yeah," said Ruka.

She then got up and opened her drawer, took out his deck, and then came back to him and sat down. She reluctantly handed the deck to him.

"This deck is yours'," said Ruka.

"Why didn't you give me this sooner?" asked Rua.

"I would have," said Ruka. "I was afraid that you may remember too much at once. That's why I didn't want to give it to you until now. I'm sorry."

Rua inched forward and kissed her cheek, making her blush.

"It's okay, I understand," said Rua. "If I was in your shoes' I would have done the same thing."

He then hugged her, to which she smiled and then hugged back. Afterwards he got up and left so she could be alone.

Walking out to the living room he sat on the couch and took out the card at the top of his deck, which was Power Tool Dragon.

"Even though I don't remember a lot, you and I seemed to have fought together quit a few times," said Rua looking at his card.

His mind then started to drift.

'I wonder who those guys I was dueling were,' thought Rua.

After a few seconds he shrugged it off and then started to look through the rest of his cards.

He stopped when he spotted a familiar card.

"This is... Double Tool D&C," said Rua, remembering his memory of the first guy he was facing.

Rua then decided to study his deck to rememorize his strategies.

As he strategized, many memories of when he was dueling as a kid came back. He tried to shrug them off for the time being, so he could focus on strategizing.

50 minutes later.

"I've got it," said Rua, finally having rememorized all of his strategies. "Now I just need to duel someone so I can see if I have the hang of this."

Before he said anything else, he spotted Ruka, who was approaching him.

"Ruka," said Rua getting off the couch.

"Is something wrong-mmph," he continued before being forced to stop.

He was cut off by Ruka pressing her lips against his, putting her hands on his shoulders, and closing her eyes, making him blush. Rua then wrapped his arms around her, and began to kiss back while closing his eyes. After many seconds they parted leaving Rua very surprised, having not expected that.

After a few seconds, Ruka decided to break the silence.

"I've been thinking and," started Ruka who was beginning to blush, and then twitched her fingers while looking down. "And i-if it's okay with you, I'd like it if we got back together."

It took everything Rua had not to yell in excitement at what he just heard. His eyes started to water with tears of happiness. He then hugged her.

"Baka," said Rua in a happy tone. "Of course I'd like it if we got back together. My answer is yes."

Ruka's smile grew and she kissed him on the cheek. She wanted to enjoy what she had with him for as long as possible, because he may not like her the way he does now after he remembers her.

Many hours later, Aki was currently sitting down on her bed drinking some tea. As she did, she let her mind drift to Ruka. She hoped Ruka got her subtle hint when talking to her. Aki was trying to ask Ruka without being obvious, if she was willing to take such a big heartbreaking risk to be happy with him. She also didn't want to be the reason the twins were hurting emotionally. She wanted to just be neutral. That's why she didn't tell Ruka about Rua's feeling for her from before he got amnesia, and instead let Ruka decide for herself without any outside interference.

Aki sighed. 'I hope the others don't find out,' thought Aki.

She then closed her eyes so she could relax.

Many hours later, Rua and Ruka had finished watching some movies.

Ruka had her head against his neck, while he had an arm around her. She then let out a happy/dreamy sigh.

Rua smiled at her as he gently rubbed her cheek with one of his hands'. He was glad to see her so happy. He was just as happy.

After a few more minutes, Rua turned off the TV.

"We better head to bed," said Rua, helping Ruka up sense she had rested on him for so long.

"Yeah," said Ruka.

They then headed to their rooms', and then stopped before they went to their separate rooms'.

They then smiled at one another.

"Goodnight Ruka," said Rua giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight Rua," said Ruka, whose cheeks were a bit red.

They then headed to their rooms'.

Meanwhile, Rua was in his room thinking about his new memories'. After a few minutes his mind started to drift to that story Ruka told him yesterday.

'Ruka...what aren't you telling me?' thought Rua.

A/N: Rua is smart enough to know he has amnesia(he did say a few times in the story already that he didn't know much about himself, and the way everyone seemed to know things about him that he didn't, so he would know he has amnesia). By the way, I have a voting poll on my profile in regards to "Divine chaos". As I've said before, after this story is done I will start working on it again(and not just a few chapters), but I'd like to know if you guys want me to rewrite it, or continue it. Also the story is still at the beggining so there will be a lot more chapters in it.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh 5ds

The following morning, Rua was up, and had a difficult time sleeping last night. He then started to think about Ruka's story she said the day before yesterday.

'It's not just that she won't tell me about her coma,' thought Rua. 'There's...something else she isn't saying and I'm going to find out what.'

He then got up, and got dressed in his normal cloths. He decided this time to go to the master bedroom, in hopes that maybe some of his answers are there. Plus he didn't want to sneak in Ruka's room again and risk being caught.

After arriving at the master door, he opened it and walked inside, quietly closing it so Ruka wouldn't wake up from the noise.

'Wow, this room is huge, including the bed,' thought Rua looking around.

He then spotted something that caught his eyes on the nightstand next to the bed. After walking over, he Picked up the photo and studied it. It had him and Ruka smiling when they were 5 years old. He also saw 2 grown-up figures on it.

'This must be her parents,' thought Rua, remembering how she said her parents were always away on trips.

Suddenly his vision started to blur.

(Rua's memory when they were 5)

"What, you're leaving again?" asked Rua.

"We have another business trip," said their dad.

"You always do this. You never spend any time with us," said Rua upset at the fact that they never have any time for them.

"We don't want you two to go," said Ruka just as upset as Rua.

"We're sorry," apologized their mother. "You two be good now, and Rua, take care of your sister while we're gone."

Rua held in his tears. "I will, I promise," said Rua.

They then left the house.

Ruka tried to keep the tears from appearing, but Rua turned her around and hugged her.

"Just let it out," said Rua softly.

After a few seconds, Ruka let the tears appear and then started to sob, while Rua held her in his arms. He then started to sob as well.

(End of flashback).

Rua gasped.

"That...that was her parents," said Rua. "I remember, they left us and were always gone, so we only had each other. Those jerks, they just adopted me so they could leave. They didn't even think about how I or Ruka felt. If they truly cared, they wouldn't have been away all the time."

He thought back to how Ruka cried after they left.

"How can they just leave us like that?" asked Rua getting angry.

He then put the photo down and left.

Meanwhile, Ruka had just woke up and let out a yawn.

After getting up, she got dressed into her normal cloths and headed to the kitchen where Rua was making some cereal.

"Good morning Rua," said Ruka walking up to him, and giving him a kiss on the cheek, making his cheeks go a tad red.

"Morning Ruka," said Rua, who had just finished pouring the milk in his bowl.

"What's wrong?" asked Ruka, noticing the look on his face.

"Do you know why your parents always left you and me when we were little?" asked Rua.

"I'm not sure," said Ruka truthfully. "They always would leave and say the same apologies over and over; they never had time for us."

"Some parents they were," said Rua with some anger in his voice, but then calmed down. "There is something good that came out of it."

He then softly rubbed her cheek with one hand.

"They adopted me, and I got to meet you," said Rua.

"Mmmhmmm," said Ruka smiling and nodding convincingly.

"Now c'mon, we better eat. After all, we don't want to go to Duel Academy hungry," said Rua.

They then started eating some cereal and chatted as they did.

After they were done, they went to their rooms and got dressed into their academy uniforms.

Meanwhile, Rua was going through his deck one last time just to be sure he had his strategies together. After he was done, he put it in his pocket.

'I hope I can do good with my deck again,' thought Rua.

He then headed to Ruka's room. After knocking, it shortly opened revealing Ruka.

"All set?" asked Rua, to which she nodded. "By the way, what's supposed to be in this back pack on my back?"

Ruka's eyes widened in realization, she had forgot to give him his duel disk when she gave him his deck. Going over to her closet she reached inside and brought out a blue duel disk.

"Here," said Ruka walking back over and handing it to him. "That's yours; I accidently forgot to give it to you yesterday."

"Thank you Ruka," said Rua taking it.

"You're welcome," said Ruka smiling at him.

After putting it in his back pack, they headed to their front door. After opening it, Rua gestured for her to go first, which she giggled at and then went outside. Rua then shut the door behind him, and grabbed Ruka's hand as they started to head to Duel Academy.

"I wonder how Sly and Patty are doing?" questioned Rua.

"Me to," said Ruka also curious.

They eventually arrived, and separated their hands. Rua knew she didn't feel comfortable showing their feelings around others.

They then walked inside.

As they headed to their classroom, Rua had something he wanted to ask.

"Say Ruka?" asked Rua, causing her to face him. "What deck do you use? Since my deck is built around Deformers, what cards do you use?"

"Uh," said Ruka who wasn't sure if it would be a good idea just yet to tell him.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," said Rua, who was starting to get sick of her holding all these secrets from him.

"Thanks," said Ruka feeling more relaxed.

After another minute, they arrived at their class and walked inside.

"Hey Sly, Patty," Rua called out as he and Ruka walked up to him.

"How've you two been?" asked Ruka.

"We're doing great," said Patty.

"Aside from you dragging me everywhere," said Sly in his same non-emotional tone.

"Oh come on, you need to lighten up and get out more," said Patty.

"Says you," muttered Sly still keeping his normal non-emotional tone.

"Besides, don't you like being with me?" asked Patty batting her eyelashes.

Rua and Ruka had to cover their mouths as they saw Sly try to make the blush on his face disappear.

"Well I...I," stuttered Sly embarrassed.

"We'll just leave you two alone," said Ruka giggling.

"Try not to blush too much," said Rua with amusement.

"S-shut up," said Sly beginning to lose his normal non-emotional tone, and trying to keep the red on his face from getting even redder.

The twins then went to their seats and started silently laughing at what just happened.

"It looks like Patty is changing Sly more than she thinks," said Ruka.

"Yeah," said Rua, as they watched Patty grab Sly's hand, who had an embarrass look on his face as some of the classmates laughed and giggled.

Soon it was time for class to start.

About an hour later, the students started talking amongst themselves about Jack and what was reported. Some even had the news on their cell phones.

"I had a feeling he was a bad guy, all people like that are," said Sly.

"Stop it Sly," said Tenpie irritated at Sly's talk of Jack.

"Hey," said Rua walking up to Sly with anger on his face. "How do you know that Jack did that?"

"Are you taking a criminal's side?" asked Sly.

"What!" said Rua grabbing Sly by the shirt and growling, while Sly looked both shocked and scared along with some of the other students.

"Rua stop...please," pleaded Ruka putting a hand on his shoulder.

Rua's eyes softened and his anger was replaced with remorse. He then let go of Sly's shirt.

"Sorry," said Rua bowing politely and then walked back to his seat.

Ruka walked over to him. "Rua," said Ruka a bit worried.

"I refuse to believe that Jack did something like this, he's one of Yusei's friends," said Rua with an upset look on his face.

He may have been scared of Jack at first, but he saw that Jack was a good person. He was then calmed down when Ruka put her hand on his shoulder.

"I believe you," said Ruka softly, and smiled at him. "I know he wouldn't do something like that."

"Thank you Ruka," said Rua before giving her a very quick peck on the cheek, so nobody would see, resulting in her fighting down a blush so the others wouldn't notice.

"You're welcome," said Ruka. "We'll go over to Yusei's after school is over okay," said Ruka, which he nodded to.

Ms Bartlett then quieted the class and everybody went back to their seats so class could continue.

After a couple of hours, the students went to the duel area of school. As Rua watched two students duel, he hoped that he was ready to use his deck again.

Following a few more duels, it was eventually Rua's turn.

"Rua and George step forward," said Ms Bartlett

Rua was feeling a bit nervous as he stepped on the stadium, but then looked at Ruka who was looking at him encouragingly.

He then turned his attention back to his opponent who was across from him. Both then readied their duel disks.

"Duel!" both declared.

Rua's duel was finished after some time had past.

"Great job Rua," said Ruka walking up to him and congratulating him.

Rua smiled at her, and then the two walked off the stadium as two more people stepped on it and dueled.

Eventually it had come to Ruka's turn, to which she was scared and was prepared to forfeit in order to get out of the duel so Rua wouldn't get back anymore memories. She was sure that due to him getting his deck back that it had to have sparked some more memories, and she didn't want to risk anymore right now because he may not be able to handle too much more for the time being. Not to mention that remembering her ability to talk to duel spirits could spark other things. However, she was saved due to it being time to head back to class, so she didn't have to duel. This made her sighed with relief.

Everyone got back to their classroom. For the rest of the day things went well. Ms Bartlett would occasionally call on the twins and quiz them on Synchros, which they would answer correctly.

After many hours the bell rang, and Rua immediately got out of his seat and left, which Ruka immediately did as well. Aki left with the twins as well.

As they left the school, Rua decided to ask something.

"Why do they think Jack did something wrong?" asked Rua, causing Ruka to turn her head and face him as they walked.

Although Rua wanted to know what Ruka seemed to not be telling him, he decided to put it on hold until this thing with Jack was over.

"I'm not sure," answered Ruka truthfully. "But we're going to find out," said Ruka.

"That's right," said Aki.

Aki was just as upset as the twins. Jack may have been self-centered, but he proved many times that he was a good person.

Eventually they made it to the shack.

"Hey, everyone is here Yusei," said Crow.

Everyone then gathered on the couch, while Yusei stayed standing up as well as Bruno and Crow.

"Can't we do something?" asked Rua.

"Yusei," said Aki.

"Since Jack was arrested, no other problems with the D-wheels have occurred," said Yusei, who then slightly turned his head. "And the times the D-wheelers have been hurt, Jack has no alibi."

"So considering the evidence, Jack seems to be guilty," said Bruno.

"No way," said Rua refusing to believe it.

"Isn't there something we can do about it?" asked Aki.

"What if we found the real culprit? Surely someone is trying to make it look like Jack did it," suggested Rua.

"But how will we find him?" asked Ruka. "We don't have any leads."

"It's unfortunate, but we have to leave this to security for right now," said Yusei.

A few hours later, it was very late.

"What did you say?" said Yusei holding a phone to his ear, and yelled so loud that it woke up Aki and the twins. "Jack escaped!"

"Yeah, I didn't think he would do this, but if he comes back tell me," said the person on the other line of the phone.

"I understand," said Yusei before turning off the phone.

"Wait...you're saying he escaped," started Aki.

"From sector security," added Ruka.

"What a dumb thing to do," said Crow.

"Jack," said Rua softly. Ruka held his hand in support, and for support. She was just as upset and worried as Rua.

"Ruka, you and Rua go home," said Yusei.

"But," started Rua.

"He's right," said Ruka smiling at him. "There's nothing we can do right now."

Turning back to Yusei, he nodded and then left with Ruka.

"What'll we do Yusei? Where would Jack be?" asked Crow.

Suddenly both Crow and Yusei gasped in realization.

"The highway!" both said, and before Aki could say anything they ran out and got on their D-wheels and left.

Aki hmphed and said something about them being rude and then left.

Many minutes later with the twins, they had arrived home and were preparing to go to bed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they will find whoever is framing Jack," said Ruka.

"Yeah," said Rua nodding.

Rua then gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Goodnight Rua," said Ruka.

"Goodnight Ruka," said Rua.

Both then went to their rooms and eventually went to sleep, while both had the same thing on their minds. Why would people think Jack is a criminal?

Me: I thought I'd end the chapter here.

A/N: Remember things aren't the same as on the show so things will happen a bit differently(like Rua not tackling Sly this time due to the two being somewhat on good terms with each other). For those who want to see Rua's duel with George, read the other story I published which is called "Warriors vs deformers".


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5ds.

The following day:

The twins had finished eating breakfast, and were doing chores in order to take their minds off Jack.

"There, that's done," said Rua, who had just finished cleaning some dishes, and put the clean ones on the right side of the sink. "You almost finished Ruka?"

"Yeah, just need to get one more spot," said Ruka just before she finished cleaning one final spot on the floor that had a stain on it, and then picked up the dirty rag she had used to clean with and went to the sink so she could wash it.

Rua proceeded to help her. Once done, they let the rag sit so it could dry.

"Thanks," said Ruka.

"Of course, I'm glad I could help. Besides, it wouldn't be good if you did all this by yourself," said Rua kissing her on the cheek, making her blush a little.

Ruka giggled a bit. "Well thank you. By the way, would you like to walk around the city for a while?" she asked.

"Sure, okay," said Rua not sure why she suggested that all of a sudden.

Ruka knew Rua was probably worried about Jack just as much as her, so she hoped this would take their minds off it. She also wanted to enjoy every second she has with him, because what they have right now may not last for very long.

After both got their shoes on, they left the house and begun to walk around the city.

As they did, Ruka held his hand. Although she was nervous, she knew anyone would just think of it as nothing more than two close siblings. They wouldn't be that far off either. They just simply wouldn't know how close.

Eventually they decided to get some ice cream, and continued walking around.

"I wonder how they make such good ice cream," said Rua while licking his ice cream.

"I've wondered that myself. How they make the flavor just right is a mystery," said Ruka while licking hers.

Rua chuckled. "Yeah," said Rua. "Makes me wonder how you're such a good cook."

He then covered his mouth.

"I didn't mean it like it sounded! I just-" said Rua in a panicked voice.

"Don't worry, I know what you meant," said Ruka. "Since we were always by ourselves, we had to learn how to cook on our own."

"I see," said Rua understanding. "So, did I cook okay sometimes?"

"You did mess up the first few times, but after that, you got the hang of it and did really good from that point onwards," said Ruka.

"That's good," said Rua, who then continued to lick his ice cream, while Ruka did the same with hers.

As they continued to walk, they continued to stop occasionally at a place that peeked either's curiosity.

Eventually they decided to head over to the shack, in order to see if the others found out anything about Jack. Once they arrived they saw everyone there,

"Everyone," said Ruka and Rua, but then got quiet as they realized the gang was watching a report on TV.

The twins walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Jack Atlus, who was arrested by security last night seems to me missing still" said Angala the TV reporter. "Security has closed off areas of the highway in order to prevent anymore people getting hurt. If anyone does go on the highways, be very careful."

Bruno then turned off the TV.

"Where could Jack be?" asked Rua.

"Yusei," said Aki.

"I don't know," said Yusei. 'But...' thought Yusei as he thought back to the event of when they found Jack last night.

He had the look on his face that he had before he gave up the title of king.

'Jack…where are you?' thought Yusei.

"Yusei," said Crow. "Do you remember last night when we saw Jack? Well I don't think that was Jack."

"What do you mean?" asked Yusei.

"Did you see Red Demon's Dragon?" asked Crow. "It was purple, not Red, so that couldn't be Jack doing the crimes?"

Yusei gasped. "That's right."

"But where's the real Jack?" asked Rua.

Before Yusei could answer, his phone rang, to which he answered.

"Hello," said Yusei. "What did you say? Okay, we'll be right there. Crow let's go. Carly has something she wants to show us."

"Then what are we waiting for? let's go," said Crow.

Both Crow and Yusei ran out of the shack and took off on their D-wheels.

Aki grumbled and said something that sounded to Ruka something about them having no manners, or asking if she wanted to come.

Rua looked down, with a worried look on his face, only to meet Ruka's when she gently grabbed his hand, and was smiling at him.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll find the real Jack," said Ruka softly.

Rua nodded while smiling back.

They were all worried and upset over this whole ordeal with Jack. But for now, all they could do was sit and wait until he turns up.

For many hours, Bruno, Aki, and the twins tried to watch TV and talk with one another, but it did little to ease everyone's mood on the matter. The twins had held one another for support, in order to support each other.

Eventually it had become night time.

Aki had got tired of waiting and got up.

"Aki-san where are you going?" asked Ruka, as her and Rua got off the couch and walked up to her.

"To go find Yusei and Crow; they've been gone for a really long time," said Aki.

"Take us with you," said Rua.

"No, it's too dangerous. You wait here with Bruno and Ruka," said Aki.

Before Rua could protest, a glow caught his attention. Rua gasped when he saw a mark glowing on Ruka's and Aki's arms.

'Oh no,' thought Ruka, who then quickly hid her arm with the mark behind her back, but knew she was going to have some major explaining to do when they got home.

"What is tha-" started Rua, but stopped when he felt a splitting sensation run through his head.

Rua began to silently scream and closed his eyes tightly. 'It really hurts' thought Rua as the pain continued to grow. As it did, memories began to flow into him.

"Rua, what's wrong?" asked Ruka worried as she put her hands on his shoulders.

(Rua's memories' of the marks, and the Crimson Dragon)

Yusei's and Jack's duel during the fortune cup:

Rua and the others were observing the sky go red. After a few seconds, a red light descended from the sky and flew down towards Yusei and Jack.

As the light took on a dragon shape, marks were revealed with each part of the Crimson Dragon that was forming. Once four of the five marks were shown, the Crimson Dragon fully appeared and let out a roar.

"The Crimson Dragon," Tenzen said.

The others watched in fear and silence.

Rua's memory of watching Yusei take on Godwin:

"What the hell!" said Godwin. "The Crimson Dragon...am I not the one chosen by it!"

"You're wrong," said Yusei. "It chose our bonds! With our bonds, we will change the future! My turn, draw!"

"When Stardust Dragon is on my side of the field, I can special summon the level 1 Stardust Xailog from my graveyard!" said Yusei.

(Stardust Xiaolog ATK: 100. DEF: 100)

A snake-like dragon appeared.

"Next I summon Savior Dragon," continued Yusei.

A small pink dragon with two small wings appeared.

"Not that!" said Godwin.

"I tune the level 8 Stardust Dragon, level 1 Stardust Xailog, and level one Savior Dragon," said Yusei.

The three monsters flew up, as a ring flew over Stardust Dragon and Stardust Xailog, while Savior Dragon became a giant pink image, enveloping Stardust Dragon and Stardust Xailog causing them to disappear.

"Clustering starlight will shine a new miracle," said Yusei. "Become the path its' light shines upon! Synchro summon! Descend, Savior Star Dragon!"

A radiant light enveloped, and fused with Yusei. After becoming clear, Yusei and Savior Star Dragon were merged as Yusei had become the heart of the dragon. The dragon had four wings, and purple spots on both shoulders and all four wings.

(Savior Star Dragon ATK: 3800. DEF: 3000).

"Savior Star Dragon's effect activates!" said Yusei. "I negate Earthbound God Waraqocha Rasca's effect!"

"What?" said Godwin shocked.

"Trap card open! Synchro Baton!" said Yusei as the card flipped up and revealed itself. "For each synchro monster in our graveyards, one of the synchro monsters on the field get's 600 attack points!"

Spark flew into Savior Star Dragon, and its' four wings fully opened, as the dragon had a radiant white aura surrounding it.

"There are 4 synchro monsters in the graveyard!" Yusei continued. "The friends bonds will explode here! Savior Star Dragon's attack points will rise by 2,400!"

(Savior Star Dragon ATK: 3800-6200.).

The dragon and Yusei then flew towards the Earthbound God.

"Savior Star Dragon, attack Earthbound God Wiraqocha Rasca!" said Yusei determinedly. "SHOOTING BLASTER SONIC!"

The dragon became more blue and shot right through the Earthbound God, causing purple blood to spill out of the Earthbound God.

"Arghhhh!" yelled Godwin, feeling the force from the attack.

Godwin's Lp:5900-0.

Savior Star Dragon then turned around and went straight for the King of The Netherworld. As it did, the Crimson Dragon formed over it.

Rua along with everyone gasped as they watched it.

The Crimson Dragon then flew into the King of The Netherworld, and destroyed it.

(End of flashback).

Rua then passed out as the splitting sensation became too much.

"Rua! Rua!" said Ruka shaking him, but stopped when Aki put her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry," said Aki who then knelt down next to her and checked his pulse. "It looks like he just passed out."

Aki then picked him up and layed him on the couch.

"This is all my fault," said Ruka looking down. "I should have been more careful."

"It's not your fault," said Aki shaking her head. "But we should have been more on guard."

Aki then turned to Rua.

"Ruka, you must not let him get anymore memories back for now," said Aki. "I don't know what he may have remembered yesterday, or the day before, but it's evident that he's remembering too much too soon. Do what you can to make sure he doesn't remember anything else, at least for the next few days."

Ruka nodded and then turned her attention to Rua, who was unconscious. She then sat down on the couch next to him, and started to gently rub his head.

About a minute later, Rua opened his eyes. His vision was very blurred, but after a few seconds it cleared, and he saw Ruka looking down at him concerned.

"Ruka...What happened?" asked Rua sitting up, but almost fell back down only to be caught by Ruka.

"Easy," said Ruka. "You passed out."

"I did?" asked Rua which was met by nods from the others.

Rua then started to think about the new memories he just gained. He was amazed at the stuff he saw in them.

'...Crimson Dragon...Savior Dragon,' thought Rua. 'And what was that puddle monster? And...who was that person Yusei was dueling? Wait a minute. Those marks on his face looked like...and those eyes.'

Rua mentally gasped. He remembered the memory he had the other day, and how one of the people who he dueled against with Power Tool dragon, had a similar mark on their face and black eyes as well.

"Ruka, I think you should take Rua home," suggested Aki snapping Rua out of his thoughts.

Ruka nodded.

Rua wanted to protest, but he still felt a little weak, so instead he nodded and got up along with Ruka.

After saying goodbye to Aki and Bruno, they left and headed home.

Once they got home, Rua stopped Ruka from going to her room.

Ruka gulped, knowing what he was going to ask.

"What is that mark that's on your arm?" asked Rua.

Ruka moved her sleeve so her mark was exposed, revealing it.

"It...it's just a birthmark that I was born with," said Ruka making an excuse.

"So you've had that your whole life?" asked Rua, which she nodded to.

Rua then crossed his arms, as a slight angry look crossed his face. He had a feeling there was more to it than that.

"But that doesn't explain why it was glowing," said Rua, hoping that maybe she would be honest with him.

Ruka panicked, and tried to think of a quick excuse.

"You were probably just seeing things," said Ruka who felt terrible for lying to him about this.

At this point, Rua was getting tired of this and a vein appeared on his head. If their relationship was going to work, he wanted her to be honest. He could understand that he had amnesia and needed to remember things on his own, but he wanted Ruka to be honest with him and not lie to him like this.

"Fine," said Rua with a bit of anger in his tone. "If you don't want to tell me the truth, then I'll just go to my room."

As he turned around to leave, Ruka grabbed his hand, stopping him and causing him to turn around and face her.

"I'm sorry," said Ruka sadly and looking down, feeling more and more guilty that she was lying. "I...I can't tell you yet."

She then left, but as she did, Rua swore that he saw a tear escape from one of her eyes.

"...Ruka," said Rua quietly. "I don't know why you won't tell me the truth about our past, or that mark, but you must have a good reason."

However, to Rua, that didn't make lying to him okay. Especially when it relates to his past that he has forgotten.

He then went to his room and went to go to sleep, while he kept dreaming about Yusei's fight with Godwin.

A/N: It is likely that the twins, and Aki stayed in the shack the entire episode. Because near the end of the episode when it was night time, they were still in the shack.


	18. Chapter 18

I apoligize for the lack of updates on this story. I had been busy doing something, but now that it is finally taken care of, I can finally work on this story again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5ds.

The following morning, Rua woke up and was thinking about his recent memory.

'Did Yusei really fight against those weird monsters?' thought Rua. 'I wish that was me summoning that monster and fighting.'

As he thought this, something else came to his mind.

'...Earthbound God Wiraqucha Rasca...' thought Rua. 'That freaky guy Yusei was dueling against was controlling it. What is an Earthbound God anyways? Are there others besides that one? For a bird, it was huge'.

He shook his head, as it was starting to freak him out.

Meanwhile, Ruka had gotten up early and finished her breakfast, and was currently hiding everything in the house that could spark even a bit of Rua's memory. She went in the closet and got out a trunk, and started putting things in, which ranged from photos to toys. She also put her deck in it, because she knew that leaving it out would be the biggest mistake she could make.

Once everything was put in the trunk, she closed it and put a lock on it, so he wouldn't be able to open it. She then picked it up and put it in the closet, and then shut the closet.

"There, that's done," said Ruka, a bit tired from getting everything around the house that could trigger another of her brother's memories.

She then sat on her bed and started to think. She was happy that she was going to be able to spend more time with him like this, but at the same time she felt a bit uneasy and scared about preventing him from getting anymore memories. He had seemed a little angry at her last night from her obvious lie, so she wasn't sure how many more times she could keep lying. The thought of Rua exploding on her almost made her eyes water. She wasn't sure she could take it.

30 minutes later, she decided to head to the living room where she saw Rua watching TV. She also noticed he looked troubled.

"Something bothering you?" asked Ruka.

Rua let out a sigh. He decided to only pick one of the things he remembered to ask her, hoping she would be honest for once.

"Do you...know anything about the Crimson Dragon?" asked Rua.

Ruka's heart beat quickened very fast, and her eyes widened. She knew she had to come up with something quick.

"I-it's just a dragon that appears when we duel intensely," said Ruka, giving a false answer.

One of Rua's eyes twitched, but before he could say anything, Ruka opened her mouth quickly.

"By the way, when I got up early, Yusei called me and said that Jack had been found," said Ruka, hoping it would change the subject.

"He did?" asked Rua, which she nodded to. "That's great! Why don't we head over to the shack, so they can fill us in on what exactly happened?"

"Sure," said Ruka. "But let's wait. Yusei and the others are probably still trying to wake up."

"You're right," said Rua.

They then decided to watch some TV for awhile, while cuddled together.

Although Rua wanted to ask Ruka about the Crimson Dragon, he decided to not bring it back up. Though, that didn't mean he wasn't upset at her obvious attempt to change the subject. For the time being however, he tried to push it out of his mind.

About an hour later, the twins had gotten their socks and shoes on, and were ready to go.

"I can't wait to see Jack again," said Rua.

"Me too," said Ruka in agreement.

They then left and headed to the shack.

They eventually made it to the shack and entered. Before they greeted anyone though, they stopped, and began to choke as a bunch of smoke was blown in their face.

"What-cough happened-cough here?" asked Rua, who had a hard time opening his eyes due to the smoke.

Ruka sighed, but was happy, knowing who would most likely do this.

After the smoke cleared, they saw Jack and Crow bickering, and sighed.

"Hey Jack, what do you think you're doing?" said Crow, angry at Jack blowing a fuse in their engine. "I said install the part slowly, not shove it in there!"

"Hmph, well it's not my fault that it's so hard to put in," said Jack folding his arms, and looking away.

"Sure, it's never your fault," said Crow with sarcasm in his tone.

"What did you say?" said Jack grabbing him by the collar.

"This never ends," said Bruno watching their fight.

Yusei groaned. Just one day he wished would go by where Crow and Jack would get along. Zora had gone out for a while, so that meant she wouldn't yell at Jack and Crow.

"Alright, that's enough, the both of you," said Yusei. "Fighting about it won't solve anything."

He then noticed the twins and faced them.

"Rua, Ruka," greeted Yusei. "It's good to see you two."

"Hey Yusei!" said the twins.

"What was that explosion a few seconds ago?" asked Rua.

Before Yusei could say so much as a word, Crow interjected.

"That explosion was caused by mister 'I have to force everything in just to make it fit' over here" said Crow, glaring at Jack.

Jack was about to retort when Yusei interrupted.

"Guys," said Yusei sounding very annoyed at Jack and Crow's immaturity.

Bruno then walked over to Rua. He was worried about Rua last night, but didn't say anything, because Aki and Ruka seemed to have everything under control.

"How have things been going with you?" asked Bruno, kneeling down to Rua's level. "Have you been remembering anything lately?"

Ruka wanted to intervene, but she didn't want to be rude, so instead she allowed them to talk

"mmhmm," said Rua nodding. "What about you?"

"I haven't remembered anything to be honest," said Bruno. "You're lucky that you're getting your memories' back so fast."

"I guess so," said Rua, rubbing his head sheepishly. "But it's still pretty tough. You know, remembering who you are, what your life was like."

Rua's last words caused Ruka to lower her head in guilt, but the others were too focused on the conversation to notice.

"I know how you feel," said Bruno. "But even though we both don't know a lot about ourselves, there is a bright side to this."

"What's that?" asked Rua curiously.

Bruno smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "We both have friends who care about us, and who are helping us through this."

Rua nodded while smiling. "You're right," said Rua.

Despite the two not knowing each other very well, they knew what it was like to feel lost, and unsure of whom they are.

The gang smiled at the two bonding with one another.

After a few seconds, Yusei broke the silence.

"Rua," said Yusei walking up to him and kneeling down like Bruno. "Have you remembered anything new?"

"I have" said Rua truthfully. "I remember some of my duels, as well as you facing off against some really creepy person who was using an Earthbound God called Wiraqucha Rasca."

'This isn't good,' thought Ruka.

Yusei and the others smiled; glad to see he was getting his memory back.

"So Rua, you said you remembered me fighting Godw-I mean some creepy person," said Yusei catching himself. "By any chance do you know of the monster I used to win?"

"Yes, it was called Savior Star Dragon," said Rua. "It was pretty amazing how you fused with that dragon, and flew right through the Earthbound God like that."

They then continued to talk about other things, including Yusei explaining everything that happened with Jack, and how he beat a fake Jack.

Rua looked at Jack shocked. "You have a Savior Dragon to?" asked Rua.

"That's right," said Jack, who then folded his arms and grinned with his cocky smile.

The others sweat dropped at Jack. Even after everything that had happened last night, he still acted arrogant. Everyone couldn't help but smile though, because they were just glad to have Jack back.

Even Crow had to smile. He had been a jerk to Jack, and had said some unnecessary things when Jack was wrongly accused of a crime he didn't commit.

"So you beat three Red Demon's Dragon copies at once," said Rua.

"And yet still can't get a job," Crow muttered.

"What was that," said Jack now angered.

"You heard me, you always get kicked out every time you try," said Crow.

"Hmph, I, Jack Atlus, don't need a job!" Jack shot back.

The two then got into another argument as everyone else laughed.

Eventually Rua spoke up.

"Say Yusei?" asked Rua turning to him.

"Yes," said Yusei.

"Do you know if there are more than one Earthbound God?" asked Rua.

Ruka panicked and quickly grabbed Rua's hand.

"What are you-" started Rua before being interrupted.

"Sorry guys, but we need to go. It was good seeing you all," said Ruka, who then pulled Rua away as they left.

Everyone blinked a few times trying to piece together what just happened.

Meanwhile with the twins;

"Ruka, what is going on?" asked Rua, as they headed home.

Ruka didn't say anything, but her face held many emotions.

Sighing, Rua decided it was no use talking to her right now.

Eventually they made it home, and Rua decided to watch TV, while Ruka went to her room, as guilt continued to build in her. Rua was getting agitated with Ruka. It was upsetting enough that she hadn't been honest with him, but then she pulled him out of the shack after asking a simple question.

'Ruka...what's going on with you?' thought Rua.

He then tried to watch some TV to take his focus off of it.

Many hours later, the twins were eating at the table in silence.

Rua would look at her, but then look away when she turned to him.

After they were done eating, they washed their bowls without saying anything to each other.

Once done, Ruka quickly tried to leave, but Rua had enough of this, and grabbed her hand, stopping her. Rua was tired of this being put off, and was even more tired of Ruka continuing to not be entirely honest with him.

"Please tell me truth. Why are you trying to keep me from remembering myself, or our past?" asked Rua a bit angry.

"What do you mean?" asked Ruka trying to sound convincing. "I haven't tr-"

She was, however, cut off by Rua looking at her very firmly.

"I don't want anymore of these excuses," said Rua trying to not get too angry about this. "I want the truth! First you're not completely honest with me about our past, and then you drag me out of the shack just because of something I asked. Tell me the truth!"

Ruka lowered her head. What kind of person was she that she would lie to him like this? She knew that Aki said to not let him remember anymore, but Ruka wasn't sure if she could do that. To her, it felt wrong to lie like this. She already felt bad enough about not being honest with him before he passed out last night…but to keep lying to him like this? She just didn't know if she could keep it up. After all, Rua deserved to know the truth about himself, just like anyone.

Ruka began to tear up as she thought about what might happen if she tells Rua the truth about them. She hadn't realized it, but she began to sniff.

The look on Rua's face went from anger to one of concern.

"Ruka, what's the matter?" asked Rua worried, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"N-nothing," said Ruka in a slight tearful tone and was about to turn to leave, but Rua brought her into a gentle embrace.

Ruka couldn't hold it in and silently cried in his arms. The stress from everything had reached a breaking point for her.

Rua began to rub her cheek and whisper soothing and comforting words into her ear. He wasn't sure why she was crying, but at the moment that didn't matter to him. He just wanted her to feel better. However, as she continued to sob, he recalled last night, and how he thought he saw a tear escape from her when she walked away from him.

'What are you so afraid of?' thought Rua.

Rua forced these thoughts out of his head, and then gave Ruka a soft peck on the cheek.

"I may not know what you're upset about," said Rua. "But I want you to know that if you need anything, I'm here okay. And besides, I don't want to see a pretty girl like you crying."

Ruka managed to stop crying, and blushed from the compliment. "Thank you Rua," said Ruka, whose eyes were still fresh with tears, which Rua wiped out of her eyes.

"You're welcome," said Rua.

Ruka then turned around and went to her room.

Rua felt like following her, but he decided not to, as he could see she not only was still upset, but also wanted to be alone. He lowered his head, feeling bad for getting angry at her like that.

Meanwhile, Ruka was laying on her bed, and was feeling scared. She now realized that Rua didn't believe everything she told him about their past. She began to shake in fear of what may happen the next time she tries to lie to him. She had never seen him so angry at her like this before. He had gotten upset at her over minor things, but he would get over them just as quickly he got upset about them. This however, was different. She realized this was something that he was not just going to get over. Ruka began to wonder if she did try to lie to him again, would he forgive her.

'Rua,' thought Ruka with many different emotions.

Me: I thought I'd end the chapter here.


	19. Chapter 19

I am really sorry for the lack of updates on this (I was kind of stuck in the middle of the chapter, but I finally maneged to get unstuck). Also I have something to announce. The entire time I was trying to finish this chapter, I was at the sametime working on two one-shots (Which both are nearly done) as well as the start of a multi-chap story (Which is practically done). So expect some new storys from me after this is finished (which may be in a few chapters, depending on how the story goes). Lastly, expect the updates to be much quicker.

Me: To "Logan", and "Gunmaster". I decided to slightly change the end of the last chapter (I realized it would have not worked bringing in the three emperors of Yiliaster. Besides that would have made the story take too much of a drastic change from what it is about).

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5ds.

The next morning, Rua was sitting on his bed, feeling bad for having gotten upset with Ruka. What was he suppose to do, though? She kept lying to him, and even pulled him out of the shack over a simple question.

'I just don't get it,' thought Rua sighing. 'Why is she acting this way?'

Meanwhile, Ruka was up in her own room and feeling terrible. Nobody had the right to purposely keep someone from remembering who they are. Despite what Aki said, Ruka was scared. After the way Rua snapped last night, she wasn't sure if she could lie anymore.

'Maybe I should tell him the truth,' thought Ruka before mentally hitting herself. 'No, I can't. If I do...he.'

After a few minutes, Ruka got up, and after putting on her normal clothes, she headed to the kitchen to eat. After making some cereal, she sat down to eat. If one were to look closely, however, it could easily be seen that her face was expressing guilt.

Rua, in the meantime, had got into his normal clothing, and decided he needed to go for a walk. After heading to the kitchen, he saw Ruka, but said nothing and headed for the front door.

"Where are you going?" asked Ruka.

"For a walk," said Rua with a bit of anger in his voice.

Ruka lowered her head as her eyes watered in guilt.

After opening the door, Rua left; leaving Ruka to contemplate her actions.

Suddenly Ruka remembered the last time he walked around alone, and that he remembered when she went into her coma. Ruka, in a panic, quickly got on her socks and shoes and quickly ran out the front door and caught up to Rua, who was surprised she had followed him.

After catching her breath Ruka spoke.

"I'm coming with you," said Ruka.

Rua was silent for a few seconds. He was about to deny her, until he remembered the way he got angry at her last night, and how she cried.

"Alright," said Rua deciding it would be best to not object, even though he wanted to be alone.

They then went down the elevator. After the elevator went down, it opened and they walked out the complex and outside. They walked around the city for what felt like 15 minutes at least, both not saying anything to each other. Ruka simply went where Rua went.

Eventually, Rua decided to go to the park and sit on a bench. He then closed his eyes so he could think about everything more clearly. It was frustrating to him. He knew that Ruka said that he needed to remember on his own, but to him that wasn't right. What made him more angry and upset was how she seemed to know things about him, but every time he would ask, she would simply lie. Also, the way she had been acting lately just didn't make any sense to him. Rua put a hand to his forehead in frustration and sighed.

'...Rua' thought Ruka as she looked at him, with her eyes glazing in sadness and guilt.

She decided to try and take his mind off things.

"Hey Rua," said Ruka, causing him to face her. "Look at the clouds; doesn't that one kind of look like a horse?"

Rua looked at the cloud, and after a second could visualize the shape.

"You're right," said Rua. "And that one looks like a spear."

Ruka smiled, and they kept cloud-gazing for a while. They occasionally would point to one that looked funny, and laugh from it.

After a while longer, they decided to sit by a lake.

"It sure is pretty," said Ruka, staring far off at the lake.

"Yeah," said Rua as he scooted closer to her, and wrapped his hand around hers. "But not as pretty as you."

Ruka blushed from the compliment.

"Look," started Rua. "I'm sorry for the way I snapped last night. I didn't mean to act like that, or make you cry. It's just...you won't be honest when I ask you about something.

Rua then cupped her cheek with his other hand.

"I don't want us to lie to each other like this anymore," said Rua. "I want us to be truthful with each other...please."

Ruka turned away with her eyes downcast, not willing to look at him.

"I don't want you to get hurt. If I tell you, you'll remember too much," said Ruka.

"How? I'm fine, really" said Rua, to which she shook her head.

"Rua, do you remember when you saw our marks?" asked Ruka. "You passed out after seeing them, and didn't wake up for a few minutes."

"Yeah, I know," said Rua facing forward and crossing his arms. "I remember a huge pulsing pain going through my head, and growing as some of my memories came back."

"You see? For now, it's for your own good that you don't remember anymore for a little while" said Ruka, hoping that would convince him.

Rua let out a sigh. "Alright," said Rua a bit discouraged, as he wanted to remember who he was and what they were before he got this amnesia.

Ruka decided to get his mind off it, and grabbed his hand.

They then got up as Ruka lead him to the swings. After she got on it and held onto the wooden poles attached to each side next to her, Rua started to push her forward.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Rua a little nervous, due to her telling him about her frailness.

"Don't worry," said Ruka. "I'll be fine, as long as you push slowly."

Rua nodded, and then kept pushing her in a slow manner; smiling as he did so. She always seemed to understand how he felt, and what to say to cheer him up.

He then continued to push her as they both laughed. As they played, Rua began to think to himself.

"Maybe I'm being too hard on her,' thought Rua.

After a while longer, they decided to head back home.

As Ruka was going to her room, Rua stopped her.

"You, uh, want to go swimming?" asked Rua.

He felt bad for the way he talked to her earlier in the day, and hoped this would ease any tension that was left between them. Rua also decided he was going to stop asking things revolving around his amnesia or his memories. As much as he wanted to know more about himself, he didn't want to if it meant destroying their relationship in the process.

"Sure," replied Ruka with a tinge of pink on her cheeks.

After making the blush on her face disappear; she went to her room and got dressed into her swimsuit bikini, which was pinkish.

Meanwhile, Rua took off his white jacket, blue shirt, white shorts, and slipped on his blue swim trunk, while staying shirtless. After neatly putting up his jacket, shirt, and shorts in the closet, he went to the back door leading to their swimming pool, only to find that Ruka was already there.

'You know, I always wonder why there are all these bushes back here when we're on the rooftop,' thought Rua.

He then walked over to the pool and got in. Just as he got in, he was splashed in the face.

"Oh, so that's how it is," said Rua, wiping the water out of his face before he swam after her while she laughed. "Get back here."

Due to Ruka's explanation of being frail, Rua decided to purposely give up so she wouldn't tire herself out. However, just when she stopped, he grabbed her by the waist and pressed her against him, which caused her whole face to go very red. Rua knew how flustered she was last time when they kissed similarly like this after getting out of the pool before, so he felt this would be perfect for revenge.

"Now to pay you back for splashing me earlier," said Rua, who after a slight smirk, pressed his lips onto hers, which caused her face to go so red that it nearly resembled an apple. She then closed her eyes and kissed back. Rua proceeded to wrap his arms around her, causing her heartbeat to increase just like the last time. The two drowned out any thoughts as the kiss continued. They felt as though time had stopped for them. They eventually parted; leaving a super flustered look on Ruka's face as she shyly tilted her head off to the side blushing. Even if they had done this before, that didn't mean Ruka didn't get shy and flustered from it still.

Rua then put a hand on her cheek, causing her to look at him. Rua simply smiled instead of saying anything, which caused Ruka to smile back.

After a while longer of playing, they got out of the pool so they could dry off. Once they dried off, they then went back inside to change into their normal clothing.

Once Rua was done, he went to Ruka's door and knocked. Seconds later, it opened, revealing her.

"Ruka, why don't we have a friendly duel?" asked Rua, causing her to get a panic look.

"I, I don't think that's a good idea," said Ruka trying to keep her tone from sounding like it was in panic. "That could spark more of your memories'."

"That's true," Rua sighed. "Okay then, why don't we just play a board game?"

"Sure," Ruka replied, liking the idea.

"One thing though, what board games do you have?" asked Rua.

"I have plenty," she said gesturing him to follow her into her room.

After getting out a game, they started to play.

As time passed for them as they were playing, they began to grow tire, and this became evident when Rua let out a yawn.

"Boy, that was fun," Rua said.

"Yeah, I'm surprised how well you did, considering it was your first time," said Ruka.

Rua blushed and then rubbed his head sheepishly. "C'mon, isn't that exaggerating it a little," he said.

Ruka giggled. "Not at all," said Ruka.

Rua then got up to leave. "I better head to bed," said Rua yawning once more, and then giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Good night Ruka."

"Goodnight Rua," said Ruka.

Rua then left. After getting to his room and laying down on his bed, he let his mind wonder to the question he asked Yusei.

'Earthbound Gods,' thought Rua. 'What are those things?'

This thought continued to run through his head, as he slowly closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Me: I thought I'd end the chapter here.

A/N: It's a bit overkill (reffering to what happens in the pool leading up to the kiss), but you have to take into account everything that's happened so far.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: First off, I want to apologize for having not updated in such a long time, but I have been busy. I've been working hard on a surprise one-shot as well as rewriting "Divine Chaos" (that, and I'm having a somewhat writers block with this story at the moment, so I apologize if this story won't be updated as much. I already have the next chapter to this story half done, but I'm still having a tough time. Remember that stories take careful planning, so even if it took half a year, that's better then rushing to get it updated. If you rush, then the chapter will not be as good). With this said, I'm probably going to shift my focus to "Divine Chaos (good news: I already have the first 3 chapters rewritten and ready to replace the current 6, but I won't use them yet. The reason is I want to make it up to you guys, since I may not update this too much. So to make it up, I have a full one-shot nearly done, and very likely to be published in the next two days, so be sure to look out for that. Once that's published, I'll delete my "Divine Chaos" to replace it with the rewrite known as "A Chaotic Destiny").

In the middle of the night, Rua's head had sweat going down his face and was breathing heavily as he dreamt.

Rua's dream:

"Divine...you, you killed Toby then?" asked a young woman with long black hair and markings on her face staring at him in shocked by what she just heard.

"So what if I did?" mocked Divine with no remorse. "Your brother was inept; those who are of no use to me are worthless."

The woman's markings on her face glowed bright purple. "Divine, you won't get away with this!" said the woman in angered as her Earthbound God walked slightly towards Divine, and grabbed him with its tongue.

"Aaaah!" Divine yelled before being devoured by the giant lizard monster.

"It, it gobbled him up!" yelled Rua, horrified by what he just saw.

End of Rua's dream:

"What was that!" Rua said in a slight panic tone, still trying to come to grips with what he just saw. "Divine, why do I feel like I've heard that name before?"

Moments later, Rua's door quickly opened as Ruka came running in.

"What's wrong Rua?" asked Ruka with a very worried expression, wondering why he yelled.

"I...I'll tell you about it in the morning," said Rua.

"Are you sure you don't want me to sleep with you?" asked Ruka. "If you want me to I can."

Rua shook his head, wanting to be alone. "That's okay, I'll be alright," said Rua, trying to reassure her.

Ruka nodded and then left, closing his door.

Rua then folded his arms, knowing that dream must have been a memory. He decided to go back to sleep as thinking about it right now wouldn't do any good since he's tired.

The following Morning, Rua was wide awake, and continuing to think about his dream/memory.

'Who is Divine?' thought Rua, troubled as the thought wouldn't leave him alone.

Suddenly, Rua gasped as he realized that he had seen that person in one of his memories a few days ago. He wanted to ask Ruka about him, but decided not to.

He then started to think about the woman with the glowing marks.

'That woman...her eyes were just like that person I fought, as well as who Yusei fought,' thought Rua. 'Why are their eyes black, and what's with the purple fog when they duel?'

He started to think about Toby, and the Earthbound God devouring Divine, but because of everything he was trying to think about at once, the pressure started to hurt his head. Putting a hand to his head, Rua cleared his thoughts to ease the pain.

Getting off his bed, he got dressed into his normal clothing, and went to the kitchen. Instead of the usual cereal, he made some toast.

After he was done, he headed towards Ruka's room.

'Is she up, or still sleeping?' thought Rua.

Clearing his thoughts, he made his way to her room, and was surprised when he saw the door was cracked. Opening it silently, he saw her talking.

'Who's she speaking to?' thought Rua as he listened in.

"I'm sorry I snapped and worried you," said Ruka. "I haven't even talked to you for a week."

"Kuri kuri (Hey, I'm sure you had a good reason. Besides, I'm glad you feel better)," said Kuribon.

Ruka nodded in appreciation.

"Um Ruka," said Rua, causing Ruka to panic. "Who're you talking to?"

Ruka didn't want to lie anymore, so she decided to somewhat tell the truth in a way that wouldn't cause any memories to resurface.

"My friends," answered Ruka.

"What friends?" asked Rua looking around. "I don't see anyone."

"I, ur, have the ability to talk to...these creatures," said Ruka.

"Kuri kuri (Why haven't you told him about us yet?)?" Kuribon questioned.

"Lately he's been remembering too much, so we're trying to keep him from remembering anymore for another day or two," Ruka whispered while covering her mouth with her hand, so Rua couldn't hear.

"But why can't I hear them?" asked Rua.

"That's because only I can hear their voices," Ruka told him.

"I see," said Rua. "How long have you had this ability?"

"Ever since I was little," Ruka answered truthfully.

"Wow, that's amazing Ruka!" said Rua with excitement, causing Ruka to giggle.

"Hey guys, my names Rua," he said trying to greet them.

Ruka rubbed her head sheepishly and sweat dropped, as she watched him wave his hand.

"They say hi," said Ruka looking at Kuribon, whom in particular was in a fit of laughs over this.

"Show some manners Kuribon!"

"So do your friends know you and I are a cou-?" Rua was cut off as Ruka panicked and put a hand over his mouth.

"Kuri kuri (A what?)?" asked Kuribon curiously.

"N-nothing," stuttered Ruka as her cheeks got red.

She then took her hand off of Rua's mouth.

"Uh, what other ability's do you have?" asked Rua, deciding to change the subject.

Ruka now froze, not sure if it was a good idea to reveal her ability to go to the Spirit world.

"I, I'd rather not talk about it," said Ruka, not wanting to risk it.

"That's okay," said Rua, being considerate. "So, do your friends talk to you during your duels?"

"Mhmmm," said Ruka, not wanting to be too risky.

"You're lucky," said Rua folding his arms. "I wish I could do that. It'd be great to talk to Power Tool Dragon."

What Rua didn't know, is that Ruka was aware that Power Tool Dragon seemed to have a mind of its own. She remembered during the fight with Demak, and how it responded to her voice. She also recalled how Rua seemed to talk to Power Tool Dragon in some of his duels. She concluded that Rua may have the ability to talk to a single duel spirit. At the same time, perhaps he just had a strong bond with it.

"Something wrong?" asked Rua noticing her facial expression, and that she seemed in deep thought.

"No, I'm fine," said Ruka, clearing her thoughts.

Rua then smiled hopefully. "Maybe I have powers of my own," Rua said out loud.

Ruka giggled. "As far as I can see, you don't," said Ruka who was now in a fit of giggles.

"Ruka," said Rua as he pouted.

"Sorry, sorry," said Ruka with an apologetic smile, and holding her hands up.

After talking a bit longer, Ruka went to the kitchen so she could eat, while Rua sat on the couch going through his deck.

He then took out Power Tool Dragon and looked at it. He couldn't explain it, but he felt like he had a connection to this mechanical dragon.

A few minutes later, Ruka had finished eating and joined Rua in the living room.

"So, you want to tell me about your dream?" asked Ruka sitting on the couch next to him.

Rua nodded and began to tell her.

After he was finished, Ruka had a look of shock, and her face somewhat paled as she thought back to Divine being swallowed up, which disgusted her.

After overcoming her shock, she started to speak.

"Yeah, that was really scary," said Ruka. "I'll never forget it."

Not wanting to have this conversation go too much farther, she decided to change the subject.

"I'm kind of bored," said Ruka.

"Me too," said Rua, who already put his Deck back in his pocket.

After a few minutes of sitting around doing nothing, Rua came up with an idea.

"Hey, Ruka, why don't we go visit Aki?" suggested Rua.

"Sure, why not," said Ruka perking up.

After getting on their socks and shoes, they left and headed over to Aki's house. As they did, Ruka hoped Aki wasn't too busy with her homework, while Rua pondered what her house looks like. He hadn't really taken notice of it before, due to how mad he was with Aki.

Not long after, Aki was at home eating an apple, and about to go to the shack to see Yusei and the others. Aki then let her mind drift to the twins as she ate the last part of her apple.

'I wonder how they're doing,' thought Aki.

It had been a while since she last visited them.

Suddenly, a knock was heard on the door, bringing her out of her thoughts.

Walking over, she opened it after turning the golden door knob, and was surprised to see the twins.

"Rua, Ruka, come on in," Aki kindly gestured with her hand.

After they walked in, she closed the door behind them.

"Wow, this is a neat place," Rua commented thoughtfully as he looked around.

Her house had very clean brown rugs, and the tiles had a reddish color in the kitchen. There were rose pictured cups in the living room on a small lamp table.

"Thanks, so what brings you two here?" asked Aki.

"We came by to visit," Ruka answered. "But we can leave if you're busy."

"No, that's fine," said Aki. "Besides, I was just about to head to the shack, but that can wait."

"Are you sure Aki-san, we don't want to trouble you?" asked Ruka.

Aki nodded, while smiling at Ruka's mannerism.

Moments later, they were sitting on Aki's couch, which was a brownish color, and was long enough to support as much as 8 people.

"So how have you two been?" asked Aki, starting up a conversation.

"We've been great," said Rua, turning to Ruka who nodded.

They then started talking about various things, including some of the tough duelists Aki fought.

Later into the conversation:

"Patty's really been making Sly more social," Ruka commented.

"Well it's good he's finally starting to open up a little, he always seemed to not like talking very much," said Aki.

Whenever she would occasionally visit Rua and Ruka's class, she noticed Sly always distanced himself from the others, or when Ruka offered him to hang out with them and he would calmly refuse.

"Love can change many things," said Rua folding his arms, only to look up when he realized all eyes were on him. "W-why are you guys looking at me like that?"

Ruka was fighting back a blush, while Aki cocked an eyebrow in amusement.

"For a kid, you sure seem to know a lot about love. Any reason why?" asked Aki knowingly.

"Well, uh," started Rua shyly. "I urm-"

"He just does," said Ruka, coming to his save, much to Aki's growing amusement.

Ruka then changed the subject, and they talked about other things.

As the conversations continued, Rua started getting quiet, which the female Signers took notice of.

"What's wrong?" asked Ruka with concern.

Looking at Aki, Rua began to speak.

"Aki, could I ask you something?" asked Rua, troubled.

"Of course," said Aki, curious as to what he was going to say.

"I...had a memory come to me last night," said Rua, with seriousness.

Aki got more worried, but Ruka gave her a reassuring look that he didn't pass out or anything.

"In my memory, I saw you dueling someone with creepy eyes and a dark mark on their arm," said Rua.

Aki eyes widened in surprise, but let him continue.

"In it, that girl said this guy named Divine killed her brother Toby," Rua stated, feeling uneasy as he continued. "He didn't care and said something terrible. And then that...thing devoured him. Aki, why were you dueling that girl?"

Aki lowered her head in sorrow as the memories of Misty and Toby came back.

"Misty accused me of killing her brother, and wanted revenge," said Aki, with a little sadness in her tone. "When I was in a...movement, Toby came to me wanting to know what it took to be like me. I told him to do as Divine tells him, but I never should have said that."

Rua was shocked as he listened.

"Divine...was the one that killed her brother, and then framed it on me secretly," said Aki, feeling hurt as she remembered Divine manipulating her, and yet he was still important to her at the time. "I should have kept a closer eye on him. If so, then maybe he would still be alive."

"I'm sorry," said Rua.

"You have nothing to apologize for," said Aki.

"You said that he should do as this Divine person says. Does this mean you know him?" Rua questioned.

"Yeah," answered Aki. "He was the one person who gave me a purpose, even if I was just being used. I was happy, happy that...someone had wanted me around."

"Wanted you around," Rua said confusedly. "Doesn't everyone like you?"

Aki knew she had to pick her words carefully.

"Before, everyone was afraid of me because of...never mind," said Aki. "Anyway, after I met Yusei and the rest of you, I realized I wasn't alone anymore, and that I had friends for the first time in Life."

Rua smiled, as did Ruka.

"There are those who still fear me though," said Aki, returning to just a tinge of sadness.

"But why?" Rua asked, not seeing how this had anything to do with people fearing her.

"Uh, it wouldn't be good to tell you just yet," said Aki.

"Okay," said Rua, disappointed.

After talking about how Aki did at Duel Academy the twins decided to leave.

"Thanks for letting us visit," said Ruka.

"No problem, you two take care," said Aki.

"We will," said Ruka.

Rua then smiled at Aki, whom looked confused by his sudden smile. He then mouthed a "Thank you", causing her to look even more confused.

"Not again," said Ruka giving a slight pout, watching the silent game that she saw at their house a few days ago.

Rua then turned to Ruka.

"I'll race you home," he said, with a grin, and started running.

Ruka giggled a bit, and started going after him.

Me:Ending the chapter here.

A/N: Just to make sure you guys didn't get the wrong idea with the way Aki and Ruka were surprised at Rua knowing about love: Aki was just amused, while Ruka was embarrassed because they're in a relationship, all the while he's talking about this love stuff to her.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I seriously apologize for not updating this in so long, but my computer bit the dust (While I could have updated about a month ago, I didn't want to rush through it; nothing good happens from that). I'm still a bit rusty, so bare with me for now. The next chapter after this one will be the last. I'm sorry for those of you who have waited so long for me to continue this story only to find out that I am ending it soon, but I have ran out of decent ideas for the story (by decent, I mean ones that are realistic for two kids and not ooc for the twins).

A/N reviewer response to Why do I care: While I do appreciate what you're saying, there are a few things I disagree on, but first let's start with the things I did agree with. What you suggested in place of "Rua said, disappointed" does sound better. I know I need to improve being descriptive (that's my weak point, but I am trying). I disagree with you, however, when it comes "Love can change many things"; that's not a question, that's simply saying something. "Said (insert name)" is not script format, script format is "(insert name): (insert dialog)".

A few days later in the morning: Rua had just woke up, and let out a yawn from having not getting enough sleep due to his memories haunting him.

Meanwhile: Ruka was already up and watching some morning TV, after she had already ate.

"So there is a clothing sell," said Ruka, considering if she should buy a few shirts, just before her expression became one of deep thought. 'Aki-san said to wait a few days, maybe we can let Rua get more of his memory back now.'

The thought begun to sadden her again, afraid of what may happen once he entirely remembers everything. However, Ruka knew she had to remain strong and put aside what she wanted. Ruka could only enjoy what she had with him right now.

Kuribon, feeling the little girl's sadness, appeared.

"Kuri kuri ("Are you okay?')" the little fur-ball asked, concerned for its master.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," said Ruka, reassuring it.

After making a noise of happiness, Kuribon vanished back to the Spirit World.

Ruka, seeing it's been long enough, decided to go to Rua's room to take him into the forest where he fought Michal. After arriving and knocking, she opened the door to see him on his bed, appearing to be in deep thought.

"Rua," said Ruka quietly, getting his attention.

"Ruka," said Rua. "Is there something you need?"

"No, but I was wondering, d-do you want to take a walk in the forest?" she asked him, practically forcing the words out of her mouth.

"Sure," said Rua.

After he got dressed, they went to the elevator and down to the bottom floor. After the elevator made a ding dong noise, it opened, allowing them to take their leave and go outside. As they walked, Rua stretched his arms a bit. They soon halted, spotting a certain spike haired Duelist.

"Yusei!" the twins yelled, running up to him.

"Rua, Ruka!" said Yusei, glad to see them.

"What are you doing here?" Ruka asked, noticing he had been looking at some D-wheel parts at a small stand.

"Jack accidentally broke a part of his D-wheel, so I'm here to get a new part," said Yusei.

"What about Crow?" Rua asked, looking around.

"Crow went on a delivery, so he won't be back for a while," said Yusei. "What about you two?"

"We're about to go to the forest," said Rua.

"What!?" said Yusei, not sure if that was a wise decision after what Aki told him, before taking Ruka in private to talk to her. "Ruka, I heard from Aki about what happened with Rua blacking out. Are you sure this is okay?"

"Don't worry, it's been a few days since he's remembered anything, so he should be fine now," said Ruka reassuringly.

"I see," said Yusei, but still worried. "Be careful."

Ruka nodded to him, before their attention was turned to Rua.

"What are you two talking about?" Rua wondered.

"N-nothing," said Ruka nervously. "Anyway, we should get going, it was nice to see you, Yusei."

"You two take care," said Yusei, before taking his leave.

Like-wise the twins continued their walk to the forest. After arriving, Ruka became a bit worried, but didn't let it show. As they started walking through the forest, Rua became scared and grabbed onto Ruka's arm.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea!" said Rua with fear in his voice, beginning to shake at the rather dark feel the forest had to it.

"It's alright, I'm here," said Ruka tenderly, grabbing his hand.

"You're as pretty as you are sweet," Rua complimented, making her blush while smiling.

As they proceeded, Rua felt like he had been here before, but didn't know why. Eventually, they arrived where Michel and Claire's house used to be.

"What is this place?" Rua asked, noticing the rubble.

Walking over, they looked around. Rua then saw a dusted photo. Rubbing the dust off, the picture became clear.

"Who are the-" Rua gasped as a pulsing sensation ran through his head.

Ruka, on the other hand, knew what was going on, and was praying he wouldn't black out again.

Flashback bits:

"I will protect my sister, Claire...even if I have to give up my own life!"said Micheil, angrily.

"I'll definitely take Ruka back!" said Rua with tone and eyes filled with determination. 'Ruka, is an irreplaceable sister to me!'.

End of Flashback.

"Rua, Rua are you okay?" Ruka asked.

"Y-yeah," Rua stuttered before pointing at the young boy in the photo. "Who is this guy? And why were we even fighting?"

"Michel brought me here after saving me. When you came, he felt troubled and thought you were a bad guy coming after his sister, and Dueled you while keeping me inside. He also sealed up many people for thinking they were bad. But he was just trying to protect his little sister," Ruka explained.

"I see," said Rua. "So that's why we were Dueling. But why didn't he guess I was your brother? I know I was adopted, but we do look alike."

"T-that's true," Ruka slightly stuttered, thinking how Michal was kind of a baka for not noticing that, and nervous from Rua's last statement as she quickly tried to change the subject. "Why don't we head to the store?"

"What for?" Rua asked.

"I wanted to get some new shirts," Ruka told him.

"Okay," said Rua, who then picked up the picture of Michel and Claire. "Why don't we keep this? Seems a waste to leave it in a deserted place."

Ruka, however, shook her head. "This is where they used to live; it would only be respectful to leave it here." Ruka pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right," said Rua, putting it back down.

They then left the forest. They took a short break along the way so Ruka could rest her legs, before continuing on. Eventually, they arrived at Neo Domino City's mall. After a bit of walking, they entered a clothing store.

"Let's see," Ruka muttered, walking over to some shirts. After finding a suitable one, she went over to a mirror with Rua to see how it would look on her. "Rua, what do you think?"

"Well-" Rua stopped mid-sentence, having taken more notice of themselves in the mirror than he did any other time beforehand. 'Even our eyes...look a like.'

Rua quickly snapped out of it after realizing Ruka was becoming worried due to him spacing out.

"Try it on first," said Rua, which Ruka answered with a nod.

As he watched her go to the changing room, his thoughts drifted back to what he thought a moment ago. He couldn't help but start questioning Ruka's story of him being adopted. How can they look so much alike to the point of identical eyes and hair? Sure the idea of looking alike didn't bother him until now, because he heard some can look alike but not be blood relatives. But after now seeing them both in this mirror, he begun to feel they looked way too much alike for it to just be coincidental. Although he'd seen pictures of them before when they were much younger, until now he hadn't really noticed the tiny details. Despite the feelings of doubt surfacing in the young boy, he wanted to believe Ruka and not make her cry again. Perhaps he was just over thinking this. After all, if they were blood relatives, they wouldn't be dating or kissing.

After Ruka finished getting dressed in the new shirt, she went back to Rua.

Rua on the other hand snapped out of his thoughts after realizing she came back, so as to not worry her.

"So how is it?" Ruka asked, going up to the mirror with Rua.

It was a white shirt with a tiny flower in the middle.

"It looks fine," said Rua.

After picking out a few more shirts and leaving, they headed to the Tops. As they walked, Ruka took notice of Rua's silence.

"What's wrong? You've been acting a little strange ever since we left the forest," said Ruka, in concerned.

"I'm fine, don't worry," Rua told her, though his tone didn't sound convincing, but Ruka could see he didn't want to talk about it.

After getting to the Tops and riding the elevator, they got up to their place. Later; the twins were in their rooms preparing to go to bed and just took off their hair pieces.

Ruka went to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Rua, likewise, prepared to do the same and headed there.

Seeing the bathroom door was open after walking there, he walked in, where he saw Ruka.

"You almost done? I need to brush as well-" said Rua, but then stopped mid-sentence and gasped.

"What's wrong?" Ruka asked him.

Rua for his part was in so much shock he couldn't hear her at all. Never before had he seen them in the mirror with both their hair down. He begun to ponder again if they really are related by blood; this was just too coincidental to look this much a like.

Ruka looked where he looked, which was the mirror. Upon realizing he was stunned by the way they looked so alike with their hair down, she begun to panic.

"Y-you don't look so good, go rest a bit," Ruka quickly said, dropping the toothbrush that was in her hand, and quickly grabbing Rua's hand before pulling him along with her.

"Uh, huh," said Rua, still in so much shock that he couldn't tell she was acting odd.

As she led him back to his room, Rua walked with his head down in deep thought over what he witnessed. Ruka gulped, hoping he wasn't figuring it out just yet, as she wanted to drag this out as long as possible. After getting to his room, she turned away.

"Get some rest alright," Ruka told him, to which he nodded to and she took her leave, but not before giving him a small peck on the lips.

Going over to his bed, he sat down. Although he eventually layed down, he continued sighing as he was unable to get a good night's sleep.

A/N: chapter end.


	22. Chapter 22

Weeks later during the middle of the night; Rua had gained most of his memories back, and was currently asleep. Over the last few days, Rua became increasingly suspicious of Ruka and him being blood relatives due to some of the memories he had regained. He was almost certain they were, but rather than jump to conclusions just yet, he patiently waited to remember more first. Little did the boy know, what was left of his memories was currently returning.

Recently it had been a little boring due to Yusei going to some place called Crashtown. Aki, like everyone else, had started to miss him, but whenever Rua or Jack accused her in a hinting manner of liking him, she got ether upset or intimidating. However, Rua was excited at hearing that Yusei was going to be back by tomorrow afternoon, as was Ruka.

Rua woke up the following morning, and let out a yawn. However, he immediately widened his eyes in shock as everything now had completely came back. He didn't know when, but he knew he somehow remembered everything from his life. Laying back down, Rua let out light gasps, going into a state of major shock. immediately he shot up in a panic.

"Not good! This whole time Ruka must have hated me!" Rua said putting his hands on his cheeks. "I kissed her, said all those things! Ruka must have just been acting for my sake!"

For a while, he continued to panic, unsure what to do. After calming down and taking some deep breaths, he started thinking more calmly. Even before this whole amnesia fiasco, he had some feelings for her, but he tried to keep it hidden. He was afraid of the thought of freaking her out, and his feelings going unrequited. He lowered his head.

"I wish we really could stay together, it was fun while it lasted, but...," said Rua, tearing up, guilt greatly overwhelming him due to not only how he thought she viewed this whole thing the whole time, but the way he got so upset with her a few times.

Meanwhile, Ruka was in her room doing her homework. Over the last few days, she panicked more than usual over the way he was getting so suspicious of them being related, but still tried to suck up the fact that it's only a matter of time before he realizes it. However, it didn't help that he was getting upset with her constant dodging of the subject.

Meanwhile, Rua headed to her door, but just as he was about to turn the doorknob, he heard talking.

"We really can't stay together," said Ruka in a sad tone of voice, the stress never letting up.

Hearing this, a question mark appeared above the young boy, as he wasn't entirely sure what she meant. He then got a worried expression when he heard Ruka begin to sniff.

"What should I do?" said Ruka, burying her face in her arms. "It's hard enough that I have to break up with him after he gets all his memory back."

Rua, at hearing this had to hide his joy, realizing what was going on. He was so happy that he wanted to yell "Alright!" at the top of his lunges. He then opened the door with a smile on his face.

"Really?" asked Rua.

"R-Rua!" said Ruka in a panic, realizing he must have heard her and averted his gaze.

"Wait Ruka! We need to talk," said Rua, going over to her bed and gesturing her to sit next to him, to which she did. "Ruka you see, I-I remembered everything."

This caused Ruka to shake in a panic, but Rua grabbed her shoulders while smiling. "I still feel the same way about you. What I mean is I've felt this way even before I forgot everything," said Rua.

Ruka looked at him surprised, shortly before gaining a look of great happiness and enveloping him in a very tight hug, so much so that he could barely breathe.

"Too-too hard!" Rua barely managed to get out as his face paled, just before she lessened the grip. "I'm sorry."

"About what?" Ruka asked, keeping her hands on his shoulders now.

"You must have really hated the things I was saying and doing with you at first," said Rua with a sad expression.

Ruka shook her head. "I didn't hate it, it was just kind of awkward and strange at first," said Ruka softly.

"What about the way I kept getting upset at you and-mmph," Rua was cut off due to Ruka having pressed her lips onto his.

"None of that matters to me," said Ruka after parting. "You had every right to be upset. Everyone has the right to know who they are. We just didn't want to tell you anything important, because it would have forced the memories on you, which could have been dangerous on your mental state. I-I'm the one who should be at fault."

"Why?" asked Rua.

"After I started to like you, I was afraid at the possibility that you would be too afraid to be near me for a while once you found out we were related," Ruka admitted.

I would never do that!" said Rua in a bit of an outburst, catching Ruka off guard. "It would have been a big shock to me, and I would have felt weird for a bit, but I wouldn't have avoided you. You mean everything to me."

"Rua," Ruka said, enveloping him in a soft hug, too happy for words.

"That's right!" said Rua, remembering something and rubbing his head sheepishly while Ruka let go of him. "Eh, I once said in my mind that Jack was a Turbo Duelist."

"Turbo Duelist? I won't say anything else," said Ruka before breaking into a fit of giggles and laughs.

"Y-you don't have to laugh about it!" said Rua, blushing out of embarrassment.

Later at the Poppo Time shack:

"Yusei!" Rua yelled with enthusiasm as he Ruka ran in the shack.

"Rua, Ruka!" said Yusei.

Following the pleasantries, Rua spoke up.

"I remember everything everyone!" said Rua, with Ruka nodding.

"Oh?" said Jack, drinking his Blue Eyes Mountain coffee as if it was a casual thing he was hearing, but they knew he was glad.

He started talking about things in order to prove he remembered it all. This ranged from Godwin kidnapping Yusei's friends and attempting to destroy the entire world and rule as a God, to Kiryu and Yusei's Riding Duel as well as the recent threat of the Machine Emperors.

"But, I was able to save Kiryu this time," Yusei spoke up suddenly, causing everyone to face him, though Crow and Jack already knew what he was about to say. "He was in Crashtown feeling he should die for his crimes as a Dark Signer. However, I was able to reach Kiryu with the help of Nico and West."

"Why didn't he come back with you?" asked Ruka.

"He wanted to stay there and live the rest of his days with Nico and West," Yusei answered the young green haired Signer. "He also wanted to rebuild the town."

"Well, Kiryu is Kiryu," said Crow with his hand out in an 'oh well' manner.

Bruno then walked up to Rua.

"What's it like getting all your memories back?" he asked curiously.

"It's great! I still remember everything from my amnesia, but I'm happy to remember everything about myself," said Rua.

Aki's eyes narrowed at the portion about him knowing everything that he did during his amnesia.

"I see," Bruno said.

"Right, have you remembered anything yet?" asked Rua.

"No, I try to, but so far I just can't remember," he said folding his arms. "It does make me happy when I fix things though."

"Still, try not to push yourself, they will come back in time," said Yusei with a hand on his shoulder, to which Bruno nodded.

After the twins left the shack, Aki continued to stare at the entrance leading outside.

'Could they still...?' Aki started to think, but was snapped out of her thought by Yusei.

"What's wrong, Aki?" asked Yusei in concern.

"N-nothing," Aki stuttered, then started thinking again.

Meanwhile: The twins had went to get two ice cream cones, and were currently licking them while sitting down on a bench.

"I feel bad for Bruno," said Rua, as he licked the white icing on top of the brown cone.

"Me too, but I'm sure he'll remember before long," said Ruka, licking the pink icing on her ice cream cone.

A minute went by, neither saying a word as they enjoyed their ice cream.

"Hey, Ruka?" asked Rua, having now just finished his ice cream and cone. "Do you, think we'll always be together like this? You know, as a couple?"

"Rua," said Ruka quietly, but then smiled. "I'm worried too, but don't worry, I promise things will work out. We just need to take it slow from here on out and be discreet."

Rua nodded and put a hand on one of hers, watching the wind blow the trees near them. Regardless of what happens in the future, they knew they would get through it together. He kind of had to give Lucciano some thanks in his mind; ironic that the very person who nearly killed him and his sister, partly caused this to happen with him and Ruka. Rua did have to wonder if maybe this would have still happened even without this amnesia fiasco. He then shook his head, knowing that it doesn't matter what may have happened and just focusing on the here and now.

THE END.

A/N: First off I really really apologize for not updating sooner. I can't even begin to explain how many times I changed things in this chapter (I wanted to make sure everyone felt IC the best I could-no matter how long it takes to finish a chapter, I'm not going to slam things down just to finish it). Reckon there are a few things I could have done better that were OOC or a little overdone. A while back, I mistakenly had Rua say "Turbo Duelist" instead of "Riding Duelist", so I decided to make a joke out of it in this chapter.


End file.
